A Bleach Fiction, Book 1 : Those Blurred Memories
by DT-ER
Summary: Ichigo, a student, big brother, age 16. A familiar girl just came by and meet him, memories flooded through their minds as they try to figure out each other. Also, unknown to the orange haired teenager, something inside his soul, reside the things he would want to see the last on his life. Everything will change from now on. (AU & OC) [HIATUS : On progress for re-write]
1. Prologue

**Well, hello! I'm a new author, and this is my first fic.  
Maybe this will be some kind of boring in the beginnings, but hey... I'm not good at writing a prologue.  
But I'll promise it will get better as the story goes...~ Just read^^**

**Anyway, English wasn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar errors.  
But I'll try my best, so please you, readers, could understand what I mean.**

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Summary :  
Ichigo, a highschooler boy, a big brother, age 16.  
A familiar girl just came by and meet him, memories flooded through their minds as they try to figure out each other.  
Also, unknown to the orange haired teenager, something inside his soul, resides the things he would want to see for the last.  
Everything will change from here, now on.

**Those Blurred Memories**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

_"Hey, are you okay?", a voice came down to a boy who__'s looked beaten up badly__. "Yes, I'm okay, don't worry about me, I could take care of myself", the boy replied to __the said person who happened to be a little girl that should've been the same age as him__. "Don't do that again okay, It's hurt me when you got hurt too!",the girl said it with a bit louder voice as if she worrying him,"Yeah, I know. Well, want to go now?", the boy asked,"Okay! Let's go"._

_**1 Month Later**_

_"So, are you leaving now? Will you come back?", the girl asked the boy,"Yes I'm leaving now, and of course I will come back, I'll write letters for you. Take care of yourself, don't worry about me, I'll always remember you, and don't forget me too, hehe", the boy said to the girl with__ his__ deep looking eyes,"Yeah, take care of yourself, and I won't ever forget about you too idiot, never! Promise that you will come back for me, I'm here will eagerly wait__ing__ for your coming"._

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
06.30 AM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

"Um…, … ah…, what the…, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!? I'M LATE, I'M LATE!". Ichigo get up from his bed, from his dream, and soon he walk towards to the bathroom, he seemed like in hurry.

"FUCK IT! First day at school and I'M LATE! BAD BOY, BAD BOY, ARGHHH!", he keep blaming himself loudly, soon a screaming voice came to Ichigo ears, it was a heavy and threatening voice,"HEY, ICHIGO, IF YOU KEEP SAYING THOSE THINGS WHEN YOUR SISTERS AROUND, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FOR SURE!"6

Yes, it was his dad, Kurosaki Isshin,"FUCK YOU TOO DAD, YOU JUST MAKE ME PISSED OFF!", Ichigo replied, and then his father said,"YOHOO! FINALLY YOU PISSED OFF AT ME FOR STRAIGHT FIVE HUNDRED TIMES, YEAH! I SHOULD CELEBRATE THIS! AND I'D LIKE TO HEAR THAT YOU WANT TO KICK MY ASS TOO!".  
Ichigo looked like he was surrender from his father, yeah his father always try to make him pissed off, more and more….

Soon when he's out from the bathroom, his father fly a kick to Ichigo's face, but missed,"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?", Ichigo yelled and fly a kick to his father *****(I think all of you already know what I means, hehe),"Aww…, that's…hurt…, arghh…" his father suffer,"Well, glad to hear that", Ichigo said to his father as he laugh maniacally.

"Oh Masaki, look at our son, he's already become stronger, he could protect himself and everyone now…", his father said in low voice, but Ichigo still could hear it,"Damn that bastard, hahh…, he really pissed me off. Well I need go to school now".

He took his school bag, and get out from that house, getting away from his irritating father. But at the same time, he heard a girl voice, it was his sister's voice, Kurosaki Karin,"Ichi-nii, you forgot your lunches bag", he take that bag,"Oh yea, thanks Karin, I go now, bye".  
He running towards to school hurriedly, Karin just smiled,"Bye, Ichi-nii…! Huh…? Ichi-nii never been so fast like this before. Ah! Whatever I don't care, haha".

* * *

**Karakura High School  
07.15 AM, Students School List**

"Hmm…, let me see…, aha! I was on 2-3", soon he get inside the building and searching for his classroom. 2-6, 2-5, 2-4, 2-3…, he get inside the room,"Chad? Is that really you? And Ishida, Inoue?" Ichigo move towards them,"Yeah, It's me Ichigo, long time no see", Ishida replied,"Ah! Kurosaki-kun nice to see you!", Inoue said, and Chad just nodded.

Then soon, the bell is begun to ringing around the school. It's lesson time, everybody went to their chair, Ichigo sat at back right corner of the room where there was a big window at the left, it was his favorite place since he was at middle school, he's only have Chad at middle school, he doesn't have any friends at middle school even at primary, he seemed a so lonely at that time.

Shortly afterwards, the teacher entered class and greeted the students,"Hello, my name is Misato Ochi and I'm here as your teacher and before we start the lesson, I would like to introduce our friends who recently moved from another school. Umm, please stand… Ichigo Kurosaki?", Ichigo stand up from his seat and then he began to greet all people in that class,"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you all", then he sat down at his seat again.

The teacher began to speak again,"And please stand Neliel Tu Odelschwanck?", the teacher seemed having trouble at saying the last name of that new student.

Yet no one rose from his or her seat, it seemed the student haven't arrive at school. After a while, sounds of pounding feet audible, then a girl with teal hair with a pink tattoo on her face appear in front of the class 's like a wide line and round on its side, from under the right eye pass through nose to under the left eye. She came into the class and said,"Hai! hah…hah…", trying to catch her breath then she said again,"I'm Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, nice to meet you all, hah…hah…hah…, sorry miss I'm late", the teacher just grinned and said,"It's ok, but don't do it again ok? Go look for remaining seats, umm… Neliel?".

"Just call me Nel please, miss", she smiled.

She's looking for empty seats, but there were just only one, and it was on Ichigo side so she go to that seat and sit down,"Hello, I'm Neliel, nice to meet you, I hope we can be a good friend", she let out her hand.

"I'm Ichigo, nice to meet you too", he shook her hand and smiled, but soon he looked a bit dizzy, like he was going to pass out, he felt like he had ever hear that sound and had ever felt that soft hands,'_I know this feeling, I had ever felt it before, who is she actually?_'.

"Umm, hello? Itsygo? Are you okay?", she wake him up from his daydreaming,"What!? Ah, I'm sorry", he startled,"Are you okay? You seemed a bit out, is there something wrong?", she's asking with anxious face and then Ichigo replied,"No, It's nothing, I'm okay, thanks for asking", he smiled and then he return his attention to teacher.

'_Itsygo? That call's sounds familiar, who is she? I wonder if I ever knew her before?_'. He shook his head and then gets back paying attention on his teacher.

Soon one and a half hour passed, the bell is ringing. It's break time! Just only for a moment, the class became deserted, there's only left Ichigo and his common friends, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Neliel. "Ichigo…!", Keigo run towards Ichigo,"Ah, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, so three of you was in this class too?"

"Ah yes, Kurosaki-kun", Mizuiro said with his formal speech, just as always he does.

"So who is she?", Keigo pointing his hands at Nel,"Hello, I'm Neliel, just call me Nel, nice to meet you all".

"Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you, I hope we can be best friends".

"Yasutora Sado".

"I'm Uryū Ishida".

"I'm Keigo Asano, It's nice to meet you, just call me Keigo ok?", he seems too excited at Nel, but Ichigo gave him a death glare. Which makes Keigo back off.

"I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, nice to meet you".

"And, I'm Kojima Mizuiro, nice to meet you, Neliel-chan…".

Then Ichigo rose from his seat,"Hmm, I'm out", he walked out from his classroom.

**Ichigo POV**

I feel getting sick, I need to catch some fresh air. I walked towards to the top of this school building, I'm looking at everywhere, there's no one in the roof except me. I sat down on that roof floor, near the black iron fence. My head just keep thinking about that teal haired girl, Neliel. Who really she is? Is that I've already meet her before?

_Flashback : On_

_A boy like around 9 years old is sitting on the edge of a large river, he looks like depressed. Soon a girl around the boy age walk toward him and said,"Hello? Are you okay?"._

_Flashback : Off_

A short memories, it's getting blurry, I can't see the appearance of the little girl.

Then I felt someone tapped my shoulder,"Hello? Are you okay Itsygo? Umm…, I mean Ichigo?", hah? Nel? Why she's here?,"It's nothing and that's okay you can call me Itsygo ", I smiled at her and she smiled back,"So what are you doing here Itsygo?".

"Just to catch some fresh air, it's nothing", I smiled again

"Mind if I sit on your side?", she asked

"No, just sit, it's okay", she sat on my side and then I started a conversation,"So, why are you here?"

"You just gone suddenly, and worried about you".

'_What !? She is worrying about me?_'.

"Umm, Itsygo? Your face turn red, are you okay?".

Hah my face red? What's wrong with me? Then I heard the bell is ringing.

"Let's get back to class Nel", she nodded.

* * *

**Karakura High School  
01.00 PM, 2-3 Classroom**

**Normal POV**

The bells ringing, time to go home, Ichigo rose from his seat and get out from the class. When he reach the school main gate, he saw a teal haired girl waiting at the main gate, then he come towards to her,"Hello Nel, are you waiting for someone?", she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my dad's car, so how about you?", Ichigo grinned,"Ah, nothing, I'm going home now. Well then, bye", she smiled at him,"Bye…".

Shortly afterwards, Ichigo already in place that is not foreign to him since he was a kid. It was Karakura big river, a place he shed all his feelings and the place where Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo mother lost her life.

Ichigo get down to the river then he sat on the edge of the river,'_Yeah, another weird person came into my life, what's wrong with me? It seems she's a kind familiar to me, but who is she?_', Ichigo murmured. Then just only for three minutes, he's sleeping.

_Ichigo's Dream :_

_"Where are you!?", a boy looked like around 12 years old with short orange hair keep shouting, looked like he was searching for someone._

_"I'm here!", a girl sound that seem some kind familiar to Ichigo then Ichigo yelled at the girl and run towards to her,"What do you think you are doing? I'm worried about you, I leave you alone just for a while then you gone missing? Thank god, you're unharmed"._

_The girl just looked a bit confused and then she said,"Ah, c'mon take it easy, I'm not a little girl who still need her mommy beside her, and what do you I'm doing? I got harmed? What a joke, hahaha", the boy face looked red.  
Yeah, he was blushing,"But please don't do that again, I know you are not a little girl like that but-", the girl shut his mouth with her finger,"It's alright nothing need to be worried about", the boy face was getting redder and then he said,"But , what if you get hurt?"._

_The girl just laugh at him,"C'mon, even if I get hurt that wasn't your fault, just take it eas-", the boy hug the girl tightly, now it was the girl turn to blush, the girl face seemed as red as tomato,"What are you- why are you doing this all?", the girl asked.  
He whispered to the girl's ear,"It was because you are so important to me, you know…"._

Ichigo woke up from his dream, he saw a teal haired girl looking at him with curiosity, facing him…, damnit that was so close!

"Hello Itsygo!", Nel greet cheerfully.

Ichigo startled,"WHUAOAH! WHAT THE!? Nel? What are you doing in here?", he asked.

"Ah, I'm just on my way to the store with my bicycle, I want to buy something, but when I pass here, I saw you were here. I thought you were just enjoying the sunset, I want to say hi but when I came over to you I only seeing you slept here. So I try to wake you up", Ichigo grinned.

"Hey Nel, look at the sun, it's setting down", Ichigo said.

"Aw, It's so beautiful, back when I was a kid, I just saw the sun rising, haha", she laugh sheepishly.  
'_Dammit! What am I talking about? Stupid joke!_'.

Ichigo just stand up and said,"Yeah it is. Umm, well, Nel I go home first okay?", she nodded,"Alright, bye Itsygo".

But only for a while Ichigo walked towards to his home, suddenly he heard someone calls him,"Umm…, Itsygo!", Ichigo reverse his head,"What wrong Nel?".

"Do you want to go with me to the store?", she asked nervously.

"Hmm…, alright Nel. Since I got nothing to do in my house…, alright let's go", she grinned and took her bicycle with her and they walk toward to the nearby store and then Nel say,"Umm Itsygo, sorry for bothering you".

Ichigo just smiled,"It's okay Nel, no problem".

She smiled back, and after they had done with the store, they walk back to their home.

"Umm, are you new to this school? Just like me?", Nel asked as they walk towards their home.

"Yes I am", Ichigo replied.

"Oh, so how about your friends?", she asked again,"Uh, Nel. I don't feel like want to talk about it", he replied sadly. "Oh sorry for asking, it must be hard for you. I'm sorry Itsy…", she said and then Ichigo patted her head and messing with her hair,"No, it's not your fault. Don't be silly…, haha", he said as he smiled warmly.

"Is that I am…?", she pouted,"Oh c'mon Nel, you looked sillier like that", she pouted more as Ichigo said it.

"Huueeeee…, Itsygo call me silly…, hueeee", she keep acting like a little kid that had gotten bullied and let out over dramatic cries with her pouty face.

"Alright, alright, alright…, you are not silly, you're the most clever-kind-prettiest person, ok? You happy now?", as he said this, just in a sec her face lit up red,'_What? Did he just call me pretty?_', she thought.

"Uh, what's wrong with you Nel? Your face red…, are you sick?", Ichigo asked.

'_Damnit! But the way he messing up with my hair, that seems so familiar to me, who is he?_', she thought again, not noticing that Ichigo keep calling her name.

'_I'm enough with this…_', Ichigo thought as he screaming in front of Nel,"NELIEL! HELLOOO…, ARE YOU THERE!?".

Well, that worked,"WAHHHHHHH…! Eh…, uhh…, what? Oh… sorry…", she said uncontrollably.

"Alright then, to know that you're back again to reality…. Let's go home now, it's already late".

"Uh, right…".

Finally, they arrived at Nel house, Ichigo seem shocked,"Haha, apparently your house was a bit close to mine", Nel confused so she ask,"Well, which one?", then Ichigo pointed at Kurosaki's Clinic.

"That one, haha. Well then if you need me just come, I'm rarely out of home anyway, bye Nel", she grinned and nod,"Bye, Itsillygo, haha".

"What did you say !?", he run toward to his home, smiles still written on his face.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
07.05 PM, Living Room**

As Ichigo stand in front of his door house, he opened the door slowly as he thought,'_Here we go…_'.

"I'm ho-", before Ichigo finish, he saw his father fly a kick straight to his face, he quickly responded and dodge the kick.

"Good one little boy, but how about this one?", his father try land a fist on his Private Place. But, Ichigo with his sensitivity, he kicked his father hand with his knee and then grab his father face and throw it to the walls with enough force that could make a crack on it walls,"Aw, huhuhu, that's hurt boy", Ichigo yawned and leaving his irritating father alone.

He greeted his two little sisters as he going upstairs, to his bedroom, to put his bag down, and take a bath. After he finished with his business at bathroom, he wears his clothes and going down to eat dinner. Four of them were sitting on chair with so many kind of food in table,"So let's eat", Isshin Kurosaki said.

After four of them had finished eating their dinner, Isshin Kurosaki ask his son about his first day at that high school,"Nothing special, and actually I found out my old friends in that class where I put my ass on there", his father just laugh,"Ah it's already 9 PM, I'll take Yuzu and Karin to bed now, go sleep Ichigo".

Ichigo seemed doesn't really care at all,"Alright, whatever you say dad", his father glared at him with a little funny face,"But wait, there's one more thing I want to ask", Ichigo looked at his father with curiosity,"What is it dad?".

"Umm, first day at school you say that there's nothing special, but actually I saw you walk side by side with a beautiful teal haired girl before, is that right? Who is she? Your girlfriend?", when his father say _girlfriend_, Ichigo blushed.

"Aha, I knew it, she's your girlfriend right or you just had a crush on her? Hahahaha!", Ichigo blushed again.

"It's not like that dad, I just know her for one day and I had a crush on her? Impossible!", he said as his father keep teasing him,"So why on the first day you met her you could become so close her? Closeeee…, hahaha".

Ichigo try to get away from this conversation and then he said,"It's only an accident dad! Enough! I'm going bed!", his father laugh,"Oh Masaki! Look at our son, he's finally took a step closer to become a man, and she really was a very beautiful girl! Oh my god, I should celebrate this".

But then after his son's gone to upstairs, Isshin face seemed like depressed, like he was worrying something about his son, Ichigo Kurosaki.

'_What are you thinking Isshin!? You're so stupid, you should support your son, not to block him_', Isshin thought and soon he called Yuzu and Karin and bring them to sleep.  
'_I had to make sure the next day being better"._

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
09.30 PM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

**Ichigo POV**

Ah, finally I could sleep and get away from that stupid father, hmm…. I don't think so, but I just wonder who really she is?

She looks some kind a bit familiar to me, what's wrong with me?

Why every time I tried to remembering those memories, I just can't see the girl appearance, but her voice…

It seemed a quite familiar to me, but I can't figure out.

I really have no idea what wrong with me, Nel…, who are you?

* * *

**Neliel's Residence  
10.00 PM, Nel's Bedroom**

**Neliel POV**

Sleep time! I'm so tired. Hmph, Kurosaki Ichigo…, Itsygo…, he looks some kind familiar to me.

The way he's patting and messing with my hair, I felt like I was safe…  
His hands…, were…, soft… caring…, … … … … … What am I doing right now?

Better not to think much of it, let's sleep.

"Goodnight world", she said it as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Side Note :**

**I will change my writing style starts from chapter 2, since I thought that writing a story through every character Point of View is kind of lame for me, I guess. (If you do, no offense, but I'm just pointing it at myself ^^)  
Anyway, for this POV thingy I would just use it for certain circumstances.  
Lastly, enjoy reading this ^^ and if you would, review?**


	2. Hurt, Comfort and Promises

**Disclaimer**** :**_** I do not own Bleach**_

Chapter 2 : Hurt, Comfort and Promises

_A girl with short teal hair talking to an orange haired boy,"You sure this is the best way? I don't want to see you hurt anymore", the girl asked the boy with her wide big hazel dog puppy eye._

_"Don't worry, I'll be okay, you don't have to be worry about me. If that thing was so special to you, it means if you lost that thing you will be sad, and I don't want to see you filled with tears anymore", the boy said._

_"Please, just don't get hurt", the boy just nodded._

_"Yeah, I won't"._

_After a while, both of them was talking to a skinny men with long black hair,"So, where is my precious item hah!?".The skinny guy asked to the teal haired girl as he pushed her,"Why do you want to take it from me?".She asked with tears start's forming on her face._

_"Dammit, if you do that again to her I will-", while the orange haired boy yell at the skinny guy, a short blue spiky haired man appeared behind him and cut his words,"Do what!? Haha! I want that thing too, you know?"._

_The orange haired boy was surprised and shocked,"Grimmjow? Why are you doing this too? I thought we were best friends", then Grimmjow said,"Well, not anymore. Long before, I heard Nnoitra talking to that girl, so I ask him what that was. Well, I'm a bit surprised, so I'm offering a help to him, besides I'll get paid too, hahaha!"._

_After that, the skinny guy that named Nnoitra keep asking to the teal haired girl and this time he was serious. He grabbed her left arm as he said,"So, where did you bury that? Answer me or I break this you called hand!"._

_The orange hair boy glared at Nnoitra,"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!",the boy yelled at Nnoitra and then he heard someone laugh, it was Grimmjow._

_"Hahaha! What do you think you gonna do? We are two and you're just one, and do you think you can beat me easily?", he said as he laughed maniacally._

_Soon Grimmjow punch the boy on the stomach. The orange haired boy coughed as a white transparent liquid come out from his mouth. Then he heard a loud cry, it was the girl,"Please, don't hurt him, I will show you where I keep it!",the boy seem to have filled in fury and then he scream to the girl,"NO! DON'T SHOW THEM, IT WAS YOURS AND WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS! I WON'T LET THIS TWO JERK TAKE IT FROM YOU!", and then Grimmjow laugh, he seemed happy this time,"So this guy don't want to hold back? Come Nnoitra!"._

_Nnoitra came to Grimmjow, and soon both land a big punch on orange boy. The orange boy could avoid one, but how about two? He punched in his stomach, he was screaming in pain, and then Nnoitra and Grimmjow kicked him while the boy still lying on the ground._

_But then, the orange haired boy heard a loud cry again from the teal haired girl,"Please…, It's enough, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, Please…", after that, the boy stand up slowly, no emotions written in his face, all blank…._

_"Whoa…, look at this! He still could stand hah!? I'll finish you now", Grimmjow smirked and then he land a big fast furious fist, the boy didn't dodge the blow, but he held it with the palm of his left hand and the boy smiled slightly and look at Grimmjow._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't afford any injuries now", the boy punch Grimmjow with his right hand and finish him with his backlash and then his face turned to Nnoitra._

_"You hurt her before, am I right?", Nnoitra now filled with fear, he quickly attempt try to punch the orange boy, but the boy held his fist with his right hand and then pull Nnoitra closer to him as he lifting his right thigh,"Taste this bastard!"._

_He kicked Nnoitra so hard and then the teal haired girl saw Nnoitra let out a viscous red liquid, she couldn't believe what she just saw._

_After that, Nnoitra and Grimmjow left that place._

_Later, she saw an orange haired boy approached,"Are you okay?", a tears falling down from her eyes and she running towards to the boy and hugged him._

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!", the boy blushed a little and then he hug her back._

_"It's okay, I'm here now for you now", the girl keep crying on his shoulders and then she said,"I know you will always protect me, but not like this…, I- I just can't see you being hurt"._

_The orange boy said to the girl,"You must be strong Nel…"_

_…_

* * *

**Neliel's Residence  
06.00 AM, Nel's Bedroom**

**Neliel POV**

"Whoa! What was that?", I woke up from my dream, I don't care about that now, so I'm going to take shower and not to think about it.

_15 Minutes Later_

Ahh, it's so fresh, and then I saw my father in the kitchen. He's making our breakfast, it was his routine everyday, since my dad and my mom divorced, almost all housework he is doing, I'm just working to clean the house, such as sweeping, mopping, etc.

"So, you're awake? Come here! I've made salad for us", my dad, Dellagen Ra Odelschwanck calls me.

Well, salad was my favorite food, so I came down hurriedly when I heard my father making salad.

_20 Minutes Later_

I was ready going to school, I'm going to the main door and then I heard my dad calls me,"Nel? You don't want daddy take you to school using car?", her father asked,"Yeah, I think I'm just going to school by walking, I feel energized today, bye dad!", I see my father let out a big grin.

Before I walk towards school, I take a look at Kurosaki's Clinic. All I see just an orange haired boy who walk towards to school, yeah he was Ichigo Kurosaki, so I yelled at him.

"Itsygo!", he turn back his head and he smiled at me,"Hello Nel", I approach him, but then I saw a black-haired man faint in front of his house so ask Ichigo,"Itsy… who is he?".

"He? He was my father, don't mind it. He's always like that…", he replied.

"Won't you go and help him?"

"I don't feel like it"

"Why?"

"He's gonna try to take an advantage"

"What is it?"

"Don't ask…"

"… …?", he said don't ask about it, so I won't.

Then we walk towards school together, but before we left I heard someone said,"Ichigo… give… me… some… grand…children…".

What the hell was that? I don't care about it so I keep walking.

But now, all was on my mind was about that dream, I knew that the girl in that dream was myself, but the boy who had saved me from that two jerks makes me keep wondering about him.

But his appearance, his hair, orange…, Ichigo…? No way, it's impossible. I can't remember his face, I just only knows his hair color, and makes me become more suspicious to Ichigo, is that I had ever met him before? I just keep wondering about that.

**Ichigo POV**

Nah, I wonder what's wrong with Nel. After about 15 minutes, we've already reached the school.  
We walk towards our class, then I saw Inoue and Ishida talking to each other, so I greet them,"Hello Ishida, Inoue and…, where's Chad?".

Yeah, soon I noticing that Chad wasn't here, then Inoue said,"Umm, Sado-kun is sick, so he won't come today at school", I nodded and sat on my place and Nel followed me. After half an hour, the bell is begun to ring, the lesson started.

Yeah, just like the other day in school. The teacher teaching us and we do everything the teacher told to us,_Blah blah blah blah blah blah and blah blah blah blah blah then blah blah blah blah_', my head's going to blow up soon. I just feel bored about today lesson and I've never been like this before.

But shortly afterwards, there is something that has caught my attention,"This is your homework, choose one of your friend and ask him/her about their life, what their hobbies, what he/she likes, and something you might ask him/her, then collect your duty to me in the form of a report on the result of interviews and each pair enough gather one report only. Write your name in the report and give it to me at Thursday, if everything looks clear my kids?".

Every student at class just nodded,"So, what you all waiting for? Go choose the person who will be your partner", after the teacher said it, the class became so loud.

I saw Inoue and Tatsuki paired up, Ishida was with Mizuiro, and since Chad didn't come today, I don't have someone to be paired up with. Well, maybe there's one, Keigo…, but I decided not to ask him. He will just annoy the hell out of me and I don't want that to happen.

Then I heard someone call me, ah it just Nel voice,"Itsygo, do you want to become my partner? I don't have anyone to ask anymore, Inoue already with Tatsuki and the others already have theirs and since you were the closest friend to me now, will you…?", I nodded and smiled at her,"Alright, since I don't have any too".

Soon I noticed Keigo was staring at me, deadpanned… and now whining_…_,"Why this always happen to me…?".  
"So, when we should start?", Nel asked.

Today is Tuesday, so I said to her that we can start it at tomorrow, because tomorrow was off, and then she just nodded.

After a while, I heard a bell voice ringing in my head. Yeah, finally my business in here finished, I get out from my class, "Let's go Nel", and then she replied,"Huh? To where?".

I chuckled and said,"Nel…, Nel…, to home of course. Where do you think you want to go? Haha", then I saw a red color painted on her cheeks and then we began to walk over the street.

During the trip, I had a conversation with her, we smiled and laughed together at the same time, I don't know about this feeling, It felt so happy, makes me on mood again.

After about 15 minutes later, we both were already in front of Nel's house,"Well, goodbye Itsygo! See you tomorrow", she let out a big grin at me,"See ya Nel". Soon I walk towards to my house and smiled at her.

**Neliel POV**

Soon I open the door and walk inside the house,"I'm home", I didn't hear any answers. Well, I think my father is not at home now, and then I place my school bag at my bedroom and go get a I finished, I went into the kitchen and cook steak for my lunch.

After I was finishing my food, Ichigo face flashed in my head and made my cheeks feels hot again.

What's wrong with me again? This is so strange, there's no one had ever make feel like this, who are you exactly Ichigo? Is that boy in my dream was you? Is that dream was the part of my memories? I keep wondering about that in my mind, all those questions driving me crazy.

After I finished eating my steak, I left my lunch plates and cutlery in the sink and went into the living room and watch TV.

After a while, I felt my eyes becomes heavy and heavier, and soon I was fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
01.20 PM, Living Room**

**Normal POV**

When Ichigo walked inside to the house…, "Hah? No more surprise from freaking dad? Well, finally I can rest well", he whispered quietly as if no one heard him.

Soon when he reached the living room, he saw his father was look at him seriously, so he's going to ask his dad what's wrong with him as his dad keep staring at him blankly without any words coming from his mouth and still staring at Ichigo with that serious face.

Ichigo somewhat irritated by his father, then he approached his father.

When he was just about to open his speak, his father immediately hugged him very tightly, making Ichigo difficultly breathing, soon his father yelled,"Oh Masaki, look at our son, he's already grown up, I cannot wait to see him become a real man", his father said as he let go Ichigo and hugging a big poster of Masaki Kurosaki.

"What the hell are you doing and what's your problem with me if I already grown up? Moreover, REAL MAN? What the fuck are you talking about, freaking dad?", Ichigo yelled to his father loudly.

"HAHA! (As Isshin let out an evil grin to Ichigo) Do you think I didn't know? You have a date with her tomorrow right?", soon Ichigo's father noticed a weak red color showed on Ichigo cheeks, then Ichigo said,"What was on your mind everyday? A date with her? Impossible! I just met her for 2 days, and… wait, wait, wait. How did you know I'm going with her tomorrow? Are you stalking at me around whole of my life? Fuck you!", Ichigo was really furious right now, why was his dad knew everything he's doing.

Then his father replied to him,"Haha! Don't lie Ichigo, I know you had a crush on her, hehehehe", his father keep teasing him, his father seems doesn't really care about the fact that he always stalking at his son, but why his father do that to him? Why Isshin always stalking at his son? Soon Ichigo gave up on his irritated father,"Damn bastard…, I'm going up".

He placed his school bag at his bedroom and he go get some clothes and going to take shower. After he's done at bathroom, he's back to his bedroom and laying on his bed.

He does not eat after all, because it will only make him back to his irritating father that now was about keep going to teasing his son for fun

A few minutes later, he wake from his bed, going down and reach the house main door,"Yuzu, Karin, I going out to search some food and if dad ask about me, tell him that I just going out for walk, to catch some fresh air, ok? Bye", Yuzu and Karin just nodded and Yuzu murmured to herself,"I wonder what's wrong with Onii-chan".

**Ichigo POV**

I'm starving now, because that damned bastard, he's really pissing me off. But before I go to the downtown to search for foods, I take a look at Nel's house for a bit while, I just wonder what's she doing now.

Shortly afterwards, I'm already at a café, then I order a hot coffee and fried rice, but then, a person with teal hair, tan eyes and black office work clothes came to me and calls me,"Hello, Itsygo Kurosaki? Is it right?", I noticed when he calls me with that name. I nodded,"Umm, yes I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, not Itsygo Kurosaki, sir. But who are you?", the man chuckled,"Haha, I'm Dellagen Ra Odelschwanck, I'm Nel's father, nice to meet you".

I knew it that this man must be Nel's dad,"Why don't we take a seat ", he said

Now I was with Nel father at café, we talking to each other and finally he ask me about something that I don't expect,"Then how about your relationships with Nel? Have you ever dating with her?", I shook my head slowly and speak,"Nope, we're just friends".

"Ah, so that's it. You know Ichigo, I just hope much more from you, and could do a favor for me?", I didn't knew that Nel father would say that, then I ask,"What is that actually?".

I see Nel father grinned widely and then he began to speak,"Kurosaki Ichigo, please take care of my daughter when I was not with her. You are the only one I trust now, could you do that for me?", I let out a warm smile and nodded.

"Yes, I will, don't worry Odelschwanck-san, I will protect her with my life, I promise", I saw him cried out in happiness,"Just call Dellagen please and thank you very much Ichigo", I grinned and both of us began to eat our food.

When we just done finished eating our food, we rose from our seat and say goodbye to each other. When we had just walked the opposite, I heard something, a small voice from behind me, and it was "_I hope so much from you Ichigo_", I just smiled and keep walking towards to my house.

Yeah, don't worry Dellagen-san. I will take care of her, I promise.


	3. Something

**Disclaimer :_ I do not own bleach_**

Chapter 3 : Something

**Ichigo POV**

I was walking towards home, running… it's late already.

Well, my conversation with Nel's father took so long, we talk about so many things, yeah it's fun when talking with him, I never had a so long conversation with a person since I was twelve. I just can't remember my past clearly, but I knew it was gloomy, maybe not at all.

After a few minutes, I'm already in front the house main door with, panting…. I try to catch my breath and then I spin the door knob.

"I'm home!"

'_What!? No one replied me or something?_ _No fucking surprising crazy dad attacks?_'

I saw the living room, and no one was there, are they already sleep? No way! Now just 07.00 PM, there's no way they're sleeping, it's too early for that. Maybe dad take Karin and Yuzu out, ah… it's better I go up now.

When I opened my bedroom door… and… oh my…,"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", god….

I didn't know that today was my birthday, and then I saw dad, Yuzu, Karin, and Nel…? Her father too…? But why his left arm wrapped like mummy? But I don't care about that now, and then I notice that Nel was in the middle of them all, and she was holding a huge chocolate cake and then she spoke,"Make a wish Itsygo and blow the candles!", I smiled and walked over, I close my eyes and said,"I hope Nel was a man".

"Ichigo!", Nel yelled at me then I replied,"Ok, ok, no more jokes, haha", and then I close my eyes as I make my wish.

So that's it, the rest of the night we spend with joy. All stress and pain flowing out from our body. There would be nothing could prevent us enjoying this happy night.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic/Residence  
09.30 PM, Living Room**

**Normal POV**

The party has finished, all of them was tired now. Yuzu and Karin already sleeping, and the rest of them were having chit chatting in the living room, there is Ichigo sat beside Neliel (Because he couldn't deal to sit beside his goofy father).

Their fathers keep teasing them both as the clock keep tickling, and the result for keep teasing their own child, Neliel face reddened like tomatoes. Then, in 1 minute 31.333 sec, Ichigo felt irritated by those two perverted old man,"I'm going out for a walk, Nel let's get away from these two freaks".

Nel just nodded in response, still blushing by the works of the two dads. Then she follows Ichigo out from the house.

Their fathers just shout in their own mind, '_SUCCESS!_'

When they walk together on the street, both of them remained in awkward silence, even Ichigo just like to be quiet, but now he really don't like this one.

He just want to talk with Nel, right now,"So Nel, how you could know my birthday?", she chuckled and then she say,"Well, haha, actually I just know that your dad was my father old friend, and then when my father had a scar on his hand, he remembered about the clinic around here since we moved, and that's it, all started from that, haha".

"But, wait for a sec…, you told me that your father had a scar, how is it came from?", and then Nel laughed.

"That's it, he was cooking on kitchen, and I was asleep on the couch. When my father yelled at me, try to wake me up. I heard a scream '_AHHHHHHH!_'. So I ran to kitchen and saw my father left arm burned, yeah he just makes his hand become _Hand Fries_, that's so silly isn't it?", both them laughed at the same time.

Then, after they remained in silence once again Ichigo look at the sky and said,"Look at the moon, that's beautiful right?", she doesn't answer Ichigo and then Ichigo reverse his head and he saw…,"ICHIGO! HELP…" she was dragged by four men, "NEL!".

_Flashback : On_

_"Mom? Where are you mom?", an orange haired little boy keep shouting for his mom_

_"Mom where are you?", soon the boy look at a big river, there was so many people around there, those people look like surrounding something._

_The boy was curious what was behind the crowd. Soon he approach the crowd and he just fell to his knees, seeing someone that he holds close to him dying…,"MOM!"._

_He cried loudly, she looks dying now, blood everywhere,"MOM! Don't leave me now, I still need you mommy. Mom, please!", his mother just smiled._

_"You must be strong Ichigo…, you told mommy before, that you took the karate lesson so you could protect everyone, right? Just promise to mom that you will protect our family, our friends, those fragile, and everyone that needs help", her mother let out a weak smile as the boy keep screaming for his mom._

_"Mom! Yes I promise, but please don't leave me now!", his mother gently stroked his face and said,"Ichigo…, I love you…, you are the best thing mom ever had..., goodbye…Ichigo…", the boy shocked._

_His mother's eyes closed slowly. Then tears start to flow out from his eyes slowly… painfully…,"Mom…? Mom? MOOOMMM…!"._

_Flashback : Off_

He keeps running towards those bad guys as he whispered to himself, '_This time I won't fail, I will protect everyone! I had promise to you mom, and I WILL PROTECT HER!_'.

Ichigo saw the men brought Nel to an abandoned house, Ichigo run faster to reach the house, but the house door closed before he could reach the house,"Damn! I must find another way! HOLD ON NEL!", she heard Ichigo screaming,"HELP! AHHH!".

_Inside the House :_

"Khukhukhukhu, look at this girl everyone. Don't cry my little girl, your boyfriend can't save you now, so let play with us tonight", Nel cried loudly,"NO! I know he will save me!".

Those four bad guys just laugh,"I don't think so he would. Hahaha, look at her, she was so sexy. Now boy let's play with her", they said as she's keep screaming,"No, ahh! Get off me! HELP! ICHIGO!".

Ichigo heard the screams,"There's no way to get in there, HANG ON NEL! GRRR….! ARGHHH!", Ichigo with his all might he kick the door. Thanks to god that this was a very old… abandoned house, so the door just easily collapse.

When those four bad guys noticed that he's already broke the door, they took everything that could be used as a weapon, three of them take a wooden stick that near around them and one of them have a knife on his hand. Three of them with stick charged at Ichigo rapidly, and with a response Ichigo fly a roundhouse kick, as the other two he countered with several calculated punches.

But then…,"ICHIGO! WATCH OUT!", Nel shouted. He forgot there has another one that holding a knife, but it was too late. The man had managed to slash his back,"Gotcha!".

He's hurt so badly, Nel screamed,"ICHIGO! NOOO! Please don't hurt him", tears falling down to her cheeks. Ichigo saw it, and now he was filled with pure rage. But for once again, he can't… the wound on his back were just too bad. He can't move or even stand.

The bad guys that holding the knife now want to end this. Soon he run towards Ichigo and stab the knife at his left chest, at his heart… to kill him.

"ICHIGO! NOOOOO!" Nel yelled.

'_Oh my god! He's killed… Ichi… Ichi…_', she thought as tears started to find its way down to her cheek.

" ICHIGOO…!", she screamed for the last time with all her might, butt… it's useless.

Those four bad guys turn around and look at Nel,"Look! He's dead now, no one's gonna save you, so please just play with us".

But When they was about to play their game, they heard a voice,"Don't you dare touch her. I will kill you all if you ever try to land your filthy damn hands on her skin, I- I will protect her no matter what happen, even it will cost my life!".

Ichigo get up slowly, there was so much tiny blue weird particles formed around Ichigo left chest, and then one of those bad guys said,"What the hell was that thing? Screw it! I'm just gonna kill you again".

The bad guy that hold knife try to stab him again, but Ichigo held his hand and said,"I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. There's someone needs my help now, and **I WON'T FAIL AGAIN THIS TIME! RAAAAAA!**", Ichigo voice was different now than before and then he look at him straight to his face with intent to kill.

The bad guys seem scared and yelled,"Hey you three what are you doing on there, come here and help me now!", the other three approach Ichigo and used the stick to hit Ichigo. But then soon Ichigo eyes changed, his eyes becoming black and his iris become yellow golden and his hair become white, four of them scared,"What's wrong with this guy?".

Ichigo gets up and punch four of them with blinding speed, Ichigo screamed,"**GROAHHH! Must…protect…, protect…, kill…, kill…, protect her…**". Those four bad guys fly and hit the wall by Ichigo punches,"How he could do that? He- he- he's a monster! Back guys, let's head back guys!".

"**Enemy… must… be… eliminated…- they- they- GROAHH!**", Ichigo said as he try to attempt more punches to those four bad guys until they're dead.

But then Nel ran towards him and hugged him from back,"Please, don't kill them, it's enough, I'm safe now, Ichigo…", Ichigo just stand and do nothing, and soon his eyes become white, his iris become brown, and his hair become normal with orange-colored.

After that, he fell unconscious.

Those four bad guys just run away, looks like if their life were on stake.

Now, there's only left Nel and Ichigo on that abandoned house. She placed her left hand on his left chest, to check any life sign from him. '_He's still alive!_', she thought as her eyes once again filled with tears,"Ichigo… I'm sorry…".

Ichigo eyes opened slowly,"No Nel, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault, it was because myself being weak. I'm sorry Nel…".

"It- it just felt so real to me! I thought you had died…, I- I was so scared Ichi…", she said as she cried harder on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here now Nel. Go on, cry harder till your eyes dried out. I'm here, don't worry".

That's it, the night that should be a happy and peaceful night now just messed up. Nel keeps crying all the time until her eyes dry and then she fell asleep on Ichigo shoulder.

'_Well, it's getting late now_', he thought as he carry Nel on his back, moving towards his home.

As he walks around the road, Ichigo thought about the incident that just messed this night,'_What's wrong with me before? I could see everything clearly, but how could that happen? How I could be so strong like that? Moreover… the scars!_', Ichigo groped his left chest.

'_What!? No holes? No scar? The blood…, gone? All disappear?_'.

Then Nel suddenly mumbling,"Ichigo… ", he just smiled in response.

'_At least, she had calmed down', Ichigo _thought as he let out a sigh_…_

He looked up to the sky, there has a full view moon. '_I wonder what would be if you're still here Okaa-san (Mother)_', he thought. "Ichigo…, are we home yet?", noticing that she has awaken, he grinning at her widely,"No, but we're near", he replied.

"Thank you Ichi…", she said.

"No, you don't need to. But anyway, please keep this a secret. I don't want to scare the hell out of my family", he said as he smiled warmly, she just nodded in response.

**Neliel POV**

What is this feeling? I felt like I was safe, it was warm.

But, I just wondering about before, how could he be alive? He looked different…

Actually I'm a bit scared Ichi…, those eyes, black sclera with golden-yellow irises, and white hair, that's really…, really…, argh! I couldn't get myself away from this…, and all those blue things before, around Ichigo chest, what was that? Maybe that blue things was the one that had heal his wounds?

Nevertheless, how could that happened before, was that blue odd things come from inside Ichigo? Oh my god, I have so many question need to be answered, I- I'm scared Ichi...

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic/Residence  
10.15 PM, Living Room**

**Isshin POV**

So…, **he** has awakened now, I must keep my eye on Ichigo from now, more and more. You damn monster won't ever take my son away from me!

"You feel that before?", Della ask me,"Yeah, I felt it, **he**'s awakened now", I said as Della face look shocked,"Is…, is…, is that was **him**?".

"Yeah it's **him**, but from now just do your activities normally".

"Yeah I know, but you must hurry or your son life will be at stake", Della said.

"I know…, I know…, of course I don't want it happened. If I failed, I won't ever could face the grave of my wife anymore".

Dellagen just nodded, and then I heard the main door opened.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo entered the house and reached living room with him still carrying Nel on his back,"Dad, I'm home", Isshin smirked,"Ichigo, is that both of you at outside just having a bla-", Isshin said as Ichigo kicked his father legs and yelled,"Shut up old freak!".

He placed Nel gently on nearby sofa and then he walked upstairs as he said,"Uh… Della-san tells her good night when she wakes up".

Nel father just nodded and then he carrying his own daughter, ready to get back home. "Thanks for the invitation Isshin", he said as he walkout from the house.

" See ya!", he replied as keep stroking his sore legs.

Moreover, no one noticed the traces of blood on Ichigo's shirt.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic/Residence  
11.00 PM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

_Flashback : On_

_The bad guys seem scared and yelled,"Hey you three what are you doing on there, come here and help me now!", the other three approach Ichigo and used the stick to hit Ichigo. But then soon Ichigo eyes changed, his eyes becoming black and his iris become yellow golden and his hair become white, four of them scared,"What's wrong with this guy?". _

_Ichigo gets up and punch four of them with blinding speed, Ichigo screamed,"**GROAHHH! Must…protect…, protect…, kill…, kill…, protect her…**". Those four bad guys fly and hit the wall by Ichigo punches,"How he could do that? He- he- he's a monster! Back guys, let's head back guys!"._

_Flashback : Off_

**Ichigo POV**

What is that actually? In some ways, I could control myself a bit, but in other way…, what's wrong with me? That thing, I felt its like evils surrounds me. "**Hey Ichigo, are you scared of me? HAHAHA!**".

'_What the hell was that!?_'

"Is- is that you that had controlled over my body before!? Who are you!?".

"**Khekhekhekhe, I think that was a yes, hahaha. Why won't you let me control over your body? You should owe me for saving your life kid, or maybe you scared that I will hurt your precious girlfriend? Hahahaha!**"

"You- you damn bastard!".

"**Hey Ichigo, maybe now I couldn't, but soon I will. Just wait Ichigo, I WILL DEVOUR YOU WHEN THE TIME HAS COME FOR US, HAHAHAHA!**".

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU- HEY COMEBACK!".

'_I don't sense any evils feeling anymore, what was that?_', better I sleep first.

_3 Hours Later_

What the fuck is this? Where am I? All I see just blue skies and there was so many tall building, but then I noticed that I was standing on the building walls, "Wahh!", I thought I was going to fall. But, what the hell is this? Then I heard someone chuckled,"**Hoi, Ichigo…, remember me? Hahaha!**".

"This feeling…, that voice…! Who are you!? Why are you wearing white kimono and what the fuck was that thing on your back? Moreover, why your face…, body…, just like me? Who are you!?", I saw that weird thing on **his **back more intently.

It was a sword more like a cleaver but dammit! That was so fucking large! Then I saw **he** pull that sword like cleaver from **his** back and he pointing it straight at me,"**Ichigo, let me explain it simply to you, I were you and you were me! Plus, you don't know what this is? Hahahaha! By the way, I will kill you with this thing! Hahaha!**", **he** run towards me as he keep laughing maniacally.

**He** was really damn fast, dammit. I even couldn't see **him **clearly. When **he's** right in front of me, **he** raised the sword highly and smash it down to me,"**DIE ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA!**".


	4. Just a Day With Memories

**Disclaimer :_ I do not own bleach_**

Chapter 4 : Just a Day With Memories

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"**_Bold-Italic_**" / '**_Bold-Italic_**' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks (Exception for Flashbacks)

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

**He** run towards me, **he** was really damn fast. When **he's** right in front of me, **he** raised the sword highly and smash it down to me_…_,"**DIE ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA!**".

**_CLASSSHHHH!_**

I saw a **_tall man_** with long brown wavy hair and **_he's_** wearing a red black cloak and I saw **_he's_** blocking that sword from **him **with **_his_** sword, Hah!? The sword? What the hell is this, the shape, and it's size, just the same as **his** sword, but it seems that the color reversed.

Who the hell is this guy? Then I heard **_he's_** speaking to me,"**_Ichigo…, I will explain it later, but now you must get away from here, just watch me, you don't have to do anything_**", I just nodded and get away from both of them, I saw **_he's_** wearing brown transparent glasses and dark red jacket that seems like flowing with the air.

Both of them are clashing together with their sword, soon I heard **he**said something,"**Oi, Old man, do you know the power gap between us? You cannot beat me! Haha, but now be get ready_…_, _BAN_****_-_****_KAI_****! **(_Full Release_)", I saw white red sided things around **him **and I noticed that **his** clothes changing but still white, **his** back clothes just like a jacket but on the bottom it's like cut in triangle shape from the right to the left irregularly, and lastly his sword just appeared to be a pure white daitō (Japanese long sword). The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (Which is the kanji for "Ban", meaning "Full", as in "Full Release").

But then, the **_old man_** said in calm tone,"**_You know, I won't hand over easily Ichigo to you, even I can't beat you, both of us were him, you can't kill me and I can't kill you. But now if that was all you wanted then I will give it to you, Ban_****_-_****_kai…_**(_Full Release_)_", **he** _said it as **_he's_** being surrounded black red sided things.

After it's cleared, I was shocked at **_his_** newly appearance. Now the **o_ld man_** looks much younger, like a teenage boy. **_His_**clothes just the same as **him**, but the differences of their clothes was the color, **_he's_**black and **he **was white.

**_His_** sword changed too, it looks just to be the same with **his**. The only difference was in its color, **_his_**were all pure black.

Shortly afterwards, they clashed together.

**_Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash! Clash!_**

Their moves, so damn fast, it was really so fast than before. The longer I look at them, the more blurry for me to see their movements.

They are both really damn fast, I just wondering to myself, who exactly they were? Then I remembered what _he _said before,'_Both of us were him_'.

What the hell was that means?

**_CLASH! _**

Soon I heard the teenage version of the **_old man_** said,"**_Getsuga…Tenshō… _**(_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)", I saw a huge black red sided line energy moving towards **him**, but then I heard **he** said the same as the **_old man_**said before. But the energy color that comes from **him **was white with red sided line.

The both black and white energy made a contact and result in a huge explosion.

Dust are everywhere, I can't see anything, soon I feel someone hands grip my shoulder and pull me out,"Hey! Get off me!", I shouted.

Then the man released the grip,"**Ichigo, I will kill you now! Hahaha!"**, **he **stab the sword at my stomach.

'_What the_\- _I don't feel anything, no pain_'.

"**Hahaha! Hahaha! Of course there's no pain stupid!**".

"What the- How you could know what I'm thinking!?", **he **gave a smirk at me.

"**Of course Idiot! I was you and you were me and just the same as the old man, dumbass. Don't you listen before? Hahaha!**", soon I saw the _old man _coming towards me,"**_Ichigo…, do not fall…_**".

I saw the teenage version of the **_old man_** fade away slowly and before **_he's_** gone, I yelled,"Ossan! (_Old man_) What's your name!?".

**_He_** stare at me with blank face,"**_Soon you will know it, Ichigo…_**", **_he_**said it as **_he_** vanished.

**_He's_**gone, now there's only left me and **him**.

I saw **him** getting fade away just like the **_old man_** but before **he's **gone, **he** said,"**Sshhh, that old man- Hoi Ichigo, that one is my first warning, I can't kill you, but I could take over your whole body control from you. JUST WAIT ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA! SOON YOU WILL BE THE HORSE AND I'LL BE THE KING, HAHAHAHAHA!**".

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic/Residence**  
**08.30 AM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

HUAHHH…! What the hell was that? Is it real? I still could feel **hi****s **presence, eh- wait…, wait…, wait… what the-,"I'M LATE AGAIN! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!".

Shortly afterwards, I heard a knock door, so I open it… Nel? What's she doing here?  
"Hello Itsygo!", she giggled, then she spoke again,"Haha, today were off, don't you remember the teacher said yesterday?".

Well, I'm dumbfounded,"Alright, alright, homework…, that report right? Haha, I'm going take shower first, you may just sit here or do everything you want, I don't mind".

I walk towards the bathroom, leaving Nel inside my bedroom.

**Neliel POV**

Such a silly boy. Haha, I've never been inside boys' bedroom.

Apparently he's a neat guy too huh. I sat on his bed, ahh…, it's so soft.

Soon I was lying on his bed, I think and wondering about the yesterday. His eyes were black with golden irises, it just look like filled with hatred, I'm scared a bit, but I can't just keep being a coward. I- I must be brave… then I felt my eyes heavy and soon feel asleep on Ichigo's bed.

_A few minutes later_

"Nel? Are you okay?", I open my eyes and…,"AHHHHH!", I screamed. I close my eyes as I slapped a figure face that was in front of me.

The figure fell to the ground,"Ouch…, that's hurt Nel".

"Itsygo…?", I said.

'_Oh my god_', I whispered. "I- I'm sorry, I thought…, I – I just-", then Ichigo cut my words,"Ok- ok, who care about that anyway, shall we go now?", I just nodded and got up from his bed, then we walk downstairs and reach living room.

I saw Isshin-san was on the couch sleeping, he's drooling.

Shortly afterwards, I saw Ichigo kicked his father from the couch,"Hey, dad! Don't sleep here! You got a work at clinic right?".

"Alright…, alright, I'm up now. So you two lovebirds have a date?", I feel my face gets hotter now, then I saw Ichigo kick his father again,"ARGH! That's hurt boy", his father groaned in pain.

"Were not dating. Can you look at this white big papers and pencils on my hands? Just shut up and go to work!", he said as he walked out from the house and I follow him behind.

I saw him curiously, where's he going? So I asked him,"Itsygo, where are we going to?".

"Ah, we head up to café first, I want to eat, I haven't got breakfast yet", I just nod and followed him to downtown.

Just in 1-2 minutes, we've arrived at a café, Ichigo said that here is the place where he usually eats, and he said drinks and food at this café was so good. "Nel, you want to order something? I treat".  
Well, I'm not hungry but I'm thirsty, so I'm just going to order a drink. Soon, we are looking for empty seat.

Although it is still early, this café already crowded.

A few minutes later, my order and Ichigo's came already. "Is there anything you want to order, sir?", the waitress said in teasing tone, then I feel something uncomfortable around me.

I just don't know why, maybe- maybe I was jealous of her? Oh my god, what is wrong with me? "No, nothing more, just that. Thanks", Ichigo said.

After the waiter gone, drink my tea and watch Ichigo eat. Haha, he looks funny when he was eating.

After he has done finishing his breakfast, I was with him walking on the street.

"So, Itsygo. Where are we going?", I saw him smiled,"That big river. It was the best place I thought. Well, that was the place when I want to be alone, shed all my feelings, there was the place where my... just forget it, let's go Nel".

I nodded and follow him, there was the place where his what? Then I noticed that Ichigo face looked a bit sad, I thought he's going to cry, but he's not.

But I'm sure if I wasn't here he must be crying now, I could see it on his eyes…

_A few minutes later_

We've arrived at where Ichigo was looking for, the Karakura big river.

Every day, this place never being crowded, always seem deserted.

Yeah, I think this is a perfect place when you need to be alone.

We sat on the green fresh grass, and then Ichigo took those papers he's carrying around, and began to work on our homework.

_2 Hours Later_

Yes, finally it's finished. I don't know that Ichigo life was full of loneliness, but…

_Flashback : On_

"_When I was a kid, I had one friend, it was a girl. I don't know who is she, I couldn't bring back those memories, and I thought she was the first girl I had a crush on. I can't see the appearance of the girl, but I still don't know what has separated me with her. The last visions I got from it was, I saw a big lake, and I thought the lake was like in the middle of a city, a hand-build lake. Yeah, there was so many tall building around the lake, and it was the place, the last time I saw her. We say goodbye to each other and that's it. I never saw her again, I don't know what else to do to bring back those memories. Well, however all the memory will be erased at the end, and I had to keep looking forward for my future. I can't just keep look at back. That's the story of my life, since the last goodbye with that girl, I was alone again and when I entered middle school, I had a friend, that was Chad and all else walks up to now, as I am now, haha"._

_Ichigo explain about his life when he was a kid, but I was curious about one thing, so I asked him,"Itsygo, how about the others? You were a new student at Karakura High School right?", he nodded._

_"Well, I meet all of them at 9th grade and after I finished my middle school, all of them moved to Karakura High School. I was still at my old school, but when I were about to reach 11th grade, my father asked me about Karakura High School, so I said yes. I was moved to there, and apparently, all my old middle school friends at 2-3 class, haha. So how about you Nel?"._

_I don't know, not much I could remember anyway, and then I said,"Umm, I'm almost just the same as you are. Well, my life when I was a kid was full of loneliness, but I used to have one friend too. I couldn't remember about him, and it couldn't be helped, anyway. I was moved from here to a big city, and I think the last time I saw him was at that city, he was the one person who always protecting me, and I think I had a developed feelings for him. After he has gone, I was alone again, I don't have any friends. I don't know why, but it couldn't be helped haha. When I entered middle school, my dad and my mom were divorced. Yeah, that's why you never saw my mom. Then I lived and stayed with my father. The city where I stayed and lived was totally a hard life for me and my dad, things just getting complicated, it was a hard time for my father when I and him were living in that city. My father tries to build a factory in there, to start a new business. My father was almost success at his presentation day to all shareholders, but there was some mistake on his report, someone just had randomized the documents. Well, life just keeps getting crueller every day, it was when I sit at 10th grade school and that one was my dad last chance. But later, he remembers about Karakura town, we used to live there before when I was a kid and the place where I meet that boy. We moved here when I was about to enter 11th grade school. So that's it, now I live with my father calmly here, my dad got a new job, the pay is enough to support my needs and his, haha", then Ichigo grinned and said._

_"Alright then, should we move to next step?", I just nod and spoke,"So what's your hobby- and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"_

_Flashback : Off_

I think that's why- ah, let's just not to think about it anymore.

But, how he could move through this all and just keep smiling? It felt- it felt like a knife stabbed at my chest, but why? It's his life, why I must feel like this? This is strange, what's wrong with me?

Argh! I hate this.

"Hey Nel? Helloooo? Helloooo, are you okayyyyy?".

"Ahhhhh! Oh sorry, I don't mean to".

"It's okay, shall we go now?".

"Uh- um, yeah, let's go", I nodded and walked down the streets along aside with him.

**Normal POV**

They walked towards home, they've finished their homework.

But then Ichigo said,"Um, Nel, do you feel hungry?", she shook her head and then said,"No, I'm not, hehe".

But then, soon her stomach let out a growl and..., Ichigo laugh hardily.

"Hahaha, Nel. If you really hungry you could just tell me. Well then, let's go!", Ichigo take Neliel hand and run,"Wait, wait, wait. Itsygo!".

Ichigo didn't pay attention to Nel, and soon they were in a crowded food court.

Nel sweat dropped then said,"Um Ichigo, I didn't bring any money", Ichigo just laugh and then he said,"It's alright, I treat, haha", Nel just feels embarrassed at this, she didn't want to keep bothering him.

Ichigo saw the look on her face and smiled,"C'mon Nel, it's ok. So now, why don't you pick any food you wanted? Here!" he said as he gave her some of his money,"Uh, thanks Itsy-".

Ichigo patted her head,"Don't mention it", he said as she blushed.

Ichigo laughed hardily,"Look at your face Nel! Hahaha, you look dumb when you're blushing".

"Shut up!".

"Ah, c'mon Nel, don't get so worked up. Now go get your food, or I will let the whole class know about your secret", she blushed as he said it.

'_Dammit, why I spill it out before_' she thought as the flashback playing on her mind.

_Flashback : On_

_"So, then you really had it on you?", without hesitation she answered,"Yes! Why not?", Ichigo just look at her with 'WTF?' face and then he said,"No I mean you, really…?", she smiled and nodded,"Yes, yes , yes… … … What the- What did you ask before? … … OH SHIT! Don't tell everyone alright?", he laughed like a crazy man with his mouth all opened and smirking._

_'Oh crap! What should I do? No chance…', she thought,"So what now? You're going to tell everyone that I'm still sticking around with those things?", he shook his head and said with a smirk still sticking on his face._

_"Ah, alright. By the way, that has always happened to some people, nothing special anyway. But…, you know, this place doesn't seem there's anyone who would've those kinds of things like what you did. HAHAHAHA!",he said as he keep laughing._

"_Itsy so evil! E-V-I-L! Huh!", she said as she let out her pouty face_

_"Alright, alright. I'm just joking, c'mon Nel, don't take it too hard. I won't tell them, hahaha!", she pouted again._

_"Look at that", she said as she pointing her finger at somewhere else. Ichigo look at what she pointing at and at the same time she took the advantage, she kicked him on his thigh as hard as she could. Ichigo groaned in pain,"Argh! C'mon Nel, It's only a joke, I won't tell them, I swear". _

_"You swear?", she asked._

_"Yes! I swear, c'mon Nel. Don't take it too hard on yourself", she giggled and kick his thigh again,"Ouch! Dammit, what's wrong with you!?", she smirked and said,"That one is for scaring the hell out of me, hehe"._

_"Alright, so what we're going to do now?", Ichigo asked,"Baka! (Stupid) Isn't it obvious? Let's finish this work, I'm going to had myself explode later on…". Then blah blah blah blah blah blah … … … … … … … … … … … … …_

_Flashback : Off_

"Hello? Nel? Hello? Are you okay?", Ichigo nudge her

"Oh, sorry. I'll go now, bye Itsy!".

'_Hmm, I wonder what's on her mind_', he thought.

In the other place, Nel had peeked around the food court.

'_Hmm, what should I buy?_', she thought.

Then she saw a tall skinny looking guy, with long black hair and a sadistic smirk on his face.

'_Is that Nnoitra? Oh no, not now please_'. Then she saw the person she thinks was Nnoitra began moving towards her.

'_Damn, what should I do now? … … RUN!_', she thought as she start to run away from him.

The man that appeared to be Nnoitra begins to run too, following her from behind. '_Ichi…, Help me…_', she thought.

In the other hand, Ichigo standing, waiting for her to come with his and her food.

Just a bit moment later, he saw Nel running.

'_What the hell just happened?_', he thought then he noticed there was a tall skinny looking guy with long black hair chased after her.

'_Shit! Hang on Nel! I'll come for you!_', he started to running.

"Hey wait!", the skinny guy shout at Nel.

'_Dammit! I can't do anything except running for now. Ichigo, please…, save me!_', she thought and keep running away from that skinny guy. She scared, keep running away from that guy.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, crash!_

She fell to the ground. Cursing herself and get up, but… she's late now.

The guy she thinks was Nnoitra was in front of her now,'_Shit! What should I do now?_'.

"Hey, gotcha. Finally, hah, hah, hah, you…, is that you, Neliel?", the man said.

'_SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK HIM! Ichi…, save me…_', she thought.


	5. Troubled Past

**Disclaimer :_ I do not own bleach_**

Chapter 5 : Troubled Past

'_Oh no, what should I going to do now? Ichi…, save me…_', she thought.

Then the skinny guy spoke,"Hey, I think you was Neliel. Am I right? Eh, wait a sec…, that pink line on your face…, BASTARD! Hah! Finally, It's really you! After all, now you become a big busty woman huh. You might be sexy and pretty, but now, time for little payback. Hahahaha!", he moving closer to her.

She really scared now, tears began ran down from her eyes, all she could think now just Ichigo, she keep saying his name on her mind,'_Ichi…, Ichigo…, Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…_', and finally she shout,"ICHIGO!".

The man confused,"Hah? Ichigo? Who was that? Your boyfriend? … … … … wait, wait… … oh my…, so now you're hooked up with that orange haired bastard? Hahaha! This shall be fun!", he said, but then both of them heard someone said behind that skinny guy,"Who the hell do you think you are? Who said you have a right calling me a bastard?".

Hearing the voice, Nel feels her heartbeat running faster and faster,'_Ichi…_'.

"Me? You ask about me? I'm Nnoitra Gilga, the one who calls you a BASTARD!", soon a fist landed on Nnoitra face, it was Ichigo's.

Then quickly he grip Nel's arm,"Let's go!", he said asthey ran past Nnoitra

"Dammit! HEY WAIT!", Nnoitra shout from their back. Ichigo and Neliel laughed as they running away from Nnoitra.

"He's such a dumb person as always, right Nel? Hahaha!", Ichigo said.

Both of them keep running with laughs and joy overwhelming them, she smiled and Ichigo go grinned as he looked at her,'_She's pretty…_', he thought.

'_Wait…, maybe I was wrong, she wasn't pretty…, but… Beautiful…_', he blushed as he kept looking at Nel as he run.

However, something in front of them makes both Neliel and Ichigo startled.

In front of them there was a tall person with height almost the same as Ichigo, a spiky blue hair, his face wore a maniacal grin.

"It's been a long time huh?", the blue haired maniac said. "G- g- Grimmjow? Is that you?", both Ichigo and Neliel said in unison, "Ha! So both of you still could remember us?", the guy named Grimmjow said as Nnoitra has reached them, panting….

"Dammit, you both so fast…, hah… hah hah. Damnit I lost my breath"

'_Shit, now were in trouble_', Both Ichigo and Nel thought.

* * *

**Urahara Shop  
11.00 AM, Living Room**

Four people sat on the floor, staring at each other. In front of them, there was a small round table.

Two of them could be recognize as Nel's father and Ichigo's too. The other two was a woman that a dark chocolate skin and a man with simple green thingy.

The woman has a dark skin, pair of golden eyes and long purple colored hair with locks. Beside the woman, there's was a man wearing a simple green Japanese garments and striped green-white colored cowboy shaped hat.

After minutes of silence, the man with green-white cowboy hat that known as the owner of the shop, speaks,"Shall we begin this meeting?", the other 3 just nodded.

"Where is your son Isshin?", the dark skinned girl spoke,"He's out with my daughter", Della said as Isshin just nodded.

"My, my, Kurosaki-san why you're looked so different today, it's not like yourself, huh?", Kisuke said, then the dark skinned girl speak again,"Kisuke! Just cut it out! Get serious now, his son was in danger, and you're just keep playing around?", Kisuke sighed in defeat

"Alright, alright, don't get so worked up Yoruichi-san, so what's the main thing you want to talk to me about, Kurosaki-san?"

"Now, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, Dellagen Ra Odelschwanck, listen carefully. (Isshin explained too three of them as flashback running again…) … … … … … … … … … … … … …"

_Flashback : On_

_That day…, it was a rainy day, rainy Sunday. Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo Kurosaki's sisters crying in that rainy morning. Masaki Kurosaki was carrying both of them, try to calming her crying daughters._

_Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting on his bed staring at window and mumbling,"Ah…, why now? Hmph, I can't go out with mom"._

_Soon Ichigo heard his mother voice,"Ichi, come down, I need your help", then he rose from his bed and walk downstairs to ask her mom what she needs._

_Thunder coming from the gray sky, it's only makes things worse, Yuzu and Karin cries grow louder as each thunder keep striking again,"Don't cry, don't cry, mom's here, don't cry my little angels, don't cry", Masaki keep trying to makes her little angels calm, and tried to tell them that they were safe, nothing need to be afraid of._

_Soon the door behind her opened, she looked back just to see a kid with bright orange hair come at her._

"_What's wrong mom?", Ichigo asked,"Could you take care your little sisters for a while, mommy wants to talk to daddy",Masaki said, Ichigo just nodded as his mother left him to take care of her two little angels._

_Ichigo was alone in the room now…, no, he wasn't alone, there's still has his two little sisters crying on the bed. Yes, he must calm both angels mind down._

_He move near his sisters and stroking their hair at the same time,"Don't cry Yuzu, Karin. I am here, and I as your brother I will take care both of you, makes sure both of you were safe. I won't let anything harm one of you, I promise…", he said as he held his sisters arm._

_Soon the miracle came upon him, outside was still raining hard with thunder keep string around the town, but his two little sisters was calming down now, both them sleep peacefully, then a smile spread across Ichigo face._

_Isshin was working on a paperwork on his table at the clinic, soon the door that separate Kurosaki's Residence and Kurosaki's Clinic opened._

_From the aura and scent that Isshin sense, he could notice that his wife was looking for him and then he said,"Is there anything wrong, honey?", Masaki smiled at her husband as he called her,"Could I have a talk with you for a while, darling?"._

_"Sure thing, honey"._

_"This about our family, don't lie to me please, I love you. I have to ask you now, Isshin, are you really a Shinigami?"._

_"… … … …", it needs time to let his mind work on what his wife just ask him about. Then after a seconds of silence, he finally spoke,"Yes, honey and I'm well aware that you once was a Quincy right?"_

_Masaki sweat dropped after what her husband told her earlier, then she sighed and said,"Yes, but you know, it's not the thing that I was really afraid of", Isshin just smiled and then ask his beloved wife,"Then, what it should be?"._

_Masaki sighed then speak,"You know, even I'm not a Quincy anymore, but there's still has a plenty of reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) inside my body. Since yesterday I've been feeling good, but then I was having a nightmare that there was a strange man in the dark going to hunt our family, It- it's just felt so real to me, and… today I really sense the same aura, it was the same person from my dream. Then in another dream, I- I saw there's so many people, su-surrounding a person. I try to take a sight from it, but can't. The- the only I- I heard th- they talking about w- was s- some- someone with o- orange hair d- d- dea- d", tear has found its way down to her cheek, then Isshin hug her and said,"No,I'm here. It's alright, don't cry…"._

_Masaki kept crying on Isshin chest, then after she has calming herself she speak,"I- I think I'm going to see how's Karin and Yuzu now", Isshin let her go and smiled._

_The rain has not stopped yet, and thunder keep striking like hell. Masaki entered Yuzu and Karin room, then she smiled. She saw her two little angels sleeping peacefully with their brother on the center of them._

_'I don't know how this could happen, but I think it's good to see it like this. Each of them bonded perfectly and strongly', she smiled and get out from the room, closing the door behind her._

_Then, finally, the rain has stop, it's already shining again, and the sun comes out from the grayish cloud. Masaki opened her eyes and get up from the couch she had been sleeping on this entire morning,"Hmph, what time is it?", then just in a blink of eye Isshin appeared in front of her,"WHUAOAH!"._

_Masaki startled and fell down, but Isshin caught her and said,"It's 13.30, honey", Masaki grinned and laugh._

_Then Isshin let her go and speak,"Go take Ichigo out, you've promised him to take him to the carnival at downtown right?"._

_'Damnit, how could I forgot it!?', she thought then she call Ichigo._

_Ichigo meanwhile was dressing himself, when he heard his mother call him, he gets out from his room and reach downstairs. "What's is it mom?", Ichigo asked._

_Masaki take a good look at her son and then smiled,"So you're ready?", Masaki asked back, then Ichigo smiled widely and said,"Yes!"_

_After some minutes of preparations, both Masaki and her son were heading up to the downtown to get to the carnival. Ichigo was giggling all around the trip, 'He's so excited', she thought and smiled at Ichigo widely just as he did._

_They have reached the carnival. All things just going perfectly, they were having fun. Until…, until something that kept bothering Masaki until now had shown up._

_'Damnit, what should I do?', she thought then she felt someone just grip her hand and she smiled._

_'Ichigo…, I know that my time has over. Please take care Karin and Yuzu. Love you, Ichigo…', waters of sadness had been filling up her eyes, but she keep preventing her from crying and then she said,"Ichigo, can you wait here? Mommy wants to take care of something, just for a while, ok?"._

_Ichigo let out his big warm smile for his mother, and it just makes things worse, she can't keep the waters that overflowing on her eyes, then… the tears had found its way down to her cheek._

_Ichigo with his confused looks asked his mom,"Why's mommy crying? Something wrong mom?", it couldn't be helped anyway, then she smiled,"No It's nothing Ichigo. You wait here, ok? Mommy will be back soon", she said as she's pointing her index finger at Ichigo head._

_A square shaped orange colored barrier formed around Ichigo, just in a sec Ichigo fell to the ground, unconscious._

_They weren't in crowded area, it's more like a secluded place, so no one would see him._

_Then Masaki whispered,"Isshin…, please take care of our kids, I'm sorry, but I love you… Thank you Isshin, Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo…, goodbye…". Then she just vanished, leaving the form of unconscious Ichigo alone._

_Masaki was now at a place, that there has no way to be seen humans walking around here. Her breathe was so heavy, she even could barely breathing. "So you've come, Masaki Kurosaki", a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbone call._

_He has long black hair, reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows, a well-kept muttonchops and a connected mustache._

_"What do you want? If you want to take the full power of mine just take it, but please don't ever touch my family!", Masaki said to the man in front of her._

_"Hahahaha…, yeah… you were right about I'm taking your powers. But… there has to be more than that"._

_He said it as he stab a big sword right at her heart, the blood began to pour down to the floor.  
"Don't you realize that your body was the key to the boy? Your son will be mine from now on, and soon I will obliterate the Seireitei. You won't be able to do anything about it, so please just die peacefully", he said._

_But then Masaki held his wrist and said,"Who said that I couldn't do anything about it?"._

_Her body began to glow with orange color,'Isshin take care of our little kids'_

_She closed her eyes and then she heard someone called her,"__Hang on __Masaki! Getsuga Tenshō! (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)", a very big blue wave of reiatsu coming from Isshin sword as he said it._

_It exploded to the ground, as the dust cleared, Isshin and Masaki couldn't be seen anywhere"No! Dammit, I lost them! I can't even sense their reiatsu! (Spiritual Pressure)"._

_In the other hand, Isshin and Masaki was on the other side of the forest, he keep suppressing his and Masaki's reiatsu. "Masaki! Hang on!", as he said it he put his hands on Masaki heart, his hands was glowing green. Masaki held her husband hand and said,"I think I can't go any longer, Isshin, I love you, take care of our kids…"._

_"No! Please, stay with me, I love you, don't go please"._

_She let out her smile, it was weak, she doesn't have any energy, and for the last time she said,"Yes, I'll stay with you forever in your heart. Don't give up Isshin, because our kids still need to be protected. I… love… you…". She has gone, the green glow stopped, tears getting its way down to his cheek, sky darkened and the clouds are crying,"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"._

_Flashback : Off_

"So, how you could know about this entire thing? Are you always stalking your wife all the time?", Kisuke asked, playfully… again…

"No, I wasn't with her all day, everything that I said were gotten from dreaming, I think it was a vision that Masaki given to me. That fateful day, that day my wife gone from existence, I was worrying about her all the time. I was at home, keep tracking my wife reiatsu, and then I felt something just went wrong. So I come to her location and all I saw was a man stabbed his sword on her heart".

Silence was overwhelming around the room, then Della said,"So then, who's this guy that has killed your wife?", Isshin shook his head,"No, I dont't know who he's were. But I still remember clearly what's he looks like".

Then, the door behind Isshin is opened. Revealing a tall man with neat grey suit speaks,"He was the leader of Quincy, his name was Yhwach, he was once to be called Juhabach".

Isshin gave a 'wtf?' look at the man and then said,"Ryūken ?".

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
12.00 PM, Waiting Room**

"Doc! How he's been doing?", Nel asking a doctor that just has finished his checking operatory.

"Well, this is interesting to see him still alive. No problems, nothing would be dangerous for him. But please don't startle him, he was still on out-shocked", the doctor replied and then Neliel said thanks to him.

She walked over to the room that where the one who she has been asking for about the man state as the other two guy following her behind,"Tch,I wonder what's wrong with that orange haired cocky head", the tall skinny man behind Neliel said.

After he had said it, a small growl could be heard from Nel,"Don't make her angry, she's serious now", the blue haired one behind Nel whispering to the skinny one.

She opened the door carefully without even making noise.

She walks inside the room as the other two followed behind. She saw Ichigo was lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

Her heart felt dropped when she saw the bandage that formed around Ichigo's head.

_Flashback : On_

_"What should we do now Ichigo?", Nel ask Ichigo while Nnoitra and Grimmjow was surrounding them._

_"No idea…, let's prepared for the worst. Stay beside me!", Ichigo replied. Both of them closing their eyes preparing for the worst coming, and… nothing happened."HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY!", both Nnoitra and Grimmjow is laughing at Ichigo and Nel._

_Both Ichigo and Nel just confused at their behavior and gave a 'wtf?' look on their faces._

_"Sorry dude, but we don't have any intent to harm you pussy"._

_Ichigo and Nel still stunned, and then Grimmjow held out his hand and waits to be greeted._

_"Heh?", Nel and Ichigo confused._

_"Hey, are you just going to look at me or shook my hand, old friend…?", Ichigo shook his hand as he said it._

_"Yeah, friend…!"._

_"C'mon dudes, let's get out from here", Nnoitra said and just in a mere seconds there was a mask with 4 red strips on the top-right side formed around his face, and suddenly he just running like a mad man._

_"ICHIGO!", Nel screamed._

_Ichigo keep running, running in the middle of a street, there were so many cars._

_Later there's a bus moving towards him, the bus keep honking, but Ichigo didn't move, then… he was hit by the bus and passed out, the mask that had been on his face had disappeared without leaving a trace, blood began to pour down from his upper head…_

_Flashback : Off_

She slowly rubbed his forehead,'_Is it was the thing?_', she thought.

Ichigo eyes slowly opened,"Uh, where am I?".

"Ichigo! You're awake!", Nel shouted in joy.

_'Ah, maybe I was in hospital right now. But why my head hurt like hell?_', Ichigo thought.

"So you're awake, berry head?", Grimmjow said as it slightly irritated him.

They talk all night, until 9 PM Grimmjow and Nnoitra have left. Nel was in charge to take care of Ichigo.

"You sure, you don't want to go home? I could take care myself anyway, your dad might be worrying about you right now",Ichigo said as Nel just reply him with a big warm smile,"It's ok, Itsy! I had asked my dad, so there's nothing needs to be worry about".

"Thanks Nel", Ichigo said as three cloaked figure on the night sky watching Ichigo and Nel from window.

"It seems my predictions were wrong, it has awakened so fast than I had expected. This just getting interesting", one of the cloaked figure that stand on the center from the two said.

"Ya' sure about this kid, huh? He might ruin yer' plan, boss", the other said.

"Yeah it might be, but let's just see what this going lead to. Now, let's head back", the one on the center said as they vanished in a blink of eye.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic/Residence  
10.00 PM, Rooftop**

Isshin Kurosaki was lying on the rooftop of his house. His face seems saddened,'_Masaki, I missed you_'

Tears began find its way down his cheek.

He is holding a note… a note that Masaki has given to him before she left Ichigo on that barrier. He held it tightly as more tears leaked out from his eyes, then he take a look at that note for once again.

_The Note :_

_I'm sorry, but I love you. Thank you, Isshin. You've been the best thing I ever had in my life_

He keeps crying until there were no tears seen in his eye, he throw the paper as the wind blows away.

'_I love you Masaki, I will protect Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. This will be the last time I cry, I promise. There will be no more tears from now on. I promise Masaki, I love you…_'.


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 6 : Confrontations

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"**_Bold-Italic_**" / '**_Bold-Italic_**' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks (Exception for Flashbacks)

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
05.00 AM, Ichigo's Room**

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He felt something pressed against his stomach, and well, Nel was just sleeping on him with her head above his stomach. He couldn't help it, but smile at her sleeping form.

'_I wonder what happened last night_', he thought as his eyes were getting heavy and soon he drifted off to sleep.

On the morning sky at Karakura town, exactly above the hospital, two figures came out. One of them was wearing a shinigami uniform with a haori draped across his waist, his face to be exactly looked like…, Isshin Kurosaki. On his side was Kisuke Urahara, holding a long stick cane like on his right hand.

"So, Kurosaki-san… What's bring you here?", he asked as he just saw Isshin began to unsheathe his sword and said,"They're coming…".

"_Ikorose, Shinsō… (Shoot to Kill, God Spear)_".

"_Okiro, Benihime (Awaken, Crimson Princess)_. _Chikasumi no Tate! (Blood Mist Shield)_".

**_CRASH!_**

Urahara was thrown back a bit by its force of the unknown person's blade and his hexagonal shield has a crack on it now. '_That was one hell of a dangerous attack. If I had get the hit before, I must be injured badly right now, I must be careful…_', he thought.

"Ah…, I missed…", one of the two unknown cloaked figure said.

"It was your fault that you always playing around at every task were given", the second one said.

"Ya, ya… whatever buzz…".

"Hey! Who are you people? Why are you sneaking and attacking us?", Isshin said to the cloaked figure.

"Who are you then? Judging me to answer your question?", stated the one who looked dark skinned.

"Ah…, let just finish this ya…? _Ikorose_-_(Shoot to Kill)_", when the figure just about to said it, Isshin interrupt,"_Moero, Engetsu! (Burn, Scathing Moon) Getsuga Tenshō! (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)"._

"_-Shinsō… (God Spear)", the figure finished as Isshin finished his too._

Both attack clashed as Isshin's attack just slip past the figure sword that has extended so very fucking long.

Isshin dodge it as the unknown figure did the same, and then Urahara said,"Actually what's your purpose of doing this? Care to explain?".

"It is none of your business", the dark skin cloaked figure stated sternly.

"Ah…, you don't have to be so rude dude", Urahara replied playfully as his face changed into serious one and said"After all, we're going to finish this God-knows-what business you had with me and Isshin sooner, right?".

"STEP ASIDE KISUKE! Hadō #88 : _Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō! _(_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder_)", Kisuke stepped aside as the blast of a huge blue electrical energy just move past him and keep moving towards the two cloaked figure in frightening speed, and then Kisuke said"Tessai…?".

Just as the energy about to hit the two, another figure showing from behind of them, wearing the same cloak,"Bakudō #81 : _Dankū_ (_Splitting Void_)". A big transparent wall appeared in front of the now three figures.

**_BOOOMM!_**

Fires and smokes could be seen everywhere around the wall. The newly appeared figure stepped forward as the wall shattered and opened the cloak that had hid his appearance.

Isshin gasped, but exception for Kisuke and Tessai. "A- A- Aizen… Sōsuke Aizen?", Isshin said.

"Yeah, it's me…, former Captain of 10th Squad, Isshin Kurosaki", the one who was called as Aizen said.

"Sōsuke…", Urahara curse under his breath.

"Well, well…, it seems our disguise uncovered ya', Aizen-_taicho_ (_Captain Aizen_)?", the one of the still hooded figure said as he and the other with dark skin remove the cloak that had hid his face.

"My…, my…, so you've been promoted to Captain, Gin Ichimaru and… Kaname Tōsen?", Urahara said playfully.

"Ah… I'm quite flattered, thank you", Gin replied while Tōsen just keep himself quiet.

"HEY! What just you want from us, Aizen!?", Isshin said impatiently.

"My…, my…, don't be so hasty. Alright, let's get this straight. Where'd you keep the Hōgyoku, Kisuke Urahara?", Aizen asked calmly.

"As I expected that you would ask for that. Hmm…, let me think for a while mmmmmm…".

"Don't fool around, Kisuke Urahara. Spell it now if you still value your life", said Kaname with his hand on his sword, ready to draw it.

"Alright then, my answer is… _Nake- _(_Cry_)", Kisuke said as he begins swinging his sword.

"_Nake-_ (_Cry_)", Tōsen said, began to draw his sword.

"_-Benihime_! (Crimson Princess)"  
"_-Suzumushi…_ (_Cricket/Bell Bug_)", both of them said in unison.

* * *

**Soul Society  
05.30 AM, 1st Division Squad's Head-Captain's Office Room**

**_BLAM!_**

"What do you need, Yama-jii? (Old Man-Yama)", said a man with wavy brown hair, wearing a pink decorated sakura trees haori and beside him was a man with long white hair, wearing a white haori and on its back written number 13 on Chinese language.

"Shunsui Kyōraku, Jūshirō Ukitake…, Both of you are hereby called to this room to receive a special top secret mission", said the old man in front of them, stroking his long white beard.

Ukitake gasped and then Kyōraku said,"And what would that be, Yama-jii?".

"Invading the Hueco Mundo", stated the old man calmly.

* * *

**Soul Society  
05.30 AM, 13th Division Squad's ****Training Ground**

"_Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_ (_Dance, Sleeved White Snow_). _Some no Mai, Tsukishiro_! (_First Dance, White Moon_)", a petite girl swinging her sword that all white colored into the air, and then just in a sec, the ground in front of her forming a white circle shaped thing and it erupted to the sky, becoming a huge ice pillar.

Sudden a black butterfly fly past the girl's ears, she heard…

"_Members of 13th division, Rukia Kuchiki. You are hereby called to immediately report to the Head-Captain"_

"Huh, me? I hope this wasn't something bad", she thought as she began _Shunpo-ing_ (_Flash Stepping_) to the 1st Division Squad.

* * *

**Karakura Town  
05.35 AM, Sky (Above Karakura Hospital, Near Ichigo's Room)**

The blood red energy that coming from Urahara sword just get deflected by Aizen's hand easily as the high pitched sound that coming for Tōsen sword just flew past wind.

"Ah…, they have gone away, I can't perform then", whined Gin.

"It looks they're fleeing, so what to do now, Lord Aizen?", ask Tōsen to Aizen

"We will head back now, and it seems Rukia Kuchiki task is about to be given right away", Aizen stated calmly as three of them disappear from existence.

* * *

**Soul Society  
05.30 AM, 1st Division Squad's Head-Captain Office Room**

"But, Yamamoto-sensei, (Master Yamamoto) why?", Ukitake ask.

"As just I said before, it was a top secret mission, you will be told when you're about to depart. Both of you are dismissed!", Yamamoto stated.

Both of Yamamoto's old protégé came out from that room and at the same time, both of them saw Rukia is about to get inside to meet the Head-Captain. When both of them was about to walk past Rukia, Rukia bow to both of them quickly.

"It is an honor to meet you in here, Ukitake-_taicho_ and Kyōraku-_taicho_", she said as she bowed deeply again.

"Ah, no need to be so formal Rukia. Anyway, what are you doing here Rukia?", Ukitake ask Rukia.

"Oh, I was called here to meet Yamamoto _sō-taicho_ (_Head-Captain Yamamoto_)".

'_Huh? This is so unusual for sensei to call a squad member to meet him, just what he had on Rukia?_', Ukitake thought.

"Alright then, see you later Rukia", Ukitake said.

"H- hai! Ukitake-_taicho_ (_Captain Ukitake_)", Rukia said as she heading towards the Head-Captain office room.

_Knock Knock…_

"Enter!", a gruff voice from inside the room said.

Rukia walked in as she heard the voice, then after she's inside, she said,"What can I help Head-Captain Yamamoto?".

"Rukia Kuchiki, you are _blah blah blah_ … …".

_10 Minutes Later_

The main door of the Head-Captain Office room opened slowly, revealing Rukia Kuchiki walking out from that room with her never-ending smile.

'_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_', she keep repeating that words on her mind as she walk towards the 13th Division Squad's Barrack.

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
06.30 AM, Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo opened his eyes, and then…

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!", he shouted, and sure Neliel was startled.

"Calm down Itsygo, we're in hospital", Nel said recollecting.

"Um… uh, sorry Nel", he replied.

"It's okay, hehe. Alright I need to get ready for school, I'll be right back, is that okay with you, Itsygo?".

"Yeah, I'm okay here and oh…, our homework, here…" Ichigo said as he gives their fully finished homework to Nel.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Bye Itsygo!", she said as she closed the door.

Now, there he was, alone with his thoughts.

Then Ichigo look at the window beside his bed,'_Just what happened last time…?_', he thought.

'**Hey there, kingy!**', shouted a voice inside his mind.

"Fuck! Just who the hell you are, actually!?", Ichigo shout, not noticing a long black haired girl dressed in white was in front of him, holding his breakfast.

"M- me? I- I was a nurse, S- Shuzuka Amaya. I- I was in charge t- to g- give p- patients breakfast", she said terrified.

There's it, finally he's back to reality.

'_Shit! What I should I say to her now'_, he thought as he heard some laughter from the still unknown thing inside his body.

"Uh, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry, it was just I- I lost in thought", Ichigo said reassuringly.

"Oh…, I get it. That happens to some people though", she replied as she handed Ichigo breakfast.

"Thanks…, Shuzuka, right?", Ichigo ask.

"Um, yeah. Alright, see you later, I got to work", she said sheepishly as she rubbing his back and walked out from the room.

'_He's handsome, hehe_', the nurse thought.

'**B- bwfft- bfft- BWAHWHAWHAHAHAHAHA!**', the still unknown one laugh like a mad man.

'_Shut up!_'

'**That sure was funny, hahaha. Maybe I should do more later on, BWAHWHAHAHAHAHA!**', again… the white version of Ichigo laugh.

'_I told you to shut up!_'.

'**Well, why don't you come in?**'.

'_How do I do that!?_'.

'**Heh, easy… why don't you just try to take a nap, kingy?**'.

'_Later…_'

'**Okay… BWAHWHAHAHAHA!**', the unknown one keeps on his laughter as Ichigo began getting more annoyed by it.

'_Another irritating person…_', he thought, and then he begin to eat his breakfast.

_1 Hours Later_

Ichigo was watching television at his room, and as the time pass by, he's drifted off to sleep.

_Ichigo's Dream :_

"**_Ichigo…_**", called a man in dark red cloak, watching Ichigo with some seriousness written on **_his_** face.

"O- old man, is that you? T- The before one?".

"**_Yes, I am_**", the **_old man_** said, but then suddenly, **_his_** eyes widened in surprise, and **_he_** disappeared in a flash.

"What the fu-".

"**HEEEEAAHHHHHAAAAAA!**", shouted the white version of Ichigo above Ichigo himself with **his** huge cleaver, ready to cut him into half.

**_CLASH!_**

Just in time, the **_old man_** blocked the attack. Ichigo just stare at these two without any expression written on his face. But soon, something inside himself telling him to run…, to run for his life.

"**_RUN NOW ICHIGO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!_**", shouted the **_old man_**. Just in an instant, Ichigo runs with all his might, running as fast as he could, running like a maniac as if his life were depended on it.

"**You're not getting away kingy, _BAN-KAI_!** (_Full Release_)", **he** shouted as pure black energies surrounding **him**. The **_old man_**eyes widened, and then **_he_**quickly does the same. When both energies disappeared from the two, the younger version of the **_old man_** eyes widened again as **_he_** saw the figure in front of **_him_**.

"**_Shit…_**", **_he_** muttered under **_his_** breath.

A mask with 4 red strips on the top-right side could be seen on **his** face and behind the mask, a devilish smile was formed on **his **face. "**Get ready, kingy! _Getsuga Ten_-**", before **he** finished his sentence, **he** was cut off by the **_old man__'s_** young version strikes.

"**_No, you won't. Not this time, not now_**", **_he_** said as **_he_** put more pressure on **_his_** strike. However, it doesn't work at all, instead the white version of Ichigo beginning to overpower the brown haired **_young man_**. "**Now we're talkin'. HEAHHAAAA!**", **he **shouted like a madman as **his** smirk got wider.

Their sword keeps trading more slashes, and as the time passes, the power that put into the sword become wilder. The **_old man_** younger version sure was overpowered badly by **him**.

"**_Getsuga Tenshō! _**(_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)", **_he_** said, and when the black red-sided beam was in front of **him**. **He** didn't even bother **himself** to dodge the attack, instead **he** just slashed it in half with **his **bare hand. The **_old man_**eyes widened in surprise as **his **smirk just grew wider.

With that, the white version of Ichigo dashed towards the brown haired person.

**CLASH!**

**_He_** blocked it, but soon the realization hit **_him_**. As **his **sword still in contact with the **_old man__'s_**, **he** placed **his **left hand palm above **his** sword.

"**_Getsuga_**_-_", **he** began.

'**_This is bad…_**', the **_old man_** thought.

"**_Tenshō…_**", **he** finished.

* * *

**Urahara Shop  
08.00 AM, Living Room**

Silence overwhelms the room itself. Five men and one woman sat on the floor with seriousness written on their faces. Then, finally, a man with black kimono and a white haori draped on his waist began to speak.

"Damn Urahara! Why do we have to go back? We could beat them down dammit!".

"No…", Urahara replied, not showing any signs of doubt.

Everyone eyes on the room widened in surprise, exception for Tessai Tsukabishi and Yoruichi Shihōin.

"B- but how?", Dellagen suddenly ask.

"I don't know exactly, it just that a had bad feelings about it", Urahara stated, caused everyone to drop anime's style, and sure exception for Tessai and Yoruichi, and let's add one more person, Ryūken Ishida.

"But, to be precise, he could just take down five captains without breaking a sweat", Urahara stated, and everyone eyes widened again in surprise. Surely, for once again, it was an exception for Tessai and Yoruichi.

"Well, after all, he also has Gin and Tōsen by his side. They were also a very skilled fighter. So, at that time, I'm sure we won't stand a chance against three of them", Yoruichi added, making Isshin to shut off his mouth completely.

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

"Urahara-san, a hollow with abnormally _reiatsu_ appeared inside Karakura Hospital!", Tessai stated.

"That means…, ISSHIN! YOUR SON IS-", Yoruichi said and turned to tell Isshin, but then she stopped as she is just staring at wall.

_Meanwhile_

"Ichigo…, hang on. Daddy is coming…", Isshin said as he moving towards the hospital, with cold sweat formed around his face. Then, Della was behind him and tapping his shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be fine as they keep moving towards the hospital.

* * *

**Karakura High School  
08.15 AM, 2-3 Classroom**

'_What's this feeling? It feels like something bad have happened_', Nel thought as the teacher began to look at her in suspicious.

"Nel-san, are you still there?", the teacher asked, makes her back to the reality.

"I- I'm sorry miss, j- just lost in thought. Sorry, that won't happen again", she said and then paying back attention to the teacher in the class. '_Something bad must've happened. I hope Ichi's okay_'.

_Around 30 minutes later_

The bell rang throughout the school, every student made their way out from their own classes. Then suddenly, Nel felt someone tapped her shoulder, and she looked back only to see her big busty classmate. Yeah, she was Orihime, a confused expression written clearly on her face.

"Nel-san, what's the matter? Are you alright? Is there something wrong? It looks like you are worrying something, am I right?", she asked. Well, those questions were looking for the same topics, right? Why don't just answer it with simple one?

"Yeah, I'm worrying about Ich-", Nel closed her mouth before she tell the truth. The real one damn truth. '_Damn! I can't tell them that there has some freaking unknown thing inside Itsy-kun. Keep controlled Nel…, choose your words wisely_', she mentally cursing herself for almost dismantle the secret.

"Nel-san, are you okay? Hello…?", she tried to get Nel back to reality as she keeps swinging her hand in front of her face. "Wh- what…? Oh sorry Inoue-san, I'm just kind of spacing out", Nel replied as she puts her right hand on her head as if she had headache.

"Alright then, so what is it you are worrying about?", she asked, rather innocently. Cold sweat began to form around her brow down to her neck. '_Damn! What should I say to her?_ _I can't say that I'm worrying about Ichi-kun_', she thought as she blushed, thinking about him by mentioning his name on her mind.

"Hey, Nel-chan! How ya' been doin', baby?", from somewhere nowhere, Keigo just come out, interrupting the girls' conversation, and sure, saving Nel from the narrow situation. Well, Orihime, being the shy one as ever, blushed at Keigo's words.

'_At least, Ichigo's pervy friend has it use too, hehe_', she thought, and then sighed in relief.

"Oh, yea. Tatsuki-chan must've waiting me at outside, see you later Nel-san", Orihime said as she rushed out from the class. "So, now it's just both of us, Nel-chan. Wanna have some fun with lil' old Keigo, eh?", he said with teasing tone as Nel just blushed at his comment. Then, Mizuiro appeared and pulls Keigo's by collar, dragging him away from her. "I'm sorry Nel-chan, he's always been like this most of times. Well then, Goodbye Nel-chan". Sure, that saves her from narrow situation, again….

'_I just hope this would end soon, I need to see Ichi-kun_', she thought as the bell began to ring.

Without noticing, a raven colored hair man with glasses was deep in thought,'_What's this feeling? Suddenly, a monstrous hollow reiatsu appeared near the hospital. What's going on here? But let's not think about it, those shinigami brats should've wiped it already_'.

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
09.00 AM, Ichigo's Room**

A transparent wall could be seen like was about to cage something inside of it. Maybe like to prevent something out from that place. Yeah, a barrier…

"Isshin! I don't think I could last much longer!".

"Just hold on! We can't let him go out from here, it's too risky".

Then suddenly , a man with blue cloak appeared beside Dellagen, forming a white cube on his hand.

"Need help?", the man asked.

"Sure, It was hard in here anyway. Thanks Tessai-san", Della replied.

'_Ichigo…, please… you must win…_', Isshin said as he began to charge with his own sword at his son.

_Ichigo's Dream :_

"**Heh! C'mon, you look around 20s, but your move like some kind of an 80 years old geezer. Pfft, you didn't even entertain me a bit**", the white version Ichigo said as **he** smirked at the **_old man_**.

"**_Yeah, you were right after all. But let me tell you something…_**", the young male said as **_he_** slowly getting up. "**_I may or never could defeat you in a battle, but…_**", **_he_** said, and then pointing **_his_** sword at Ichigo, who now was stunned by **_his_** action.

"**_How about him…?_**".

The white version of Ichigo eyes narrowed,"**You kidding me right?** **This little kiddo? BWAHAAHAHA! YOU'RE SO FUNNY OLD GEEZER! HAHAHAHA!**".

"**_It's worth to try, isn't it?_**_"_, **_he_** said as **_he_**began to walk towards Ichigo, who was still stunned.

"**N- no, DON'T! IT CAN'T BE! IT WOULD CRUSH US! DAMN YOU OLD GEEZER!**", **he** said as **he** began to dash toward the younger version of the **_old man_**.

But it was too late…

The **_old man_**sword has attached into Ichigo's body, exactly… right at his heart. **He** stopped, **he **didn't move, **he** just watch it as if something bad gonna happen. Then, the blue things began to form around the sword and moving towards Ichigo's heart. The ground around Ichigo began to crack, and then the brown haired young male shouted at Ichigo.

"**_NOW, ICHIGO! CALL ME! MY NAME IS…-_**".


	7. Burning Flies (Part I)

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 7 : Burning Flies (Part I)

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"**_Bold-Italic_**" / '**_Bold-Italic_**' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks (Exception for Flashbacks)

* * *

_Somewhere else above the Karakura Town_

A petite black haired girl could be seen flying in the air, or we should say, standing in the air. The girl is wearing a black kimono and a sheathed sword on her hip, ready to draw it when enemies come near. Then, suddenly…

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

She reached her pocket, only to take a flipping cell phone as if it was a GPS.

'_A hollow reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) was detected. It wasn't really far from here…, but this reiatsu…_".

In an instant, she felt a huge weight on her shoulder. '_What the hell is this? This mustn't some ordinary hollows, this is bad… I must hurry!_'.

After that, she dashed towards place. Hands were already on her sword, ready for whatever was coming.

_Ichigo's Dream :_

The **_old man _**sword has attached to Ichigo's body, exactly… right at his heart. **He** stopped, **he **didn't move, **he** just watch it as if something bad gonna happen. Then, the blue things began to form around the sword and moving towards his heart. The ground around Ichigo began to crack, and then the brown haired young male shouted at Ichigo.

"**_NOW ICHIGO! CALL ME! MY NAME IS…-_**".

"**ZANGETSU! **(_Slaying Moon_)", Ichigo shouted, and then, the place around Ichigo exploded, blue rays bursts out from Ichigo's body. It is too bright, until the white version of Ichigo even had to close both of **his **eyes from the luminous light.

"**Shit…**", **he** cursed under **his** breath.

The light faded, a person with black outfit and orange hair, holding a gigantic sword that once the **_old man _**use. Ichigo still standing there and began to look at his new appearance. "What the hell is this?", he said.

"I- I felt, I felt invincible", he said, but then suddenly a swing of a white katana was aimed at him.

_Clang!_

Ichigo blocked the attack, and then he saw the **_old man _**began to fade away. No… he's not fading away, instead it looks like he was being absorbed into Ichigo's huge sword.

"**Damn that old man…**", **he** silently cursed himself.

"What's this? What the hell is going on?", he said, and then after a few second, he realized it now…

"**Shit…, he began to understand him**", **he** muttered as he saw Ichigo began to swing his sword.

"_Getsuga…_".

"**Damn! Why I can't move! What's wrong with me? This is bad… this is bad…**", he said as he desperately tried to move.

"_TENSHŌ!_", he finished.

_Outside Ichigo's body :_

'_Hang on Ichigo_', Isshin thought as he paired a blow from his transformed son.

'_I could beat it, but I can't hurt him. Even just opening my shikai _(_Initial Release_)_, it could hurt him badly. I can't just hurt my own son_', he mentally cursing himself for such disadvantage.

Then suddenly, a black red-sided mist appeared around Ichigo transformed form and it began to encircling around Ichigo. A luminous light came to the sight as Isshin covered his eyes to prevent him from seeing the blinding light.

'_H- he_ _did it?_'.

The mist began to disappear, and then Ichigo on his normal Human form collapsed on the floor.

Outside the building, a petite shinigami watching from the sky. '_This can't be! A human producing hollow and shinigami reiatsu! _(_Spiritual Pressure_) _It's impossible! I must report this, but the other reiatsu I felt, there another shinigami with the human before. But it's gone now. I must report this to the S.R.D.I. later_', the petite girl was deep in thought, as she began to fly over the sky, heading somewhere.

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
02.00 PM, Ichigo's Room**

"Damn! My head hurt", Ichigo said as he wakes up. But then, he felt some weight on his stomach.

"N- Nel?".

"H- huh?", she said weakly as she slowly gets up and look at Ichigo with her sleepy face. Then soon, the realization hit her…

"ITSYGO! YOU'RE AWAKE!", she hugged him as hard as she could, choking the life out of him. "Erp ekkkkk, N- Nel… c- can't b- breath", Ichigo stuttered.

"U- uh, I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to", she said as she let go of him.

They just sat there, staring at each other.

Silence…

…

Silence…

…

Stare…

…

Silence…

Nel, being the one that begin to feel uncomfortable about it began to speak,"I- Itsygo…?".

…

Silence…

"Uh oh, I'm sorry Nel. Just lost in thought", Ichigo replied, but then he heard a voice coming from inside him.

"Itsygo, are you ok?", she said with concern. Then Ichigo replied,"Yeah, just lost in thought… again", he finished.

"Umm, Itsygo… by the way, h- how about t- that _thing?_", she asked rather scared, but she really wants to know it. Yeah, that makes sense, since she was worried sick about him when she's on school and Ichigo is the only friend she could trust.

'_Damn! How should I tell her?_ _There has no fucking way I'm gonna tell the truth isn't it?_', he for once again, lost in thought of making plan…

"Itsy go…?", she stared at him, curiosity grew bigger as the time passes. Then, finally Ichigo were snapped into reality, and smiled. Sure, that was a damned fake smile. He puts so much effort for it anyway.

"Nothing happened about _it_, so how's your school?", he said, trying to change the subject, and hopes she wouldn't mind much about _it_. She didn't replied, and for a few seconds, she just stared at him with a blank face. Cold sweat began to form as Ichigo keep smiling at her.

Suddenly, her mouth began to form a smile. "Haha, it's good you'd ask. Umm… uh… nothing special, hehe", she said as she sheepishly rubbed her back head.

That afternoon, they spend together talking. Yeah, as they've said, nothing special happened. Maybe an exception for the orange haired teenager who's sitting on his bed, at the hospital.

For that boy, from today…

His life gonna change for 180 degree.

* * *

**Soul Society  
04.00 PM, 8th Division's Barrack**

The noon on Soul Society were peaceful as ever will be, and in here, we could see a captain with wavy brown hair sitting below a sakura tree, drinking a cup of tea. Uh, maybe it wasn't a tea, instead sake. Beside him was his best friend ever, a captain with white long hair that rule over the 13th Division, Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Shunsui…", he said.

"What's the matter Jūshirō?", he asked.

"I just was wondering about the last mission that Yamamoto-sensei gave us. It has been quite bothering me lately".

"Huh? What's wrong with it?".

"Yamamoto-sensei could've just sent the Onmitsukidō (_Stealth Force_) squad for this mission. I just can't understand, why it must be us?", Ukitake finished with heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Jūshirō, Yama-jii won't ever do any minor mistakes like this. I knew that he must have had think about his earlier. Just get lighten up, Jūshirō", Kyōraku said, reassuring his best friend.

"Yeah, maybe you were right. I must lighten up a bit.", he said as he pour a cup of sake for him and his friend.

_Meanwhile, around 12th Division's area, exactly on the S.R.D.I. _(_Shinigami Research and Development Institute_)

"YEAH! YEAH! FINALLY IT'S WORKING! I MUST REPORT HIS TO THE HEAD-CAPTAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!", a man known to be 12th division's squad Captain with his wicked smile said as he staring at a pyramid shaped glass that inside of it, there has a purple colored ball. Of course, it wasn't just some kind of ordinary ball.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared behind him. Ready to cut him in half.

_Clash!_

"W- who are you!? Why you're in my lab?", he said, startled by this sudden action.

The figure just stood there, without any reaction. But the Captain swears that he saw a smirk played on the figure's face. The Captain slowly calmed down and then put the pyramid shaped thing beneath his lab coat.

"I see, you won't tell me a thing. I guess, it's time to learn new things my test subject _8864#_. The refusal or acceptance is off your hands! _Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizō! _(_Rip, Leg-Cutting Jizō_)", he shouted as his blade manifested into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade is straighter and longer than the other side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer, and for the last, the baby's mouth seems like emit a purple gas full with venom.

With that, the Captain jump over and begin attacking the cloaked figure. The figure just smirked, as he take out an object with rectangular shape and throw it to the Captain.

A brief flashlight illuminating the room.

"Hah! Those flashlight-thingy won't work on me!", the Captain said confidently as he moved and _Shunpo_ (_Flash Step_) around the room, getting away from the light-thingy that thrown by the cloaked figure. The more that flashlight-thingy were thrown, the more some kind of sparkling dust filling the room.

Finally, Captain had made it in front of the cloaked figure, not wasting any more time, he stabbed his sword right at figure's gut. For a moment they didn't move, they just stood there, hovering in the air, not moving even an inch.

"It seems you're wrong, Captain of 12th Division, Kurotsuchi-_taic__hō_ (_Captain Kurotsuchi_)", _he_ said as _he_ patted _his_ shoulder. _He_…? Yes, the figure was a male, the thick cloak made it harder to see if it was a male or female. But that wasn't the main case now…

"The flashlight-thingy that you called it before, wasn't just a mere blinding light and as you notice now, this room now is filled with this sparkling-thingy too right?", _he_ said as _he_ blow the twinkling dust around playfully.

"These gorgeous sparkling dust, wasn't meant for nothing", _he_ said as _he_ began to take the pyramid shaped object from the Captain lab coat and walked out from the room calmly.

"It was used to paralyze the enemy fully and crush them…

…in place by instant", _he_ finished and…

**BOOOMMM!**

The sudden explosion that comes from the 12th Division's S.R.D.I. is shocking the whole Seireitei. Maybe not just Seireitei, but the whole Soul Society itself.

Well, except for three people. One with glasses and his never-ending smirk, the other was dark skinned one with his stern face, not to forget his glasses to hide his blindness beneath it. The last one, for sure with his silvery hair and dark cloak, the one who had caused this mess, with his crazed smile getting even wider by the time.

"I guess that pink haired maniac gonna felt overjoyed by this report ya'?", the cloaked figure said as he disappeared from existence.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
08.00 PM, House's Entrance**

'_Finally I'm home_', Ichigo said in his mind as he spin the doorknob, and then…

"ICHIGOOOOOO!", Isshin run and jump with his Daddy's Love kick directing straight on his son's face, sure as always, Ichigo dodge it effortlessly, sending Isshin flying out from the house. But, as Isshin flying through the door, he saw a beautiful smiling figure with long teal hair, so with all his might he stopped his Daddy's Love kick only to result in his face meet with the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there my soon daughter-in-law", he said with his thumb leads to Nel to show her as if he was alright.

Of course, with the words _my soon daughter-in-law_ rang through her head, instantly Nel face heated up and following with the crimson color crept into her face.

"D- Daughter in law…?", she stutter, still couldn't get what was on Ichigo's dad head. Isshin then get up and then patted her shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry, such a beauty like yourself, no one would stand a chance to take your place", Isshin said to her with his toothy maniac grin. Sure Nel still stunned by Isshin sudden crazy words.

Then, Ichigo who already had enough of his dad, fly a kick right at Isshin's face. Take makes Isshin fly backwards several yard, and then he took Nel's hand and get inside as he closed the door behind him.

"Damn dad…", he muttered.

Still, on outside, we could hear that kind of crazed dad muttering something about_ matured son _and _army of grandchildren_.

_Inside Kurosaki's Household_

"That man…", he cursed under his breath as he poke Nel on shoulder. "You okay?", he asked.

"Uh umm, I guess… yeah…", she said as she's rubbing her back head, still felt flustered by Ichigo's dad action.

"Alright, let head back to my room, I think I need to tell you something. It keeps bugging me for not telling you the truth", he said as he hold Nel hands and dragged both of them upstairs. Oh yea, not to forget…

"Karin, don't let the goat chin get inside the house", Ichigo yelled at his sister who's still watching TV with her response was thumbs up, which means "_OK! NO PROBLEM!_".

After both of them were inside Ichigo's room, Ichigo then motioned Nel to take a seat.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?", she asked rather curious.

"Uh, let's get to the point. Do you remember the accident when I got hit by the bus?", Ichigo said as Nel nodded slightly as her response.

"I guess, that might be **him**", Ichigo stated, but Nel still stared at him with confused face.

"Huh? Who was this **him** you're talking about?", she asked with curiosity still plastered on her face.

"Uh- err, I mean… this **him** was the _thing_ inside me and actually, there has TWO of them".

"Ooh….., that thinggg…", she said.

"…".

"…".

"…".

"WHATTT…!?", Nel suddenly burst out after the realization hit her.

Ichigo then began to tell her everything, about **him**, the **_old man_**, and mentioning that the **_old man_** was the protagonist who makes him felt invincible, giving him power to crush the white haired maniac version of Ichigo himself.

Suddenly, a flare of reiatsu (_Spiritual Pressure_) burst out from nearby Kurosaki's Residence.

"Nel, do you feel that?" Ichigo said looking at the window. Soon as he turned away to look at Nel, he was shocked to see what was in front of him.

"NEL!".

_Somewhere around Karakura Town's skies_

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

A petite woman in black fly around Karakura Town as her she clicking something on her what-so-like GPS phone that is now keeps beeping.

'_This reiatsu! It's probably a Menos Grande!_', she thought as she dashed towards the location where the GPS mark it.

After a while, she was found standing above certain clinic that was named Kurosaki's. Right now, she's facing her target, a tall black cloaked figure like with a white mask on its face and some spiky things around it. She began to unsheathe her sword and preparing for an attack,'_Here I come_'.

She dashed towards her target and said,"_ Mae, Sode no Shirayuki_ (_Dance, Sleeved White Snow_)", now as her sword has changed into pure white color, she swing her sword horizontally as she passed the gigantic black creature,"_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro_! (_First Dance, White Moon_)".

An ice pillar erupted into the sky, trapping everything that was inside of it. The black creature that was called as Menos Grande, now frozen. In a sec, the pillar of ice shattered into pieces with the creature.

"Fiuhhh…, even I had practicing a lot for this technique, I still can't control the amount of reiatsu that were taken to do this. Well, at least that thing is dead", she said as she's sheathing her sword back into it's guard.

But suddenly, a certain black hole appeared behind her, and a hand sprouted from inside of it. Sensing this, the petite woman eyes widen with surprise,'_Crap!_'.

_Inside Ichigo's bedroom_

"NEL! WAKE UP!", Ichigo yelled at her as he keeps nudging her, but she just still lay there in Ichigo's arms, unconscious.

"Damn! What should I do?", he said, thinking hard for a way to wake Nel up. But then suddenly, something interrupting his thoughts. A petite woman now was standing on his room, bleeding much from a cut at her right wrists. Only some kinds of three words were now formed on Ichigo's mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?".

* * *

**Soul Society  
09.00 PM, 5th Division's Captain Office**

Three man was now could be seen standing around the room. One was sitting at his desk that were probably the 5th Division's Captain, while the other two stood in front of the Captain's desk, one with his ever present smirk while the other one with glasses wearing his always-stern face.

"So, whaddya' gonna do now, Aizen-_taich__ō_?", he said as his smirk grew wider.

"Today… we're going to have a big show for Seireitei. Be prepared, Gin, Kaname", Aizen replied, and then the dark skinned captain nodded and headed out of room.

"My, my, Kaname-san so hasty, ne… Aizen-_taich__ō_?", he said, looking at Aizen intently.

"I guess so…".

_Meanwhile at 1st Division's Captain Office Room_

"Reporting, Head-Captain Yamamoto! We've finished investigating the S.R.D.I.! Here's the report we've gathered", a petite black haired girl with haori written 'Two' on Chinese simplified language on its back giving a document to the Head-Captain while bowing to him respectfully, following by the others who's wearing kind of black tight outfit looks like her servants.

"Alright, I guess this is enough for today. Furthermore, I would expect more from you, Soi-Fon-_taich__ō_. Now, you're dismissed!", he said as began to take a look at the report. Afterwards, the Head-Captain then gave a heavy sigh, this is going to be hard. Should I just cancel the mission I gave to Jūshirō and Shunsui?".

"Woah…, a mission? I never heard some kind of a Captain as Ukitake-_taich__ō _or Kyōraku-_taich__ō_ would be off in a mission. I guess it might be a top-secret ones, right?", a figure with white silvery hair appeared at the corner of the room. Yamamoto was facing the opposite, he didn't even want to look back at the figure, which he has known it since he comes inside this room.

"So, what kind of criminal's rank I should give you, Ichimaru-_taich__ō_? Then…, how about you Sōsuke Aizen?", he old man ask calmly with his usual gruff voice. As a response, finally Aizen were came into the view, a slight hint of amusement could be seen on his face.

"Instead of giving us the criminal's rank, how about you defend the Seireitei itself?", Aizen said to the old man with sarcastic tone. He knew, he must've got into the old man's nerve, now.

"Don't underestimate the Gotei Thirteen, you whelp! You think with the two of you, you could take us on lightly?", the old man said in proud tone, not knowing what might happen if he didn't act soon.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. But it wasn't two of us, actually it was three", Aizen said with playful tone, which makes the old man grunt in annoyance.

"You little whelp! Even there have three, even four, five, or THOUSAND! YOU CAN'T EVER DEFEAT US! NOW YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF GOTEI THIRTEEN!", the old man raged as his now big wooden stick dissipated, revealing a sword with purple guard, ready to unsheathe it.

"Well, I think you're being too proud of yourself and your army, old man", Aizen said in sarcastic tone again as Gin smirk grew wider.

**BOOOM!**

The old man stopped unsheathing his sword, his attention quickly reverted to the Seireitei, his eyes widening. Then suddenly, it was another…

**BOOOM!**

And…

**BOOOM!**

"Kuso… (_Damn…_)", he cursed under his breath as he turned at the two Captain that were now smirking as if they both were dare to mock the Head-Captain himself.


	8. Burning Flies (Part II)

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 8 : Burning Flies (Part II)

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", Ichigo shouted, looking at a petite girl with black kimono. A sword hung around her right waist, and as what he saw, she was bleeding much from her wrists. The petite girl didn't look back up to him, instead like pretending that he's not there.

The petite girl began to take her cell phone like GPS and starting to clicking kind of button on it, not really caring about the presence beside her.

"HEY! ANSWER ME! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY YOU'RE HERE WITH THOSE BLEEDING DAMN WRISTS?", he said loudly, then finally he was relieved as she turned to look at him, eyes widening in surprise.

"Y- you can see me?", the petite girl asked.

"You think what? Of course I can see you, we're even talking right now! What the hell is wrong with you?", he said.

'_This boy must've a plenty of reiatsu to notice that I'm here_', she thought and then said,"Ok, just put it simply. I'm a shinigami who's in charge to protect your town", she stated.

"Who the hell was shinigami and protect this town? What hell is wrong with you? You must be some kind of a crazed girl!", he shouted.

'_Pfft, this gonna be hard. Maybe I had just to seal him up_', she thought as she began to pointing her index and middle finger at Ichigo,"Bakudō #1 : _Sai_ (_Restrain_)". Suddenly, Ichigo's both hands were locked behind his waist.

"ARGH! What the hell you have done to me!?", Ichigo shouted at her, obviously mad at her.

"Now rest, human. I don't have any time to deal with you for now", she said as she gripped her sword began to unsheathe it. Then, suddenly a surge of pain jolted around her right wrists that was about to unsheathe the sword.

"ARRGH! If I hadn't let my guard down, it wouldn't be like this!", she said as she look at the sight in front of her,'_How can he…!?_'.

Ichigo has broke free from the seal.

"Now, why don't you explain to me, what the fuck is this shinigami thingy you're talking about, right now and could you tell me what happened in here? Why Nel is suddenly unconscious, is this because of you!?", he said with some slight hint of anger.

'_There has no way he could break free from the seal, but for now… damn! I can't deal with him right now!_', she thought angrily, blaming herself for letting her guard down and having to deal with some sort kind of high school boy with plenty of _reiatsu_.

'_This is going to be a pain in the ass…_', she thought bitterly.

* * *

**Soul Society  
09.15 PM, 6th Division's Squad Barracks**

"_Chire, Senbonzakura_ (_Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms_)", a man who stands as 6th Division's Captain and the Head of Kuchiki Clan has transform his blade into thousands of sakura flowers petals, protecting a building from an unknown explosion that keeps coming around the whole Seireitei.

'_Things are getting risky, I choice but I had to use it_', the Captain thought as he swinging his sword towards the others building , covering them quickly enough to prevent more damage that caused by it.

"_Bankai_…"

_Meanwhile at 4th Division's Squad Barracks_

"Unohana-_taichō_! WE don't have enough space for the other now, what should we do!?", a silvery short haired girl said to the elderly woman with black hair, which was the 4th's Captain herself.

'_Things are getting worse, what have happened around here?_', she thought as another woman dressed in white called to her.

"_Taichō_! 11th's Squad Captain has been injured badly, he's on critical condition now", the woman said.

'_This gonna be written as the busiest day on 4th's Squad on the history_', the Captain thought as a trickle of cold sweat began to form around her forehead.

_With Yamamoto, Aizen, and Gin at Head-Captain Office Room_

"_Banshō Issai Kaijin To Nase, Ryūjin JAKKA_! (_All Things of This World, Turn to Ashes , Flowing Blade-like Flame_)", the old mad said as his sword became a fiery one, ready to burn everything on its way.

"My, my, Aizen-_taichō_. The heat sure drying my throat off, are ya' ready for this… Aizen-_taichō_?", the silver haired Captain with his ever present smirk said to the man with glasses beside him.

"You think?", Aizen snickered as he looked at the now shirtless Head-Captain.

Then with one swing of the fiery sword…

**_CRASH! BOOOMM!_**

_Somewhere around the Seireitei_

A dark skinned man with glasses flying around the Seireitei, throwing some kind of dust at every place he just passed.

'_Aizen-sama had begun the attack, I must open it now…_', the man thought as he stopped in mid-air. Then, he use his index finger, looked like he's touching the air itself. Suddenly, a black hole appeared and then he flies away around Seireitei again, throwing the dust that had caused such a big disaster around Seireitei.

As he flew around, suddenly a blast of red aimed at him. He dodged it, and stopped his action as he saw a man with a cane and a woman with purple hair in ponytail appeared in front of him.

"I guess, Soul Society need help eh?", the man said to the woman beside him.

"You bet, Kisuke!", the woman known as Yoruichi smirk as she said that. Then with that, both of them dashed towards the dark skinned man.

As the three of them fight, the real mess now has begun with thousands of hollows that coming from the black hole, surrounding the Seireitei, forcing every Soul Reapers (_Shinigami_) to fight them back.

_At the Sōkyoku Hill_

"_Jōkaku Enjō_! (_Fortress Blaze_)", the Head-Captain thrust his sword at the two traitors and then the sword suddenly releasing bursts of flame towards the two at such high speed. It creates an immense wall of flame, which surround the two. It was a rounded fiery prison, at the center of it, the two residing there.

"Ah… It's kind of hot here isn't it, Aizen-_taichō_?", the silver haired Captain spoke.

"I guess it was, Kaname should've been finished with his job by now…", Aizen said as he sighed.

'_This is not kind of thing I've expected from the Head-Captain himself_', he thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for his dark skinned comrade to come. Yeah, only time will tell.

* * *

The petite black haired girl was in the streets nearby the Kurosaki's Household. She looks pretty badly beaten up, and with no doubts, a figure who's standing right in front of her were the cause of this. The figure had a purple skin, it's head were looked like an hammer shark's head. The mask was just all plain white with one black line crossing at the center of it.

'_Just what an Adjudcha-Menos class would do in this town? I can't fight it properly with myself getting injured this badly_', she thought, and then she saw a red orb began to form around the hollow's clawed hand, it grew bigger as the time passes.

'_C- Cero?_'.

Speaking of Ichigo, he's now was in the action too. He's now standing in the middle of battle, he don't know what he really had on his mind before this happens. Nel was still unconscious and same for both of his sisters, instead they were safely lying on top of their respective bed as for Nel on Ichigo's. But still, it wouldn't be safe, until this creature gone. That's why, with those reckless minds of his, he just went off and tries to help this shinigami fucking things up. But, that was unexpected as he saw the creature right away in front of him.

"NO! Get away from here! You would get killed!", she shouted at him, but it was late now. The orb which some time ago were aimed at the girl was now surprisingly aimed at the orange haired boy.

**_Psiufft!_**

The red orb has been launched at Ichigo who still made no move. Time seems move slowly as the red orb moving towards Ichigo. The death…, has it been near with him this entire time? Ichigo still made no move as the orb keep coming closer to him. Is it the world really wants him to die at such young age?

Confused…

Curious…

Stunning

And die…

The _death_…

Mistaken… what!?

"_Desgarrón_! (_Laceration/Great Tear_)", ten blue claw-shaped things appeared above Ichigo and moving towards the red orb.

**BOOM!**

"Heh… Kurosaki…, how are ya'? You look pitiful, ye' know", a blue spiky haired man spoke as he's floating above Ichigo in the air, holding two weapons on each hands, both looks like a claw but with longer blades, a kind like the Wolverine. "I guess he is…", a man appeared with long black hair appeared beside Ichigo, holding a huge scythe with crescent moon shape, resting above his shoulders.

"G- Grimmjow?", Ichigo stuttered, looked surprised at the display.

"Just back off for now Kurosaki, we will handle this piece of cake! HAAA!", Grimmjow said as he began to dash towards the Adjucha.

* * *

The elderly man was now sitting on the ground beneath him, eyes closed, thinking something.

'_Shiba-taichō? Just from where he's come from? The report has said that he was officially announced dead_', the old man thought.

'_But I've to focus on this two, I can't just leave them. I had to end this fast, but I can't damage use all my power, It would be a destruction to both sides_', the old man sighing, knowing this would be getting worse if not finished by the time.

_Meanwhile with Isshin_

He was now wearing his old shinigami uniform, but the haori still draped across his waist. He didn't dare to wear it after all what've happened. But now, the one who's standing in front of him was his problems. Isshin's panting heavily, bruises could be seen at every part of his body. Trickles of blood were getting out from his left wrist gradually with _Engetsu _(_Scathing Moon_), were already drawn from its unsealed state.

'_Just what kind of hollow is this? He's so damn strong!_', Isshin thought as he saw a slender figure like hollow with one hand like a blade and other just some kind of normal hands only with its deadly claw.

'_This hollow's reiatsu just seems familiar…_', he thought again as he dodge another attack from the hollow and even some he even need to paired his sword with the hand like sword from the hollow.

Until then…

**_Clash!_**

Their sharp weapons met, the hollow from the upper and Isshin's on the lower. Black energies began to swirling around the hollow hands like-sword.

From now, he just figured it out why the _reiatsu_ seems familiar. It was because that was a…e

'_It's a Getsuga!_', Isshin thought, widened in surprise.

**KABOOM!**

Dust were everywhere, the ground were still shaking from the sheer force of the power. The hollow stood in the air passively as if nothing happened. Then as the dust cleared, a huge crater could be seen and nothing was there.

"_Bankai… _(_Full Release_)".

The hollow titled his head towards the source of the voice.

"_Shinchi Engetsu_… (_Deadly Scathing Moon_)", Isshin said, revealing the full form of his power. A very long sharp black 'S'-shaped sword with the grip on the center. Black and dark purple energies surrounding the sword. His upper left shirt has been burned by the power itself.

Then, Isshin began to lift his sword and…

"_Getsuga_…", disappeared… and…

"_Tenshō_…", Isshin appeared in front of the hollow as he brought up his sword and swing it only to pair with the hollow's sword shaped hand.

**_Sfusshh!_**

* * *

Speaking of an orange haired boy, he was now literally unconscious. Sure the sight wasn't look that good in the duo's eyes. "I guess, we had to take him inside, eh?", Grimmjow said, trying to form a smirk as if to show that he's on very good condition. "Yeah, we had to get back soon or boss gonna get mad, nuh' Grimmjow?", Nnoitra said. With that, Grimmjow began to lift Ichigo body and carrying him on his back.

"Kurosaki, you sure were terrifying…", he murmured.

But, as they about gone away, the previously still beaten up petite girl spoke between coughs,"J- just w- who are you people?".

"Huh? We? Why don't ya' find out if ye' want to know ya', missy", Nnoitra replied and with that they gone from sight as the petite girl that known as Rukia Kuchiki drown back into unconsciousness.

_Meanwhile with Gin and Aizen in Soul Society_

"Sure it's getting' hotter around here, eh Aizen-_taichō_?", Gin said as he keeps wagging his neck. "Just hold on for more second, Gin. I'm sure they're about to come before the Head-Captain readying his attacks as soon his plan were made out", Aizen stated calmly even there has a little hint of himself getting afraid, but it didn't noticed by Gin who still has his ever present smirk on his face.

"Just wonderin', how Tōsen is doin' eh?", Gin said as Aizen just smirked wider.

"I'm sure he will do fine and I think the plan will succeed in no time, the Hōgyoku began to awaken, I can feel it calling my name's out".

_With Tōsen on Central 46_

'_It has begun, I must go get to Central 46 now_', Kaname thought as he dashed towards the Central 46, leaving behind Yoruichi and Kisuke dumbstruck.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going!?", Yoruichi shouted as she appeared in front of Tōsen with a kick to his midsection. He dodged it, but as he is just about to run again, another man shouted at him.

"Hadō #63 :_ Raik__ōhō! _(_Thunder Roar Sear_)", Kisuke said with his palm directed at Tōsen which suddenly shot out a yellow beam like a thunder with frightening speed.

**_BLAST!_**

"Damn Kisuke! We lost him!", Yoruichi said in frustrated tone as she just only saw a burned haori with Mandarin's number 9 on its back falling from the dark sky.

"Yeah, I guess it would be better if we help to rid all of this hollow now", he said as he started thinking,'_Just what is he up to? Where did he go anyway?_'.

Think…

Think…

Think again…

Suddenly, Kisuke realized to where the dark skinned man heading to.

"YORUICHI! WE MUST GET TO THE CENTRAL 46 NOW!", Kisuke said as he fly towards the Central 46 along with Yoruichi which the dark skinned headed off too.

_Meanwhile with Isshin_

'_That attack really takes a lot out of me_', Isshin thought with his sword on its normal state, panting heavily as he trying to catch up his breath. Suddenly he heard someone gasped. As he turn to look at the person, his eyes widening slightly.

"S- Shiba-_taichō_?", a silvery spiky haired petite man with a haori written 10 on mandarin language said with his index finger pointed at Isshin in shaking manner.

"Heh Tōshirō? Aha, so you've grown up too, eh?", Isshin said in jovial tone although he's on the bad condition.

"B- but h- how could y- you…", the man or kid we should say, still shaking as he keep his eyes on the older man.

"Now-now, I'll explain later. But first, we must wipe these hollows. They are just increasing as time passes", Isshin said in serious tone as he began to take up his stance, ignoring the pain that were shot out from his body.

"H- hai, Shiba-_taichō_", the kid said as he began take his stance too.

"Now, let's go!", Isshin shouted as he leaped towards the army of hollows, followed by Tōshirō behind.

_Meanwhile with the Head-Captain_

"Heh, Yama-jii. We came here to help you", a calm voice said to the Head-Captain as he look at the man who stood beside him.

"As I expected from you, my little pupils. ALWAYS LATE!", Genryūsai said as he use his old cane, hitting the brown haired man, same goes for the long white haired Captain who stood on the other side of his old_ sensei_ (_Teacher_).

"I guess we had to get serious now, eh Jūshirō?", Kyōraku said as he began to draw his two sword.

"_When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars. When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of Underworld Sneers_._ Katen Kyōkotsu_! (_Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness_)", Shunsui said as his sword become a pair of huge, heavily curved with black Chinese scimitars with silver edges, log red tassels dangling from the end.

"_All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield. Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade_. _Sōgyo no Kotowari_! (_Law of the Twin Fish_)", Ukitake said as his before single-handed sword slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The cross guard somewhat seemingly extend longer than it was before.

Afterwards, that fire which had trapped both of the rebels Captain vanished with air.

"_Kudakero, Kyōka Suigetsu_… (_Shatter, Mirror Flower_)", Aizen said with his sword pointing downward, "_Kanzen Saimin…_(_Complete Hypnosis_)", and with that, he finished.

'_C-complete hypnosis? How come Aizen zanpakutō (Soul Slayer) could be the hypnosis-type?_', as Jūshirō playing with his thoughts, the 3rd division' Captain began to make his attack.

"_Shinsō…_".

**_Swung…_**

**_CLANG!_**

"Are you okay Jūshirō? Our opponent is pretty sneaky after all, don't let your guard down", Kyōraku said worriedly to his long time friend, as response Ukitake nodded and take their stance, same goes for the Head-Captain.

"Well, but it seems _sō-taichō _(_Head-Captain_) himself with his two best apprentices had just let their guard down. It's a disappointment to see the Gotei 13 itself had let such incident to happen", Aizen said in mock tone, only to get the old man groan in response.

"Still they haven't get it eh, Aizen-_taichō_? Sure the Gotei 13 really such an Idiot, I wonder why could I join this army, eh?", the silver haired Captain added with mock tone too, and sure this had really gotten out to far for teasing the Head-Captain himself. No one had being dare to say such things in front of him, but now this Gin person had just done it…, perfectly.

The two apprentices began to sweat bullet, knowing what's going to happen in matter of seconds as both of them sharing their thoughts,'_We had to get out from here before all of us burned into crisps_'.

One second…

Nothing happened.

Two second…

Nothing happened.

Three second…

Cold sweat began to find its way down of the two apprentices forehead.

Four second…

The other four than the Head-Captain himself began to grip their sword tighter.

Five second…

Nothing happened.

"So, what do you have in your mind for say such things, Ichimaru-_taichō_?", the Head-Captain said, looked trying to calm himself.

"Tch…"

"Plus, Ukitake-_taichō_, do you have something on your mind that keep bugging you?", add the old man, a confused face now were drawn on his old face.

"W- well, let's just get to the point. Aizen-_taichō_, isn't your sword was a water-type zanpakutō? How could it be that your zanpakutō suddenly become the hypnosis-type?", Jūshirō said, gulping slightly.

"Well, to put it simple. When you saw the released form of my zanpakutō, I got the control of your five senses", Aizen stated with a sinister smile as the Head-Captain with his apprentices eyes widening in surprise.

"T-that means…", Jūshirō stuttered as he began to sweat again.

"Yeah, yeah. The Cap'n just got ye' all hypnotized ya', now yer' just a little puppy to three of us, isn't that right eh, Aizen-_taichō_?", Gin said as his smirk grew wider.

"You were right Gin", Aizen said with his ever-present smile still wore on his face.


	9. Burning Flies (Part III)

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 9 : Burning Flies (Part III)

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"_**Bold-Italic**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**_' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks (Exception for Flashbacks)

* * *

"Sure this Kurosaki brat was terrifying heh, Nnoitra?", Grimmjow said as he looked at the sleeping figure with orange hair in front of him.

"Yeah, sure he was", Nnoitra replied as memories flooded back again, replaying what happened before.

_Flashback : On_

_An Adjudcha was now on the ground, it's body had a clawed mark on it. Then with that, the Adjudcha gone from existence. Grimmjow stood proudly for his victory, same for Nnoitra._

"_I've told you Kurosaki, this just a piece of cake!", he said with hint of mocking, but what he got only to see Ichigo looking at him back with confused yet frightened face._

"_J- just what are you?", Ichigo stuttered, shocked at the display in front of him._

"_The fuck man? Alright, I know this sounds complicated, maybe… too complicated. I'll explain it later the next time we meet Kurosaki!", Grimmjow said and then he began to get out from there. But, when he's just about to turn around…_

"_WATCH OUT! INORE, SANTA TERESA! (Pray, Praying Mantis)", Nnoitra black clock necklace suddenly became a huge scythe with crescent moon shape and then he swung it on the black figure who had nowhere suddenly appeared behind Grimmjow. No doubt, it was another hollow._

_**BLAM!**_

_The tremendous force sends Ichigo and the petite girl known as Rukia thrown back a bit. After Ichigo recovered, his eyes widening at the terrifying sight in front of him. The hollow has no head, just a mere grayish body with hand like claw. Plus, the hollow is holding a bone with sharp edge which the creature used as weapon, more like a sword. As the creature fighting against Nnoitra for dominance, suddenly the grounds around there were shaking and the hollow began to overpower Nnoitra._

'_What the hell was that power coming from? No one has ever been able to beat Nnoitra in such battle of dominance, this is bad', Grimmjow thought as he shouted at his comrade,"GET THE HELL OUT FROM THERE, YOU'RE GOING GET CRUSHED BY IT!"._

"_SHUT UP! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! I WON'T LOSE TO THIS KIND OF SHIT!", Nnoitra for always being the thick headed keep fighting against the hollow by his own. But, what an effort, he just keep lowering himself by the force from the creature, and then when he lost his balance…_

_**BOOM!**_

"_Damn you, Nnoitra! Kishire, Pantera! (Grind, Panther)", Grimmjow said as his pair of small knives forming into pair of wolverine-like claw and he charge towards the dust that covered Nnoitra and the hollow after the blast._

_Ichigo was there, he is falling down to his knees. His eyes were telling him the truth, the fact, the real one. He felt fear, worthless, useless, he felt as if he was just a burden to them right now. Yesterday, it was just another normal day, except with the something-inside-me-thingy. But now, everything just had been revealed to him, the shinigami, and hollow. However, how about his friends? Is it both of them just like the petite little girl in there? A shinigami? No one can't tell about it, or maybe there has some, but where to ask?_

_Suddenly, Grimmjow had got away from the dust and carrying the unconscious Nnoitra on his right hand. Grimmjow then put down his friend on the side of road and said,"Just leave the rest to me, friend"._

_**Sfussh!**_

_The wind blew the dust away with just one swing of the hollow's bony sword. 'This is crazy! It's not just a mere Adjudcha…, this kind of power… this must be-'._

'_A Vastro Lorde!', Grimmjow finished his thought as suddenly he felt a palm being struck in his face, sending him fly away across the road, and now he was nowhere to be seen._

_The hollow now stood, facing Ichigo who's still frozen by the sight. The hollow began to walk closer to Ichigo, and began to raise the bony blade highly above its shoulder._

'_Move, move now… move…', Ichigo said to himself, but to his dismay, the body of his just won't move._

_The hollow was now in front of him, ready to smash it down to the hopeless Ichigo._

'_Move, I said move… move now, I SAID MOVE!', Ichigo then shouted to himself and then…_

"_ARGHHHH! GYAHHHAAHHHA! GRAGHHHH! ARRHGARGHH!", Ichigo screamed as he touched his head._

_**SMASH!**_

_The hollow's blade has been smashed into Ichigo, dust are everywhere. But suddenly, a red beam began to shine around the dust and it's getting brighter and brighter._

_The beam was shot into the sky, blasting away all the dust that covered the area._

_There, stood a hollow creature-like with red lines all over its body, a mask covering the face had a red line that up from the sides brow down to their respective glowing red eyes. A pair of horn sprouted at top of its head, plus it has an unusual long orange hair. Weapons? No, the creature just using his own natural ones, a pair of deadly clawed hands._

"_GROAHHHH! GRAGHHH!", the hollow-like creature which once was Ichigo now were roaring madly. The Vastro Lorde was in the air, waiting for his opponent to attack, which by no means was Ichigo himself._

_Ichigo suddenly vanished and appeared in front of the Vastro Lorde following by buzzing sound, punching the gut of his opponent. The Vastro Lorde flew away and crashed into grounds, but then a red beam was shot from where the Vastro Lorde crashed to Ichigo. Ichigo, still on his unconscious state, readying his fist and punching the beam away with his bare hands._

_By the time Ichigo punched the beam away, a bony-like sword was swung in the mid air, but Ichigo dodged it. Ichigo then charging a red orb between his horns and shot it towards the Vastro Lorde at frightening speed. _

_The Vastro Lorde took the blast, clouds were hovering in the air. In seconds, the Vastro Lorde was seen to falling off from the sky, utterly defeated._

_Unfortunately, suddenly a blue arrow was shot from somewhere, cutting off one of Ichigo's hollow horn. By the following time, Ichigo began to fell down, hitting the ground, shattering the mask and white armor-like that covered his body. His hair gradually shortened, blurry vision were on its way down to his unconsciousness,"Kaa-san…(Mother)", with that, he collapsed into the floor._

"_Heh Kurosaki, you sure were terrifying", Grimmjow said, appearing from the direction where he just had flew away before._

_Flashback : Off_

"Let's go Nnoitra, we can't keep ourselves here. The boss goin' be mad again soon", Grimmjow said as he with his comrades vanished by the flickering green light.

'_But I wonder, who's the one that shot the blue arrow?_'

* * *

**Soul Society  
10.30 PM, Central 46**

'_Not here, the book said that it was kept inside the 3rd chamber, but which one?_', a dark skinned man with glasses walking through the Hall of Judgment towards the one of the hundred chambers around the hall.

"_Nake, Benihime_ (_Cry, Crimson Princess_)", Kisuke said as a red beam were shot from hit sword towards the dark skinned man which he dodged effortlessly.

"Impatient eh, Kisuke-kun?", Yoruichi teased as she appeared beside Kisuke.

"Aren't you the one that get pumped up, Yoruichi-san?", Kisuke shot back.

"You got me there!", she shout as she disappeared within the thin air and then appeared behind Tōsen, launching a mid-air kick.

"_SHUNKŌ_! (_Flash Cry_)".

**BLAST!**

Tosen crashed into the ground, seeing this as opportunity. Kisuke shunpo-ed in front of him as he swing his sword with read beam lauched from the sword.

**BOOM!**

"You were getting too carried away, Kisuke. What's wrong with you?", Yoruichi said as she looked over to the now dark skinned dead body.

_Crack!_

'_Damn! He's__…_', Kisuke thought as he turned his head back at his female comrade.

**STAB!**

Tosen had his sword now stabbed right at Yoruichi's gut.

_Crack!_

Kisuke eyes widened, and then he turned around again to look at the before dark skinned man dead body.

It's just pieces of shattered glass.

"WAIT!", Kisuke shouted as he looked back at his comrade, lifeless on the ground. The wall behind her has a huge hole.

"Kisuke…", Yoruichi stuttered as she get drowned into unconscious under pool of her own blood.

'_Damn him! I shouldn't have let my guard down!_', Kisuke cursed himself and then he picked up Yoruichi body, heading to the Fourth Division Squad.

* * *

**Soul Society  
11.00 PM, Sōkyoku Hill**

Aizen standing there at the edge of the hill as he said,"Prepare yourself Gin, Tōsen will arrive here shortly".

"Alright Cap'n…", Gin replied playfully.

"Umm, anyway Cap'n, what should we do with this three old geezers ya'?", Gin asked as he looked back at the bleeding unconscious three top Captains of Soul Society.

"Leave them be, after all they can't do anything as long they're under my control", Aizen said, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

_Sfussh!_

Tōsen were now standing beside the other two rebel captains as he holding a purple glowing stone, a surge of power radiating around those who near it.

"So, this is the Hōgyoku? Such an amazing thing exists in this world? Kisuke sure were a bastard, eh?", Gin said as Tōsen stab his sword into the ground and thrust his hand forward and said,"Horōdo : Akuma Kōru! (_Hollow Art : Demon Call_)".

The ground around them began to shaking, a rip above the three captains appeared and many creatures with white mask known as Hollows began to come out from it.

"_Bankai_, _Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō_! (_Final Release, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment_)", the Seventh Squad Division's Captain came from somewhere from the sky swing his sword down as a black massive sword came crashing down at the exact position of the three rebel captains.

**CRASHH!**

"N- no way…", the dog faced captain looked in awe.

"It seems we are in time", Aizen said calmly as he and both of his subordinate hovering in the sky, yellow circling light surround the three of them.

"Don't pushover it Komamura-taichō, it's called _Negaci__ó__n_ (_Negation_)", the Head Captain seems have comeback into the reality itself, but still couldn't stand properly with only his old staff supporting his old toned body.

With that, the other remaining captain that has finished dealing with hollows on their own respective barracks has come to the real event of behind this rebellious day.

"Gin…", a big busty woman with long golden hair looked at the 3rd Division Captain only to receive a smirk from the silvery hair Captain.

'_Just wait Rangiku_', the silvery haired captain thought bitterly behind the smug smirk he has shown to the woman.

"Tōsen! What's the meaning of this? Is this what you called the true path of justice?", the 7th Division Captain shout to the dark skinned blind man.

"You're too blind to see what kind of true path of justice is. Even for someone like you won't even understand about the justice I've taken on itself. Until then, just wait Komamura, I'll show you what kind of true justice is!", Tōsen replied as he looked up at the sky once again before he depart into another world. Komamura gripped his sword tighter and growl in dissatisfaction.

"What's your intention behind all of this, Aizen-_taichō_?", Byakuya appeared suddenly still with his ever present calm face asked the Captain of the rebel captains.

"To know what exactly like to be sitting on the throne of the Royal Palace, and maybe to measure the blindness of the Gotei 13", he said those last words before the black portal sucked the three rebel captains inside and gone.

"Who knows that he could be planning all from the start", Jūshirō said, slowly getting up from the unconscious along with Kyōraku as well.

Suddenly Isshin appeared at the Sōkyoku hill with _shunpo_, Hitsugaya followed behind.

"Are we late…?", Isshin said, gritting his teeth. '_Damn I knew it! Now the real disaster begun_'.

"Shiba-_taichō_, you're coming to my office soon", the Old Head-Captain said, standing at the edge of the hill.

'_Things could have gotten worse from now on…_', Yamamoto thought as he _shunpo_-edto his office.

* * *

**Kurosaki's Residence  
09.55 AM, Ichigo' Bedroom**

"Urgh… uh, what's this feeling?", Ichigo said as he slowly opened his eyes.

'_Is it day already? Awts, my head hurts_', he thought, and then realized something missing.

'_What happened last night exactly?_', he thought again and then he looked at the desk on the room.

"Nel?", then he looked at the side of his bed.

"Yuzu, Karin?", he said, look confused.

'**Ya don't feel it kingy?**', the white Ichigo said as he laughed manically.

'_Y- you! Fuck you! What you've done to me?_'.

'**Now, now, is that the nice greeting I get after me saving your ass once again? GHAHAHAHA!**'.

'_Fuck you, just get the fuck out from my head_'.

'**Sorry sir, but that can't do, HAHAHAHA!**', the white Ichigo keep doing it and…

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKIN' WHITE ASS!", Ichigo shouted making the other three on his room waking up.

"Uhhmmum, is that you Ichi-nii?, Karin waking up, her visions still blurry as she yawned.

"Onii-chan?", that's for Yuzu and…

"W- where am I?", that's for Nel, uh… maybe once more, someone is coming…!

**BLAM!**

The door shot open and…

"DADDY LOVE KICK…!", Isshin stormed in and…

**BUGGH!**

Karin and Ichigo's foot connected into Isshin face as they shout in unison,"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!".

'_Uggh, my kids turned me down again_', Isshin thought as he crying and rolling around the floor.

"Itsygo, is that you?", Nel said as the day just begin.

_One hour later_

"This means, today we're skipping school", Ichigo said, his face looked rather boringly.

"I guess it was", Nel replied with a sigh, same goes for Yuzu.

"But that's good isn't it?", Karin said with happy tone as she laid herself on the couch at the living room.

"Itsygo, can we talk it private?", Nel asked.

"Sure thing, let's get to my room", Ichigo replied as he and Nel began to move, leaving Yuzu and Karin behind giggling at the scene as they thought,'_Both of them gonna make a great couple_'.

_At Ichigo's Bedroom_

"So, Nel what do you have in your mind?", Ichigo asked even he already has the idea what she's going to speak about.

"Do you know what happened last night, Itsygo?", she asked, smiling, didn't know what the actual truth.

"Well' uh umm you see…", Ichigo began stutter.

"Hmm…", Nel inching her face closer to his.

"S- stop that, you make me nervous", Ichigo said, slightly blushing.

"Mmm, ok", Nel said and nodded.

With that, he told Nel everything what he saw. The truth about Grimmjow and Nnoitra, the shinigami thing and hollow thing, everything, except after he himself became a white monstrous horned creature. Of course, at that time Ichigo consciousness were all taken over and even if he saw everything, he wouldn't told her that part.

"Don't ever told anyone about it, just two of us, ok? By the time, I'll try to figure out more about Nnoitra and Grimmjow, they still looks suspicious to me", Ichigo said.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I won't tell anyone about it. But please, just be careful", Nel said concerned as Ichigo nodded for reply.

* * *

**Unoccupied Apartment  
11.00 AM, Room 604**

Inside, we could see a girl playing with some kind of white box, a woman sitting on a side couch smoking, beside the woman there has a little man playing with something like Nintendo. At the side of the door, there stand a skinny tall man reading a book and a man with black jacket holding a silver cross-shaped necklace.

Oh, not to forgot, there has a bar on the room, occupied by a man with the right side of his eye were closed by eye patch, kind of similar to Zaraki's.

For the last and surprisingly, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were spotted on the bar, looked a bit drunk as both of them keep drinking.

"Heh bossy, do we have any task to do more? Me got bored lately", Grimmjow said half drunk.

"That won't be needed, I've already assign the other to do it", said the one that standing on the side door with black jacket.

"Who? That bat shit!? Again? Tch…", Grimmjow said, not happy that there's other that doing his own job.

"Anyway, get a pull of yourself kitty, or else you're going to lose!", Nnoitra said as he take out another glass of beer that.

"Like hell ya I'm going to lose sissy bug", Grimmjow spat as he took out another beer. Looks like the two were having a little contest of drinking.

_Meanwhile at street around Karakura Town, near Kurosaki's Residence._

Ichigo and Nel were walking together, enjoying each other company.

"I just wonder what those guys doing right now", Ichigo said.

"It's 11 now, just a little more time until the school finished", Nel said as she looked at Ichigo for a while.

They keep walking until they reach a place that was not foreign to them, it was a candy shop.

"Ichi, do you know this place? Somehow, I know that I've been inside since I was a kid", she said as she looked at the board name of the shop.

[ ICHIYA'S CANDY-MANDY ]

"Sure, this shop has opened since a long time ago. I don't know if it still stands till now", Ichigo said, chuckled a bit and Nel just giggled as she began to drown back around to her memories.

_Flashback : On_

"_Daddy, daddy, c'mon… I want to get inside that shop, pleaseeee…?", a short teal haired girl pulling an arm which is belonged to her father, motioning him to get his daughter into the shop. Yea, a candy shops._

"_Daddy was busy right now, let's just go home now, ok? Maybe next time daddy will take you here", the father figure replied to his daughter with a heartwarming smile._

"_You promise?", the teal haired girl who appeared to be Nel asked her father with her pinkie directed at her father._

"_Yeah, I promise…", her father replied again with his smile._

_Time passes, but it seems with the work keep coming on, the father who has promised to his daughter was apostatized._

"_Daddy always busy with his work, hhmph…", Nel was now sitting in her house, her face pouting in cute manner._

"_If daddy can't, I'll go on my own", the ten years old girl walked out from her house, heading to the shop candy._

'_If I'm not wrong, it was this way', the girl thought and keeps walking confidently with bright face._

_[ __ICHIYA'S CANDY-MANDY__ ]_

_When she's there, she walked up inside and look around her. Now, her face was drooling all over the candy that was stored inside the shop. The owner still hasn't noticed Nel because he was reading a newspaper._

_Then, Nel walked deeper into the shop, all those mesmerizing candies got her eyes glued to each of them._

"_Whoaa…", she keeps drooling until her eyes' pupils became candy._

_Weird, huh…_

_Until then, her daydreaming broke by the sound calls to her._

"_Hey kid, who are you? If ya' wanna to eat them buy it ya', it's not like it was free anyway… duh", somehow the owner just suddenly came here without her notice._

"_S- sorry sir, I- I didn't meant to… umm uh mmm…", she was now beyond panicked, but then suddenly a hand was on her shoulder._

"_Hey, you want one? I could buy you one", an orange haired boy who appeared to be the same age as hers. Nel then quickly turned around to see her only friend in this town._

"_Nel? / It****?", they both said simultaneously._

"_Huh? Is that yer' friend kid? Alright I'll leave ya", with that, the owner walks back to the counter, reading his magazines again._

_After the orange haired boy heard the entire story, he then asked her question._

"_So, with who you come here?", the boy asked only to have the girl's face went down._

"_A- alone…"._

"_What!? You shouldn't come here all by yourself,what if you got hurt? It's pretty dangerous this time around. Look Nel, I was even with my mom here", he said looks like almost scolding her. Nel face just keep went down and down._

"_Uh uehhee, c- c'mon I don't meant it like that, its okay now. I just don't want you to get hurt, Nel. You're the only friend I had here", the boy said, letting a smile to come out from his face. With that, Nel began to look up again and muttered,"Thank you…"._

"_Now, which one you want?", the boy said to her with his finger pointed at the candies all over there, motioning her to choose. Nel began to smile wider as she looked at the candies all over there._

_Time passes again, It was already afternoon. As what the boy had said to Nel about not going all by herself, the boy decided to ask his mom about walking her home which his mother approved willingly. After they arrived at the girl house, exactly Nel's. She bid them goodbye and walked inside the house._

_Flashback : Off_

"It must be have been such a pleasant memories eh? Don't you think?", Ichigo said.

No response…

"Nel? You there?", he said as he flap around his hand at her face.

"Umph… uh…, y- yea, I guess it was", she replied as she thought,'_Still, I couldn't get the boy's name and I even can't look clearly at his face. Still, I wonder who it was_'.

"C'mon Nel, let's go", Ichigo said as he offered his hand which Nel take it willingly as she smiled and laughed happily.


	10. Xcution! Approach!

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 10 : Xcution! Approach!

* * *

There, everything around there was just plain white sand with night sky and a crescent moon on it.

"Hueco Mundo, such a pleasant place to become our base", Aizen said as he looked at the little hollow beside him.

"Thank you for the help, Wonderweiss", Aizen said as he pats the hollow head.

"Now, shall we go my comrade?", Aizen said again now to his two allies as he began to walk through the deserted world of hollows.

Few hours passed and sure, some of hollows that have spotted the four came straight to attack, but Tōsen cut all of them down easily.

Then finally, the four had just arrived at their destination, it was the Hollow King himself.

"So, it was you filthy shinigami that has slay down half of my army, eh?", a hollow with a golden crown above his skull face and holding a ridiculously giant pure black axe looked at the three shinigami plus one hollow he had never seen before. Yeah, the hollow has a face, a real lively face, like human does.

"Baraggan Louisenbairn or King of Hueco Mundo if you prefer, am I right?", Aizen said half mockingly which made the current King of Hueco Mundo angry.

"What do you want whelp? Don't you think you could ran away from this after you just cut down half of my armies!", the King of Hueco Mundo said pointing his axe at Aizen, this made Tōsen and Gin on alert which had their hand on their own respective sword already, but Aizen give a sign to his two comrade to lower down their sword.

"Now, now, I'm just come here to talk. You don't want to get this out of hand don't you, Baraggan?", Aizen said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What do you want whelp?", the King asked, still angry at Aizen for calling by his own name.

"I want to form an ally with you", Aizen said, simple yet full on one.

_Meanwhile at Karakura Town_

It's already 4 PM around Karakura town, Ichigo and Nel had managed to just sitting on the park bench at the town, enjoying each other company. Until suddenly, a man with ridiculously white skin approach the two.

The man was slender, yet fairly muscular, he has green eyes and he has teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes. His face does not show any emotion, they were passive.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, am I correct?", the man asked to the two.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Ichigo asked back, Nel just remained silent.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer and you're ordered to come with me to our hideout", the man said.

This time, Ichigo began to feel uneasy on this man.

"What do you mean ordered? What if I refused to go with you? Are you gonna do the hard way?", Ichigo asked straightly to the man face, his fists were ready.

"You could assume it like that", Ulquiorra replied, remained impassive.

'_Damn, weird people just keep showing up around me nowadays. I can't let Nel get involved with this_', Ichigo thought bitterly as sweat began to form.

"RUN NEL! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF FOR WHILE IN HERE, NOW RUN!", Ichigo shout as he punched the man on the stomach while Nel run away.

As a result, it does not work at all. Ulquiorra still remained in his place impassive, by this time, Ichigo felt fear now, but he did not give up as he does a roundhouse kick to the man ribs. Again, it does not work at all. Now, Ichigo was in complete fear.

'_Run now, run__… I said run…! Run now…, RUN!_', Ichigo shouted in his mind while his instinct began to take over his mind which tells him to run away as fast as possible.

Ulquiorra remained there as he closed his eyes and said,"I guess this boy doesn't understand the situation he were in now", and with that, he vanished between flickering green light around his feet.

'_This is bad, this is bad_', Ichigo thought as he panting heavily, he had just managed to catch up with Nel recently.

**_Cttrtzr!_**

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of Nel and Ichigo who had shocked look on their faces.

"_Luz de la Luna_ (_Light of the Moon_)", Ulquiorra said as green energies flowed out from his left chest to his hand, forming a green javelin. Ichigo and Nel had their eyes widening, they were paralyzed by the sight if front of them as they thought simultaneously,'_Is this the end of my life?_'.

**_Swussh!_**

The javelin was launched.

'_Am I already dead?_', Ichigo and Nel thought as they felt both of their hands got pulled by someone and with that, their eyes snapped open.

"Y- you!", Ichigo said.

"Don't look back and keep running", Ulquiorra said, still with his impassive face as he dragged both Ichigo and Nel.

Ichigo being the one whose curious look back while he is running, I mean being pulled by Ulquiorra.

'_Is that a hollow?_', he thought at the sight which was a hollow that had a green light javelin struck on its face. Suddenly the three of them vanished, a trail of flickering green light were there on the floor.

**_Ctrrtcz!_**

"WHUAOAH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?", Ichigo shouted at the man who dragged him and Nel as three of them appeared on somewhere nowhere around the secluded part of the town. Nel being Nel, still had a shocked expression on her face.

"That was called as _Bringer Light_ (_Full Manifestation Light_), it was a high speed movement technique that we _Fullbringer_ (_Full Manifestation Artist_) uses", Ulquiorra stated calmly as if it was no deal wiht him.

"B- bringer what?", Ichigo asked for not hearing it clearly.

"_Bringer Light_",Ulquiorra said again, still wore the same expression on his face.

"U- Ulquiorra right?", Ichigo asked as Ulquiorra only nodded as response.

"Now, let's head back to the hideout", Ulquiorra said to the two as they vanished again by the technique none other than the _Bringer Light_ itself.

* * *

**Soul Society  
05.00 PM, Head-Captain Office Room**

There on the floor, sister-in-law of Byakuya Kuchiki, the Sixth Division Captain and at once as the Head of the Kuchiki Clan bow down to the great Head-Captain of Soul Society, prepare to give her report.

"State the situation on Human World, Rukia Kuchiki", the old man said while he rubbing on his long beard.

"There has abnormalities around the town, a Gillian, an Adjudcha and Vastro Lorde class hollow appeared in the middle of the town gradually by each class at night, the same time when Soul Society attacked", at this Rukia paused for a while for the Head-Captain to gather his thoughts.

'_It was kind of normal to have Gillian class roaming around the town, but an Adjudcha and Vastro Lorde class too? It might be normal for someone like her level to beat a Gillian class hollow, but how about the Adjudcha and Vastro Lorde? At some point maybe the hollow retreat back, the mind of a Vastro Lorde couldn't be ticked easily. But then again, if she couldn't beat them down why would the hollow flee?_', the Head-Captain thought disbelievingly, and then he asked for the confirmation.

"Rukia Kuchiki, do you have dealt with both of the hollows or are they retreat?".

"Yes, but I only dealt with the Gillian and Adjudcha, when I had purified the Gillian, the Adjudcha suddenly appeared and attacked me, I fight back but I lost. However, then suddenly two humans with some sort of strange powers appeared too and dealt with the Adjudcha when the Adjudcha itself were about to devour a human. After that-", when she's about to continue the Head-Captain cut off.

"How comes a human were involved with you? Is it the human could see you?", the Head-Captain asked.

"Yes, this human could see me, but this human seems unique and appeared to be very interesting", Rukia answered.

"Before we search deeper about this human you meet, how about you explain the other two humans power that had defeated the Adjudcha?", the Head-Captain asked again.

With that, she explained everything, how a pair of small knives becomes a pair of Wolverine-like blade and a black clock necklace become a long huge crescent scythe. Of course, not forgotten about Ichigo having some sort of hollow _reiatsu_ inside his body and the form of hollow Ichigo that took down the Vastro Lorde with ease. Lastly, it was about the most unusual things that the Adjudcha and the Vastro Lorde did not even talk a thing.

After Rukia were out from the office, the Head-Captain was deep in thought.

'_It might be a wise decision to summon Isshin Shiba once again. But how Kaien-fukutaichō and his sister would take this information_'.

_Somewhere in the Shiba's Residence_

"Hnn nnn…, HACHOOO! Huh? I think someone talking about me", a man with purple hair and face almost the same like Ichigo said.

"Tch, it must be just your imagination", a girl beside the man spat to the grassy ground.

* * *

"Shiba-_taichō _is alive, shall I tell Kaien and the others? It might hurt them deeply, but they deserved the information. But…, hmmm, ARRGH! Better just wait for Head-Captain to take the response", a white haired prodigy who was the 10th Division's Captain said to himself as a drunken big busty woman with long orange hair came to his office.

"_Taich_ō… why you're putting this lot of work on me…? You makes me don't having a free time… nnhnn taichō…", the woman said while she's walking drunkenly as her head landed on the white haired Captain desk.

"URUSE! (Shut up)".

_Back at the Shiba's Residence_

"Hnn nnn…, HACHOOO! Huh? I think someone talking about me again", a man with purple hair and face almost the same like Ichigo said, again…

"Damn, I've said it that it must be just your imagination", a girl beside the man spat to the grassy ground, her face looking pissed, seems she was in bad mood.

"Hmm, probably you're right, again…", he replied as a man came running behind to approach them.

"SISTERRR…! BROTHERRR…!", the man said while running to the two with happy crying face without reason.

**BUGHH!**

"URUSE! (Shut up) GANJU!", a kick connected to the man face, but somehow her fist connected to the man beside her too.

'_Ughh, a bright day with crazy bitch sister and a crybaby maniac brother_', with that, the man pretending being unconscious to take some nap.

* * *

**Unoccupied Apartment  
05.30 PM, Room 604**

"Hey bossy, ya sure leavin' the job on that gloomy kid? Ye' can count on me nuh", Grimmjow said to the man with the black jacket who appeared to be the leader of an unknown group in the room.

"I'm pretty sure he could take care of it, anyway I need him to see more of the outside world", the man replied only to have Grimmjow grunt in response.

"But still, why it do take him this long…, tch", Nnoitra who sat on the stool bar said while he drink another mug of beer.

"My, my, such an impatient one eh, Nnoitra-kun", the man with white formal shirt who stood beside the leader said playfully to Nnoitra.

"Hey guys, do you feel that?", Grimmjow asked to the other member of the group.

"Feel what, kitty-katty?", a red haired girl said while she played with her dreamy white house box.

"YOU WANNA GO AT IT, HOT-HEAD?", Grimmjow had his head against the red haired girl.

"BRING IT ON, KITTY-SHIT!", the red haired girl said as both her and Grimmjow fight in battle of dominance in… forehead.

"They never change…", a dark skinned girl who sit on the sofa said while she looked at the entrance door.

"Yeah, you right and now, it's about time for you to show up Ulquiorra", the leader said as a sparkle of flickering green lights appeared on the middle of the room, showing three people, which were Nel and Ichigo being dragged by Ulquiorra.

Sure, that makes every people in the room stared at three of them in comical way.

"Uh, Ulquiorra, do you even have to drag them all the way here?", the leader said to Ulquiorra who remained impassive.

"A hollow attacked and I took them away with _Bringer Light_", Ulquiorra explained, short, tight and clear.

"Uh, ok, anyway, why you drag this little cutie too?", the leader asked again as information being processed by Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"NEL TOO?", Grimmjow and Nnoitra said simultaneously while Nnoitra spat out all the beer on Grimmjow face. Unnaturally, Grimmjow does not care about it.

"This girl appeared to be Ichigo Kurosaki's trustworthy comrade", Ulquiorra said again only to have the others muttered '_whatever…_'.

"G- Grimmjow? N- Nnoitra…?", Ichigo and Nel stuttered, unable to find words to describe it.

"Okay then, to know that ye' have come now, let's start with the introduction. We are…", Grimmjow said as the others began to answer the same one in their mind.

"Xcution", everyone said in the room said except for the orange boy the teal haired girl that leaved speechless.

* * *

**Urahara's Shop**  
**7.00 PM, Guest Room**

There sat three people on the floor who was Tessai Tsukabishi, Yoruichi Shihōin in her cat form and the shop owner himself, Kisuke Urahara.

"Damn, Kūkkaku is going to kill Isshin if they know about this. Although I preferred to watch Isshin suffering", Yoruichi said as she lick her paws.

"You bet that, but as you see, I predicted that mostly by the time, Isshin is going to be summoned by the Head-Captain himself and according to the situation, I guess Isshin won't agree that easily doesn't it? He cares about his children too much, especially Ichigo", Kisuke Explained earning a nod from Tessai.

"So, do you have a plan about it boss?", Tessai asked.

"Yes I do, we'll make Ichigo a shinigami!", Kisuke exclaimed, earning another nods from Tessai.

"Too simple…", Yoruichi said while she lick her paws again, c'mon she always done it in her cat form right?

"C'mon Yoruichi, I'm sure this plan will work out. As Isshin gone off to Soul Society, who knows that Ichigo could protect them", Kisuke said in comical way only to have big sweat formed on the back of the other two heads.

"Still, too simple… he could at least ask us to take care of his kids anyway", Yoruichi said.

"But still you know Yoruichi, Tessai, our real threat is Aizen right now, he's not someone that to be get underestimated easily. I'm not sure, but still I have a feeling that we might lose to him, even with all the power from Soul Society had itself", Kisuke said as he getting serious by the time.

"Sure, but why even Ichigo too? He's still a kid, he can't be involved in this war! Even if you could convince the boy, how Isshin would take this? Have you ever thinking that way?", Yoruichi said with concerned look, same for Tessai who nodded at the black cat.

"I think I'll do it, this might work out. I'll try to plan something in case Isshin got to know this", Kisuke said with his usual smile, but somehow the other two felt differently toward the owner shop this time.

'_Is this the Kisuke I know?_', Yoruichi thought concerned as she asked Kisuke again,"Why him Kisuke? What makes you think he could change this war?".

Kisuke the stand up and walked out from the room darkly, but then stopped before heading downstairs he turned to the two with a sincere smile,"I don't know, but somehow there's something inside this kid that makes me want to have a faith in him and after all, he's Isshin son, right?", with that, Kisuke left the two speechless as himself heading downstairs to the secret training ground.

"Is this the boss I knew since 110 years ago?", Tessai asked the black cat.

"You shall bet…", the black cat said as she began to lick her paws again.

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
08.00 PM, Secret Basement Hall**

"Are you done yet, kid?", Ryūken said to his son who's now battered up badly on the floor coughing out blood.

"You're pathetic you know, there's still some more powerful Quincy up there on outside and you as my son still just being a nuisance to this world. Do you think you have grown that strong by all the training you've got from your grandfather? You're just pathetic as he is", Ryūken being a badass on the outside of his self, trying to provoke the mind of the young Quincy that spat out more blood in front of him.

"You may mock me or curse me for being nuisance until you death, Ryūken… but… DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MY GRANDFATHER TOO, HE'S YOUR FATHER AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!", the young Quincy shouted as the ground beneath him shaking, everything around the basement hall like the pillars, the floor, chairs, and the other around him as well turned into blue particles as it formed a big long bow on the young Quincy hands, the arrow was big as a man itself as it turned bigger and bigger by the time.

"DIEEEE…!", the young Quincy shot and shout with all his might at his father.

"Now we're talking, _Heilig Pfeil_! (_Holy Arrow_)", Ryūken said as he quickly formed his own bow with his Quincy-cross and shot it at the young Quincy last attack.

**_KABOOM!_**

"I guess I had overdo it", Ryūken said while he looked at the unconscious body in front of him as he thought,'_In mean time, you will surpass me, kid. But remember that the path you've chosen won't change until the day has come_', and with that, the father carrying his own son on his back and walked towards his room to tend his injuries.

"Father…", the young Quincy muttered.

"You've done a great job today, kid", Ryūken said to his son with a bright smile, and of course the young Quincy didn't know this.

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

_**Trivia**__** :**_

1\. Xcution finally revealed, but I will say this only ONCE. The Xcution won't be the same as like anime, they didn't have any objections about taking Ichigo's powers, they just there to help him and goes the same way for their _plans_.

2\. You see that Sishigawara who was the right hand of Tsukishima were not here. Yeah , I'm not planning to use the character, so I'll just leave him be.

3\. As for why Ryūken acting like all nice to his son when his no one sees (I mean even his son, which might be when he's unconscious or asleep), just think like the relationship of Itachi and Sasuke on Naruto but only the differences that Ryūken acting all bad towards his son from the start.

4\. The information about Isshin Shiba being alive and well still held as secret in formation, only the Captains and Rangiku as the Lieutenant that knows this information.

5\. A little hint that Aizen already had Tia Hallibel, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck on his side and the first one was to be Wonderweiss himself.


	11. Close the Heart

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 11 : Close the Heart

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"_**Bold-Italic**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**_' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks (Exception for Flashbacks)

* * *

**Karakura High School  
08.00 PM, 2-3 Classroom**

'_If you've made your mind, come here and I will tell you the truth about everything, about your past, your mother and even your father_', those words keep rang through Ichigo's mind as he thought about what happened last night on that Xcution hideout.

_Flashback : On_

_"Okay then, to know that ye' have come now, let's start with the introduction. We are…", Grimmjow said as the others began to answer the same one in their mind._

_"Xcution", everyone said in the room said except for the orange boy the teal haired girl that leaved speechless._

_"Oi, Ichigo, Nel, are you guys still there? Hello? Tch…", Grimmjow flapping his hand in front of their face who still not moving an inch._

_"The hell is this?", was the first words that come out from Ichigo's mouth._

_"Like Grimmjow said, let us begin with introduction. Firstly, I am the leader, my name is Kūgō Ginjō", Ginjō appeared from the shadow and shows himself to the two and then the second was with the white formal attire._

_"I am the second member, my name is Shūkurō Tsukishima"._

_"I am the third member, name's Riruka Dokugamine pleased to meet you", the red haired girl spoke while she rubbed her head, some noticeable blush appeared on her face._

_"I am the fourth member, my name is Giriko Kutsuzawa", the one that work as the barmaid spoke as he inspecting some of the beer bottle._

_"I am the fifth member, name's Yukio Hans Vorarlberna", the one that playing with his videogames spoke._

_"I am the sixth member, name's Jackie Tristan", the dark skinned girl that sitting it the sofa cross-legged spoke._

_"Seventh member, Nnoitra Gilga"._

_"The eighth member, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez"._

_"I am the Ninth member, Ulquiorra Schiffer in service", lastly the one with ridiculously pale skin spoke and for once again all together said in unison._

_"We are the Xcution", again leaving the orange haired boy and the teal haired girl left speechless._

_"C'mon don't keep staring at me like that, at least introduce yourself, man… this is irritating", Ginjō said as a big anime sweat formed on his head._

_"U- uh yeah, m- my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and here is my friend Neliel Tu Odelschwanck", Ichigo said nervously as everyone just stared at him flatly, this makes Ichigo wondering if he had made any mistake._

_"Y- you Kurosaki?", Ginjō said while he pointing a shaking index finger at Ichigo._

_"What's the problem?", Ichigo said as he had an idea what is this about and already felt slightly irritated._

_"Strawber-", before Ginjō could complete his words a fist came straight at his face._

**_BUGGHH!_**

_"Don't you dare say that name again, tch", this makes everyone in the room laugh except Yukio, Giriko and Tsukishima who just had smile on their face._

_Damn, even this makes Ulquiorra smile… just a bit._

_"Ugh, what's the big deal? Man… that hurt", Ginjō spoke while he rubbed his swollen face._

_"Just get to the point, why you drag me and Nel to here? What do you want?", Ichigo asked with serious face as Ginjō slowly stand up and getting out a piece of hexagonal wood that had a skull face carved on its center from his pocket._

_"Take this", he said as he gives it to Ichigo who had confused look on his face._

_"What's this?"._

_"It's a thing that should belong to you"._

_"How come this thing was mine? I've never seen it before"._

_"Just keep it, who knows that it might trigger your inner self", Ginjo said this as Ichigo already knows what he's talking about._

_"Y- you know about the thing reside on me?", Ichigo said as Ginjō just nodded._

_"Looks like this kid didn't know about the little secret that mommy and daddy had, eh?", Tsukishima said, joining the conversation._

_"Wh- what do you mean a little secret? There's no way my dad would hide something from me!", Ichigo retorted as Tsukishima just shook his head._

_"My, my, why would you even hide your fact that actually your father was a shi-", Tsukishima continued but Ginjō cut him off._

_"Enough, Tsukishima! He already had a lot of burden upon his shoulders! Don't make him any worse!", Ginjō snapped, everyone in the room were shut and surprised that Ginjō for once being protective to a stranger, well a before-overlooked stranger._

_"Uh, thanks, actually it's no big deal to me, so what's you want to tell about my father and mother?", Ichigo asked._

_"Uh, actually… damn, I don't know how to say this. Oh yeah, before I tell you the truth, I'm inviting you to join your organization, you can let the girl beside you join as well, do you agree?", Ginjō asked back._

_'Damn! Should I say yes or not? If I say yes, I might know the truth about my father and my mother but still, I can't trust him, everything… this is just new to me. But If I declined…', he thought as Ginjō suddenly put his hand on his shoulder._

_"I know you're still doubt me as a stranger, you can go home now and think about it, I'll wait. Oh yea, Ulquiorra, could you escort both of them to their home", Ginjō said while he walked to the stool bar._

_"Hai, Ginjō-sama (Yes, Lord-Ginjō)", Ulquiorra nodded as he walked towards the two._

_Naturally, Ichigo would refuse this, but seeing that the hollow could just show up anywhere eating people, hey man, he didn't want that, plus he can't endager Nel with him too._

_With that, the three left the room. The walking part is somewhat awkward for Ichigo and Nel, exception for Ulquiorra that always used to situation like this. After they've reach Nel house, both of them bid Ulquiorra goodbye as he left the two._

_"Itsygo, what will be your choice then? Are you going to join them?", she asked._

_"I don't know, it's sound to complicated, I still can't trust them though even after what all happened. But what if that man really know something about my father that I didn't? Mostly, my mother too? But I guess, I'll try to think some way, until then I'll make my decision", Ichigo stated while Nel just nodded and thought,'Be careful Itsy…'. Ichigo already left to his house while Nel just standing there._

_"Ichigo…", she muttered._

_Flashback : Off_

His chin was resting on his palm while his eyes wandered off through the window.

"Hey orange head…".

"Ichigo…".

"Kurosaki-kun…".

"Oi, Ichigo!".

"Kurosaki-san?".

"Ichigo…".

"Oi, Ichigo…! FUCK YOU, ANSWER ME ICHIGO!", with that Tatsuki punch his face to wake him up from his daydreaming.

"What are you thinking about Ichigo, you're kind of dazed out jeez...", Tatsuki sighed as Ichigo came back to reality.

"ICHIIIGOOOOOO!", Keigo suddenly came and lunged himself towards Ichigo which just result in Ichigo right hand being totally pulled by the maniac pervert.

"Ichigooo, why don't you share the thought from yours while you're thinking about nasty girly mag- OOFFTMMPH", Keigo wasn't finished until he got a blow from Ichigo fiery fist.

"I'M NOT INTO THAT KIND OF THING", Ichigo yelled but Keigo keep pulling Ichigo arms like a crybaby. Well, until…

"ITSYGOOOOO!", that's it, another teal haired hugger-maniac girl came down crashing to him with a bone-crushing hug which most of Ichigo face were inside the two big orbs of Nel's while Keigo just get thrown by the sudden appearance. Everyone blushed a bit while Keigo just muttered something about _Chick Magnet_.

"MMPHH! Y- you're c-crushing m- me N- Nel…", with that, Nel let go off from Ichigo who's still struggling with some cracked bones.

"S- sorry, hehe", she said as she rubbed her back sheepishly.

"Uh… anyway, Itsygo, could we talk it private? Meet me on rooftop later at 3 PM", she asked, making everyone murmur something about Ichigo and Nel is being together.

With that, Nel left the classroom and head out to the canteen.

"Wait me, Nel-chan!", Orihime shouted as she pull Tatsuki along with her to follow Nel.

"Ne, Ichigo, are you sure Nel-chan isn't your girlfriend?", Keigo asked teasingly.

"Just cut it out! I'm not into that!", Ichigo said and left the classroom, he already knows what kind of things that Nel would talk about later.

"Ichigo…", Chad muttered as he sees Ichigo walked out from the classroom.

* * *

**Karakura High School  
02.00 PM, 2-3 Classroom**

There on the room all empty, only Ichigo was there alone finishing his homework. Yeah, being the one that has Grade A in his class wasn't called for nothing. Lastly, he had to catch up with his classmates since he was in hospital for days.

_30 minutes later_

Ichigo finished his work and began to think what Nel said earlier.

"_Meet me at rooftop later at 3 PM_".

'_Better I head out there first and wait her shows up_'.

_At the school rooftop_

Ichigo was still behind the door and began to think again.

'_What if she's here already as well? I'm not ready yet_'.

'_Damn! I guess it was better to finish this now_', Ichigo then grab the knob and open the door…

**_Sfusshh…_**

His brown eyes widening as the wind dancing around his hair.

There stood Shūkurō Tsukishima had Nel's throat grabbed by his right hand while Nel herself remained motionless in the air. Tsukishima had his other free hand gripping a shiny long sword.

A shiny long sword with blood at the end of its edge.

**_Deg!_**

The time seems moving slowly around him until he could hear his heartbeat himself.

**_Deg!_**

Nothing happened while his mind keeps processing the thoughts.

**_Deg!_**

"**_KILL HIM KINGY!_**".

There, the voice of his white skinned self, echoing around his mind.

'_…_', Ichigo was still motionless at the sight.

"**_LET'S KILL HIM KINGY! RIP HIS THROAT! LET ME TAKE OVER!_**".

Suddenly, black things began to wrap all around his body while his eye changed into bloody red.

"NOW YUKIO!", shouted the other people on the rooftop.

"_Invaders Must Die_…", the blonde began to tap some buttons on his DS as every people at the rooftop being sucked into black space.

"Here goes nothing…", a man with huge sword said as he himself got sucked inside the black space as the others do, exception for the blonde boy.

_Inside the black space_

Everything was dark until the green lights appeared around the room, there stood the leader of Xcution, Kūgō Ginjō with his huge sword on his right shoulder.

"This might be a pain, but it's worth it", as he said this, another presence began to approach him.

"What are your orders Ginjō-sama?", Ulquiorra asked the leader who's still observing his surroundings.

"Nah…, don't keep calling me with the formalities, just my name…. ok?", Ginjō said annoyed.

"Hai, Ginjō-sama".

"ARGGHH! Uhh, nevermind, just search the others for now, we have to prepare for Ichigo. That monster had such a huge strength, even with your _Second-Transformation_ to fight him on your own…", Ginjō paused for a moment while Ulquiorra just remained silently listening.

"You'd be dead…", he finished as Ulquiorra vanished to search for others to gather around.

"This is gonna be the worst decision I've ever made as a leader", he sighed and then stared up at the infinite black space.

'_Who would've have known that you have such power to create this, Yukio…_'.

'_6 hours…, this will be the most dangerous things we've had agreed on to do_'.

* * *

**'**_Where am I? Am I dead…?_'.

"**Heh, it's funny to think that our king was weak while his horse had the power of a king**".

"Y- you!".

"**You saw that right, kingy? Just let me take over and watch, I'll take care of them for hurting the queny**", suddenly, the white version of Ichigo appeared beside the real one.

"**Let me ease…-**/Let me ease…-".

"**YOUR PAIN!**/YOUR PAIN!".

**BOOOMMMM!**

_With Ginjō and the others_

"What the hell was that?", Grimmjow said while pointing his index finger at the direction of where the explosion came from.

"From here, now on, we began. We only have 6 hours, or else the hollow will rampages around the town. We must stop it together, this is the only way to open his true abilities. So, everyone please try to cooperate, and be careful. I've never felt such a strong pressure since long ago, take this seriously, or else it might kill you", Ginjō explained and the dashed off forwards to the explosion which later followed by rest of the members.

_With Ichigo_

"**Crush… them…**", was all the white horned thing said, his voice were demonic as if even could scare a real demon away. Maybe now he's like a demon or maybe he has becoming a demon itself?

"Snap out of it you BASTARD!", Grimmjow shouted as he suddenly appeared beside Ichigo, punching his right cheek.

Ichigo in his hollowfied state flew away and hit the ground hard, but it did not finish yet, Nnoitra just came from the sky with his big moon scythe pointed downwards at Ichigo.

**_BAMM!_**

Not there yet, Tsukishima with his swift moves slicing through the hard skin, leaving a few cuts on every part of Ichigo's hollowfied body. Then Jackie came with her heavy kick while Giriko with his explosion numbers. Not to forget the pale-skinned loner also joined into the fray, he's trying to slicing through the hard skin with his _Luz de Luna_ which at some point had managed to leave a big cuts around his chest area. Then finally, the leader Ginjō came with finishing attack, his Cross Scaffold is ready with burning green.

And then…

**BAAMMM!**

Clouds of dust were everywhere, but everyone had rejoined outside the dust, which means all that left inside was Ichigo himself.

"Are we succeed?" asked an exhausted dark skinned girl.

"I guess we are", replied Ginjō who appear looked exhausted as well.

**_Tap! Tap!_**

"Nope, I wouldn't say so…", Tsukishima said as the others got shocked at what they were hearing.

It was footsteps…

Coming inside from the cloud of dust.

**_Sfussh!_**

The wind blew away all those dust, revealing a hollowfied Ichigo without any scars at all and right now, his right hand is holding a long black katana, which actually was the sword of Ichigo's _Bankai_ state.

"This is a retard…", Grimmjow said.

"Anyway, where he got that long thin sword? It wasn't there before", Nnoitra asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that things will get dangerous if you had just let your guard down even for 1 second", Ginjō explained as he began to regain his composure.

"Fuck that…", Grimmjow spat.

"This is nuts", Nnoitra complained.

"Ginjō-sama, I have an idea, would you mind if I share it?", asked Ulquiorra calmly to the leader who just nodded.

"Okay then guys, now let's change our formation", Ginjō said as everyone began to come closer to discuss the plan.

"So here's the plan…-".

* * *

"Hey freak! Come and look at me!", Grimmjow said, trying to get Ichigo's attention.

**_Bzzzt!_**

In a flash, the hollowfied Ichigo just appear in front of Grimmjow, ready to slam the black katana.

**BAMM!**

Fortunately, Grimmjow managed to get away,"What the FUCK was that!?".

"You made him angry, kitten", Jackie answered, which just makes Grimmjow get more irritated.

"Tch…".

"NOW EVEYRONE!", Ginjō shouted as he unleashed his attack.

"More fun for us…", Nnoitra who's now getting fired up began to charge as the others do the same.

"_INORE_, _SANTA TERESA_! (_Pray, Praying Mantis_)".

"_Kishire_,_ Pantera_! (_Grind, Panther_)".

"_Time tells no Lies_…".

"_Dirty Boots_".

"_Book of the End_".

"_Tozase_, _Murciélago_… (_Enclose, Black-Winged Great Demon_)".

**BOOOMM!**

All of them attack simultaneously, not there yet…

"KEEP ON GOING, DON'T YOU STOP! KEEP HITTING!".

"ULQUIORRA! NOW! DO IT!", this draws everyone attention as they keep hitting and slashing Ichigo's mindless state while they see Ulquiorra fly away as far as he could.

"_Luz de la Luna_…! (_Light of the Moon_)", Ulquiorra summoned his javelin and readying his pose to throw it accurately.

"**GRAAOOAAAHHH!**", the hollowfied Ichigo keep struggling, trying to break free from everyone that each had his some part of his body got hold.

"NOW! THROW IT!".

**_Swuuungg! Sfussh…_**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**BOOOMM!**

Dust were everywhere and everything inside the cloud was still unconfirmed.

Then…

With one swing…

Of a thin long black sword…

**_Sfussh…_**

"D- damn…, t- t- too strong…", with this last words, the world completely fade away from leader sights, this goes the same for the others.

Except for the black winged one who's had its wings covered all around its body

"I've…", the black winged creature slowly opened his wings to show his appearance fully.

"I've had never let anyone seen this form, and I don't intend to let Ginjō-sama see it…", he keeps talking and slowly began to stand up.

"Not even my _brother_", he muttered the last part bitterly, although there were not seen him showing any kind of emotion.

The hollowfied Ichigo just stare at the black winged creature without any mercy, his eyes showing the intention for killing.

Hatred…

"Now, let me wake you up, Ichigo Kurosaki. Let me show you the true power of a _demon_", Ulquiorra said while he's summoning a lance.

"Do not allow yourself to be shaken. Do not weaken your stance. Open your senses, and do not let your guard down for an instant", the ground around Ulquiorra began to shake and he too flaps his black wings as he began to fly.

"_Resurrección_ : _Segunda Etapa _(_Resurrection_ : _Second Stage_)", black reiatsu began to show itself and flying around his body.

"_Lanza del Relámpago_! (_Lance of Thunder and Lightning_)", this time the lance itself began to shone brightly and growing twice bigger than before.

**_Crrttz!_**

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of the hollowfied Ichigo and kicked him on his gut. The hollowfied Ichigo was thrown back several miles away from the group, and without wasting any time, Ulquiorra began to lock his target as his hand shaking.

"Please, wake up…", he said and with that he throw the lance into the direction of hollowfied Ichigo.

**_Swung…! Sfussh…_**

* * *

_**Trivia**__** :**_

1\. Ichigo let the _**Dark Ichigo**_ or should I say the true zanpakutō in OS controlling him fully. Ichigo is clouded by his emotion by the show from Tsukishima and the other members had giving him.

2\. Nel weren't sucked inside Yukio's _Invaders Must Die_, but was taken by Yukio and Riruka to the hideout.

3\. Yukio with his secret technique, created a borderless space to help for the plan. But in great cost, making him almost died. (In this story, Yukio powers to create a space wasn't the same like in the OS, he had the limit for it).

4\. Tsukishima's _Book of the End_ has no effect on Ichigo due to his unique characteristics.

5\. Everyone got hit by the explosion came from Ulquiorra's _Luz de la Luna_ while all of them trying to hold the hollowfied Ichigo's movements, but were not damaged as much as hollowfied Ichigo has.

6\. Lastly, Ulquiorra appearance on his _Segunda Etapa_ was NOT the same as the one in OS. On his first release of his _Fullbring_, a pair of black wings like the one in OS showed up. But, in his _second_ _form_, the face was the same with more lines come down from his eyes, his wings grow larger and ONLY his right hand that has transformed into black clawed hand while his left still holds the form human arms.


	12. The Heat

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 12 : The Heat

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"_**Bold-Italic**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**_' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks

[For _Flashbacks_ :]

"_**Bold-Italic**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**_' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"**_Bold-Italic-Underline_**" / '**_Bold-Italic-Underline_**' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks

* * *

"_Remember who you're…_", a voice called.

"Who's there?", a teenager with orange hair spoke.

"_Remember who you're…_", the same voice called again.

"Who's there? Answer me!", the teenager with orange head shouted but only to hear the same one again.

"_Remember who you're…_".

* * *

"_Resurrección_ : _Segunda Etapa _(_Resurrection_ : _Second Stage_)", black reiatsu began to show itself and flying around his body.

"_Lanza del Relámpago_! (_Lance of Thunder and Lightning_)", this time the lance itself began to shone brightly and growing twice bigger than before.

**_Crrttz!_**

Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of the hollowfied Ichigo and kicked him on his gut. The hollowfied Ichigo was thrown back several miles away from the group, and without wasting any time, Ulquiorra began to lock his target as his hand shaking.

"Please, wake up…", he said and with that he throw the lance into the direction of hollowfied Ichigo.

**_Swung…! Sfussh…_**

3 seconds before impact…

2 seconds before impact…

1 second before impact…

**_BLASSTTT!_**

**_TTRRZZZPFFUSH…BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_**

_Pains…_

_Hatreds…_

_Fears…_

_Despair…_

_Emptiness…_

_Heart…_

"**GROAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**", his roars push away the dusts around him, there stood the hollowfied Ichigo with many scratch on its body, blood dripping down from its shoulder, a little part of its mask and its horn has been chipped, his eyes shows a very red fury.

The hollowfied Ichigo suddenly lower itself and began charging a red orb.

"**GRRROOOOAAAHHHHH!**", the red orb grow bigger and bigger. Ulquiorra being the one that saw this, his eyes begin to widening. He's right now panting heavily for having used his most dangerous technique.

'_This is impossible…_', Ulquiorra thought as he look back at the other members who's now unconscious on the ground.

"**_The best thing in this world is heart, sooner or later you will understand it kid_**", a voice echoing through his mind and then unbelievably, he suddenly smiled.

"Now, I think I know what it means now, old man…", Ulquiorra said as he keep smiling.

**_Ttrrrrzzttttnnggggg!_**

The red orb was launched.

"**GROOOOAHHHH!**".

In a very short time, Ulquiorra looked at one of the members, and his smile widening by seeing it.

"Goodbye… _brother_….", his hand try to reach out for the one he look at right now.

**_Triieeeutbzzzztt… _**

**_Bzzzzzt… Psssshhhhh…_**

There, a black winged demon falling off from the sky.

**BUGH!**

"**GROAHHHHHHHHH!**", the hollowfied Ichigo roared again, but only not to be heard by anyone at all.

**_Buzz!_**

A buzzing sound was heard, and suddenly the hollowfied Ichigo appeared in front of the lifeless body of the black winged demon.

A red orb is charging between its horns again, but this time is bigger than before. His eyes show no mercy at all.

**_Triieeeut…_**

**_BzzzzzbbBOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Everything was blood red around there. The explosion and the force were too much as if could be compared with a tons of atomic bomb. Then, a blue flash suddenly shows itself and hit the wall of the red with so much force until the red explosion vanished.

There were mists everywhere, but inside there, we could see a man stood tall with long blue shiny claw beside the black winged demon lifeless body.

The hollowfied Ichigo fled away from there, but the man inside the mist was still standing there.

**_Bufff_**

The man who's inside the mist suddenly just charging its way to the hollowfied Ichigo and giving it a mid-side kick. The battles begin with hand-to-hand combat, they keep going at it with incredible speed. Every blow they traded had resulted in a very big force. However, while the battle is raging outside…

_Inside Ichigo's own world_

"_Remember who you're…_".

…

…

…

"**Hey kingy!**", a nasty voice called.

"!", Ichigo was startled by the voice and turn to look at the caller.

"**Let's have a rematch will ya'? Meh' suddenly just want to take over ya fully**".

"What!? Where is old man _Zangetsu_?", Ichigo take a step back one by one while the his white version moving forward.

"**He's dead, so let's have a fight!**".

"BULLSHIT! There's no way he could be dead, I still could feel his presence around here!".

"**HAHAHAHAHA! You believe that? That's really funny, but I guess we still had unfinished business right, kingy?**".

"Tell me where he is!", Ichigo demanded but only to get the white version of himself spat.

"**Fight me and I will tell you where he is!**".

"NO! Hey! Old man _Zangetsu_! Answer me!", Ichigo shouted but there were any answers at all.

"**Just FIGHT ME and I WILL tell you where HE IS!**".

"NO!".

"**FIGHT ME!**", the white version charged out with his cleaver-like sword, ready to slice the real Ichigo in half. However, with the urges to fight back, suddenly a similar sword to the white Ichigo's formed on real Ichigo's right hand. Of course, both of them as always had the reversed colors.

**_TRANGG!_**

The force from the blow was incredible, it cracks the ground beneath them and giving such a huge pressure around them.

"**DIEEEEE!**", the white Ichigo shouted and then he placed his palm at the blunt side of the sword.

'_What the hell is this?_', Ichigo thought as the white Ichigo's sword turned bright white.

"**DIIIEEEEEEEEEE!**", the white Ichigo shouted again as his sword got brighter and brighter and then…

**_Frrieeut…BANG!_**

The white energy was shot from white Ichigo's sword and hit the real Ichigo as it sent him back away around hundreds meters.

"**HEEEYAAAHHHAAA!**", the white Ichigo screamed excitedly as he lunged himself at Ichigo with his blade.

"Screw you!", Ichigo swung his sword to pair the white Ichigo's.

_Outside Ichigo's own world / Inside the black space_

**_Zinngg…_**

**BOOM!**

There a fight between a wingless demon and a blue-clawed panther. Their speed and their strength were incredible, as if nothing could be compared to them.

Then…, how about the others?

Yea, all of the members suddenly just disappeared.

Everyone's gone… and all that left is just the blue panther and the white wingless demon.

The blue tiger jump high and shot out a blue ball, but it blasted off by the wingless demon red ball.

"**GROAAAHHHHHH**", the wingless demon roared and charges a red orb between his horns.

Seeing this, the blue tiger open both his palms and charge a blue orb between it.

They keep charge it until it was as big as their own body and then shoot it like a laser at each other.

**_BOOM!_**

Both the blue and the red keep trying to dominate each other, but as the time passes, the red one began to take the big hand and began to dominating the blue little by little.

"**GROAAAAAAHHHHH! RAAAAAWHHHHHHAAAA!**", the wingless demon keep roaring as he shoot his red energy by his horns. The blue one try to keep up but failed and then.

"_Akuma no zu no Mittsu no Geijutsu_ : _Kabe o Kantsū Shimasu_! (_Three Arts of Demonic Figure : Penetrating Wall_)", three little dots around the blue tiger forming a big black triangle shaped wall, it sucked all the red energy that were shot by the wingless white demon .

Now, there stood three people behind the blue tiger. The first one on the right was a woman with dark skin, a long purple hair that tied in ponytail, and both her arms wearing two unusual big gloves. Then the second one on the left was a man with glasses holding a thin gold staff and wears a big blue jacket. Lastly, the one on the middle was a man too, he had a blond hair and holding a cane, he's wearing a simple Japanese garments with green color and striped green-white colored cowboy shaped hat.

Then the one in the middle moved slowly towards the blue tiger and swung his cane, hitting the blue tiger neck and making it unconscious in the place.

"Good job kid, you should rest now. We will take care for the rest now", the man said as he placed a paper on it's chest and suddenly the blue tiger vanished.

"Hey boss, you know who we're facing with right now, right?", the man on the left asked the middle.

"Of course, if not…~ we've been a toast right now…~ remember?", the middle one replied with playful tone while the left just nodded as response.

"Heh, why don't we start the show now? I'm getting excited for now", the one on the right with purple hair said.

"Such an impatient goddess…, by the way… yes. Let's start the show!", the middle said as he hold his cane with both of his hands.

"_Okiro, Benihime_! (_Awaken, Crimson Princess_)".

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
03.00 PM, Secret Basement Hall**

Inside there was two Quincy fighting each other which both of them has a pretty same face that resembling both son and his father.

"If you keep going with this pace, you're going to be a trash in out there", the older one who appeared to be the father mocked his son, but his son seems to not affected by it at all.

"If you're just going to keep mocking me, just do it until the end. But I swear I will surpass you!", and with that he shouted as he shoot another barrage of arrows.

"Now we're talking son…", his father said while dodging his son's arrows and summoned a stronger bow at shoot it at his son in the mid air.

"You're finished…", the arrow were shot and in a blink of an eye, it crossed right at Uryū left side.

Uryū's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his body began to trembling as his father smirked.

"You still had a long way to go son…", and with that, Ryuken left and his son were still there now on his knees, looking at his own hands as it trembling.

"W- what have I done all this time…?".

_Thirty minutes later_

Uryu was now on the street with his mind bugged by the earlier incidence.

'_I've trained all this time, but why…? I felt like I'm not getting any stronger at all. Why…?_', he thought as he looked up at the sky while walking and then suddenly…

A man with black traditional Japanese uniform and a white haori draped on the man waist was jumping all way around the rooftop houses.

'_What!? What the hell was that before!? A shinigami? What would they do in here at time like this?_'.

* * *

**Xcution Hideout  
03.45 PM, Main/Guest Room**

"What you all have done to my daughter!?", there Dellagen shouted, demanding for a quick answer from a blonde boy.

"Just calm down, she's okay. We've done nothing to her, we're just borrowing her", the blonde replied, but it's only to make the man in front of him gets angrier.

"You-", but before Della asked another question, someone interrupted him.

"Hey Della, calm down. She's okay…, you should look for her inside", Isshin said with a weak smile as Dellagen nodded and went to the room where his daughter were.

**_Click!_**

The door closed, and now it's only left the blonde and Isshin in the room.

"Now blondie, tell me… WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON RIGHT NOW!?".

"Okay, okay, okay… just calm down, he's inside a space I've made, and don't worry though, another three persons had just came here and helped us for the situation. Finally, I'm Yukio, not blondie…", the blonde who appeared to be Yukio explained as Isshin looked awestruck.

"Damn them…! Three right…?", Isshin asked again.

"Yes, you're right".

"A woman with purple hair, a man with funny green-white clothing and a stern looking person with big blue coat?", Isshin asked again to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're all right…".

"Damn! How could I get inside the space?".

"I'm sorry but I can't. You'll have to wait them to finish", Yukio replied.

"I- is there any other way to let me in?", Isshin asked pleadingly.

"Hmmm, although there's one way through this space, but it's too risky", Yukio said again as he shake off his head.

"I will take every risk just for my kids, so please just let me through", Isshin plead and then the boy sigh.

"Okay, okay, but remember, there were traps all the way inside this space. If you're fast enough, you should've been there for 30 minutes. Remember, everything inside there was trap".

"Alright then, just let me in now", Isshin being impatient began to readying for himself.

"Geez, you don't have to be in such rush", Yukio said annoyed as he click a button on his _Invaders Must Die_.

A violet space were opened, and before Isshin departed,"Hey kid, tell Della that I'll be right back and if he wants to join me, please… don't let him".

Yukio just nodded and then Isshin got inside the space as it closed.

'_Be careful… Isshin-san_'.

_Inside the violet space_

Isshin is running as fast as he could as he keeps praying inside that his son will be okay.

'_Hang on Ichigo, papa is coming…_'.

* * *

"TESSAI! YORUICHI! DO IT NOW!", unusually for the Hat n' clogs, he is shouting and now were looked very panicked.

Right there stood the white wingless demon, it's looked really fine physically but it's exhausted right now.

"**GRARRAAAHAARR**", the hollowfied Ichigo growled as it panting heavily.

Yoruichi, Tessai and Kisuke right now were standing and facing the demon while in where they stood, they had formed a triangle shape.

"By the heaven sliced in half and the earth crumble. Demons arrived as its left and right hands smash everything into nothingness. _Akuma no zu no Mittsu no Geijutsu_ : _Akuma Suraisu no Himei_! (_Three Arts of Demonic Figure : Screams of Satanic Slice_)", three of them shouted while putting their palms together and then a black ball formed and were shot in laser to the hollowfied Ichigo.

**KAABOOOOMMMM!**

Immediately Kisuke was already far away from the explosion but now he's carrying the other two which is now unconscious.

'_They barely could control such nasty reiatsu…_', he thought while panting.

'_I even barely could hold it anymore, this is exhausting_'.

**_Buzzz!_**

"Wha-", in a flash the hollowfied Ichigo were already on the mid air having his right palm smashed right into Kisuke face. Kisuke flew away and hit the ground hard, he can barely move right now. Then, the hollowfied Ichigo throw his sword and it hit right at Kisuke's gut as he pour out pure fresh blood from his mouth.

"YOU'RE DEAD!", suddenly Yoruichi was already in the mid air with her leg shining in white, ready to kick the emotionless face of the white demon, but…

She failed, and the hollowfied Ichigo got a grip on her leg and smash her into the ground with its very might.

"Hadō #88 : _Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō_! (_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder_)", a man shouted behind the demon, a very big blue energy was shoot from the palm of Tessai Tsukabishi, and then…

Still, it failed too, the demon effortlessly crushed the energy by his palm, and then he shoot a red ball with high speed to the _Kidō_ (_Demon Arts_) user, sending him flying and back to his unconsciousness.

Finally, the white wingless demon charges a red ball between its horns and aims it right at Kisuke.

**_Trangg!_**

The red ball was shot…

"NOOO! DON'T!", Yoruichi shouted.

"_Getsuga Tenshō_! (_Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer_)".

A blue-white luminous scythe shaped energy meet the red ball and exploded.

**_Pssshhh…_**

Everything was a blur inside there, and we could see a man stood in front of the lifeless body of Kisuke.

"Hang on old friend, sorry for taking too long", the man said.

"Heh, as always, you were always like this, don't you?", finally, Kisuke regained consciousness and replied.

"Just stay here, you'll be fine. Just leave everything to me for the rest", the man expression was somewhat dark but then, when he faced the demon, he just smiled with his goofy grin.

"My son have gotten this strong, I think it's the time for the papa to do the job", Isshin said with a little bitterness in his voice, but still looks all-happy.

"Ichigo, let me wake you up", Isshin began to hold his sword with both his hands and began to take a stance.

"**Graaawwwrrrah**", the hollowfied Ichigo just growled.

"This time, Masaki. I will be the one to save our son".

* * *

'_There's no end to this!_', Ichigo thought as he observe his surrounding to search for his white self.

"**What are ya' thinkin' kingy? Ye let down yer guard!**'.

"You think so?", Ichigo taunted, only to make the white Ichigo growled in angry.

"**Tch! Okay then kingy, ye asked for it! Lemme' finish this in one swoop**", the white Ichigo began to take a familiar stance, the one that had been seen by Ichigo himself before.

_Flashback : On_

**_Ichigo POV_**

**_He_**_ run towards me, **he** was really damn fast. When **he's** right in front of me, **he** raised the sword highly and smash it down to me…,"**DIE ICHIGO! HAHAHAHA!**"._

**_CLASSSHHHH!_**

_I saw a **tall man** with long brown wavy hair and **he's** wearing a red black cloak and I saw **he's** blocking that sword from **him **with **his** sword, Hah!? The sword? What the hell is this, the shape, and it's size, just the same as **his** sword, but it seems __that the__ color reversed._

_Who the hell is this guy? Then I heard **he's** speaking to me,"**Ichigo…, I will explain it later, but now you must get away from here, just watch me, you don't have to do anything**", I just nodded and get away from both of them, I saw **he's** wearing brown transparent glasses and dark red jacket that seems like flowing with the air._

_Both of them are clashing together with their sword, soon I heard **he **said something,"**Oi, Old man, do you know the power gap between us? You cannot beat me! Haha, but now be get ready…, BAN**_**_-_****_KAI! _**_(Full Release)"._

_Flashback : Off_

"**BAN****-****KAI! **(_Full Release_)", the white Ichigo shouted as white luminous lights shining around him and wrapped all around the white Ichigo.

"What to do now…?", Ichigo was now hopeless on his knees, wondering what's going to happen next.

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

**_Next Chapter Preview_**_ **:**_

"Surely it was pretty nostalgic for me to come here after ten years ago", Uryū said as he looked at a photo showing him smiling with his deceased grandfather, Ishida Sōken.

"You won't believe what I'm saying right now, and it is up to you whether to trust it or not", the head of Ishida family said while he open a book that contained an object he wanted to show to his son.

"Now, take a look at this", Ryūken throw a photo at his son who caught it easily. His eyes widened in surprise as if like the world is going to end in seconds.

"T- this!".

* * *

**_Trivia :_**

1\. Ulquiorra in here when entering the _Second Stage _(_Segunda Etapa_) wasn't as strong as the one in the OS. So technically, when he's summoning the _Lanza del Relámpago_! (_Lance of Thunder and Lightning_), it exhausted him so much that he can barely breathe or even move for seconds. Although the force from this attack was still the same strong as the one in OS when he's fighting the full hollowfied Ichigo.

2\. _Akuma no zu no Mittsu no Geijutsu_ : _Kabe o Kantsū Shimasu_! (_Three Arts of Demonic Figure : Penetrating Wall_). Once again, I claim that I'm not a Japanese expertise myself. This is a technique that requires three persons to activate it, and which is only could be done by Yoruichi, Tessai and the one who invented it, Kisuke.

3\. _Akuma no zu no Mittsu no Geijutsu_ : _Akuma Suraisu no Himei_! (_Three Arts of Demonic Figure : Screams of Satanic Slice_). Kisuke was the who invented this technique, and like before one, it has the same properties but the differences is that this one is used to attack instead of defend.

4\. Ichigo never even don't know how to use his powers so his _Bankai_ (_Full Release_) was out of option, since he doesn't know how to release it yet.

5\. Everyone other than Isshin, Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Tessai, were still in the Xcution hideout. Riruka and Yukio were being the one to protect and help the injured.


	13. News

**Hello everybody, I'm back!  
I was enjoying my holiday while I didn't even bother to myself to write this fiction, oh my...  
I'm deeply apologize for those who have been waiting for me to update this fiction, I guess I'm the worst since I was just lazing my ass around for the entire christmas, ehhe****  
So, without any bla bla bla... let's just get on the story...~**

**Disclaimer**** :_ I do not own Bleach_**

Chapter 13 : News

[Description :]

"**Bold**" / '**Bold**' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"_**Bold-Italic**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**_' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks

[For _Flashbacks_ :]

"_**Bold-Italic**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**_' - Dark Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo's speaks

"_**Bold-Italic-Underline**_" / '_**Bold-Italic**__**-Underline**_' - Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu's speaks

* * *

"Who are they? What would people doing in this abandoned place", Uryū was on a tree branch, standing and observing his surrounding which is where the Xcution's hideout resides.

'_Who are they…?_', he thought as he see a tall man which was Giriko himself get inside building.

_Inside the Hideout_

"N- Nel? You're awake?", Della said worryingly as he come closer to his daughter.

"Uhn- uh, wh- where am I?", Nel said as she rubbed her sore head and then Della put his hand on her shoulders to reassure her that everything is alright.

"D- dad? Is it you? What happen to me? Where are we?".

"Don't struggle much, I will explain it later, then now, to know that you've had already-", before Della finished, a flare huge reiatsu showered the place, making Nel drawn back into unconsciousness.

"Nel!".

'_Damn! It's Isshin reiatsu and his son, what kind of battle they've been doing now!? Don't push far your limit, Isshin!_', he thought while he put his own daughter back on the bed.

On the other hand, Yukio had himself exhausted greatly, sweats dropped down on all over his face and body, and by the looks of it, he's likely going to passed out in mere seconds.

"Yukio!", Riruka shouted, worried about her comrade. Of course, this was unusually for her to do this, but she's on the same group as his, they were comrades, so it was her job to help her comrade as well after all.

"It's okay, I still can go on. It must have been because of the crazy fight between them had just occurred", he said reassuringly as he try to regain his breath and stand up properly again.

_Inside the Black Space_

"I see you've improved son!", Isshin said as he leapt off for a kick to the side of Ichigo hollowfied face, but it was blocked with its arm effortlessly and then suddenly the hollow slash Isshin which was dodged.

"You have still had a long way to go, kid. _Getsuga Tenshō_!", Isshin yelled and shot it straight towards his hollowfied son.

_**BOOM!**_

Dust were everywhere and there were no response at all, but then suddenly a red bright ball just shot towards Isshin and fortunately it missed, it just flew past right at Isshin left side.

"How could-", before he could even say anything, the dust in front of him were cleared and his hollowfied son was already in the mid air ready to slash his own dad in half.

'_This is bad!_', Isshin thought and then he does a 180 degree maneuver in order to dodge it. He succeeds but unknown to him, his son wasn't done yet, the hollow does a backward flip kick and hit Isshin hard right on his back.

"UAGGHH!", Isshin flew away and spit out fresh blood from his mouth.

'_Damn! That was unexpected, I've let my guard down. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him_'.

"Ugh…, that hurt", Isshin whined while he rubbed his sore back. The hollowfied Ichigo still standing there, waiting for his own father to make a move.

"You asked for it! Eat this! _Getsuga Tenshō_!", Isshin shouted as he swing his zanpakutō and let out the blue energy,'_Ichigo, please finish it up! I know you can do it! Believe in yourself!_'.

* * *

"**BAN-KAI!**".

A huge wave of black reiatsu flowing all the way around the white Ichigo and after it subsided, there… revealed the _Zangetsu_ ban-kai form in white colors.

"**Getting' started now, aren't we?**", the white Ichigo said as he smirk at Ichigo who was now beyond fear, despair, and hopeless.

Then suddenly, the white Ichigo appear in front of the real deal, and slam down his sword. Ichigo somehow managed to keep up and paired the blow with his huge sword, but it seems he can't last longer as the white Ichigo put more force into the sword.

"**HEAHHHAAA! GO DOWN YOU, WEAK KINGY!**", the white Ichigo then slam down his sword repeatedly as Ichigo's hands beginning to feel numb.

'_It's heavy…_', Ichigo thought as he try to keep holding up with the blows **he** gave to him.

"ICHIGOOO! FIGHT AND FINISH THIS ALREADY YOU STUPID SON!".

'_Th- that w- was… dad?_', Ichigo startled by the sudden yell, and what makes him so surprised was that voice was belonged to his idiot father.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC YOU DUMB SON! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!? SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!".

'_It is really him, I don't know how, but somehow it gave me the strength I need_'.

"**DIEEEE!**", **he** shouted as black energies begin to flowing over the blade and then…

"_**Getsuga Tenshō**_**…**", the white Ichigo muttered and black energies were shot at point-blank range to Ichigo.

**BLASTTT! **_**Swung, Sfiusssh!**_

**His **eyes were wide as dinner plates, he was really shocked to see what he just saw. The _Getsuga Tenshō_ **he** had just delivered to him and even was on point-blank range had just been reflected away by Ichigo own sword.

"**I- it's i- impossible… he's supposed t- to be-**".

"STRONGER THAN YOU!", Ichigo shouted and then the ground beneath him began to shake. Blue reiatsu flowing around Ichigo's body as he raised up his sword high.

Back to where Isshin was, he's somehow has gotten the upper hand over his hollowfied son. Both father and son had overpowered their own enemies now and then at the same time…

"BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM MY IDIOT SON!", Isshin shouted as he keep giving a madly hard blows to his son.

"_GETSUGA_-".

'**This really sucks! STOP IT!**'.

"_TENSH__Ō_!", both father and son said simultaneously as they swing their sword and shot a powerful bright blue moon scythe-shaped beam to their own foes.

"**NOOOOOO!**".

There inside the guest room at the Xcution hideout, we could see a luminous light appeared before everyone who sits on the couch with their eyes wide and mostly surprised.

"Here they comes…", said a tired Yukio as the light begin to shine brighter and brighter.

"About damn time", growled Grimmjow who had most of his bodies covered up in bandages. This goes the same for everyone on the room with only exception was Della, Yukio, and Nel.

The light suddenly vanished and there, left the body of Kurosaki Ichigo and his father, Kurosaki Isshin. "Good job, my son. You managed to teach **him** a lesson, do you? Heh heh…".

"Man…, I'm beat!", Isshin said as he collapsed on the floor. Seeing this, Della carry the head of Kurosaki's family on his shoulders and head out for the main door, he also motioned Nel to come over. But, before he go,"Hey you guys, what you've doin'… uh…, I could understand it. But why go to such length? What if this process failed before then? What you guys do?".

Everyone in the room went silent, but then someone answered,"Anyway, the main point is just to help him, but this also has the great effect on the upcoming battle that all of us are about to face". It was Ginjō who had said all that and Della just looked at him and then gives him a weak smile.

"On the other side you might be right, but could wrong also. But… whatever, after all it went well though. Now Nel, let's head back home. See you around, and please take care of Ichigo while I tend to Isshin injuries".

"Went well huh…", Nnoitra snickered as he himself and the others began to look at a certain door which lead to the room where Ulquiorra's unconscious form lying lifeless on a bed.

* * *

"Szayel, could you Identify what kind of power that this thing holds?", a brown haired man wearing a white haori with number five written on its back said to a pink haired man while he handed out a pyramid shaped glass with a black orb inside.

"A- Aizen-sama", the pink haired man that was referred as Szayel was beyond stuttering, he slowly reach out his hand for the object and take it from Aizen hand.

"You may now start Szayel, I'm expecting to be having the result faster".

"A- as y- you wish, A- Aizen-sama", he then gone and then a silver haired man came over beside Aizen and grew his smirk wider.

"Heh Aizen-taichō, ya' really make him go fly do ya'?".

"You will see it soon", Aizen said with a smile on his face as he rested his head on his palm.

"Kaname, could you make us some tea while we're waiting for our dear Espada?".

"_Hai_ (_Yes_), Aizen-sama".

"Anyway, Gin… could you check up on our new dear brothers?".

"Alright, Aizen-taichō".

'_Just another one year and nine months from now to the winter and everything will change. Too bad Soul Society didn't even realize what hidden beneath the mask of king they worshipped to_', Aizen thought as he rested his chin against his right palm.

* * *

**Neliel's Residence  
****09.00 PM, Nel's Room**

"Ichigo…", Nel said softly while covers her face with pillow.

"Somehow I heard him call me on the past, I'm not sure, dad… what should I do? I- I-", she's now breaks into tears, crying softly as her father try to comfort her with a hug.

"Now you understand what I've had explained to you right, my dear daughter?", Della said while hugging his daughter tighter as Nel crying harder.

It keeps going for another half an hour until Nel sleeps. '_This is really hard today, and what's with those Xcution? I really understood for what they're doing it for, but still… why go to such lengths?_', he thought and then close the door behind him.

"Ichigo…", a tear rolled down her face as the wind blew the window curtains on the room.

"Father… I- I want to be strong…".

_On the rooftop_

There sit Dellagen as he watches the night sky, thinking about everything that was occurred today.

"KUSO! (_Damn_)", he cursed under his breath as his hands have balled into fists and slams it down.

"Damn you, I'll kill you…".

"YHWACH!", he shouted to the sky as if the world is going to tear apart. Everything has been planned from the start, and the measures to prevent it were on a very huge scale. Things will change for sure, they won't realize it, and as it happens… those screams of despair will be heard around the world.

_Meanwhile at the Hideout_

"Just what is **he**?", Ichigo muttered to himself while he's lying on a bed and feel his right chest with his palm.

"You could feel those powers emanating from there, don't you?", Ginjō said while leaning his back to the door's room. Ichigo just stared at him, feeling surprised a bit by the question.

"Heh, c'mon it's not like that… well to say this…, I guess… how about if you try this out?", Ginjō suddenly slapped him hard enough that his soul separated from his living human body, and of course Ichigo do not realize this.

"Ouch, what was that for?", Ichigo asked while rubbing his burning cheek.

"Now, how about you just to look at yourself than to worrying about your face?".

"T- this!", Ichigo eyes widened, he's now wearing a shinigami uniform, his zanpakutō _Zangetsu_ was on his back. While Ichigo keep examining himself, he heard something like a dead man being dragged away.

"M- my body! W- what the hell!?".

"Hey Ginjō where should I put this body?", Grimmjow said while still grab a hold on Ichigo's human body.

"Just dump it somewhere and then burn it".

"Alright…".

"What the fuck!? THAT IS MY BODY! THEN AGAIN, WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? DID YOU JUST KILL ME?", Ichigo shouted angrily, but Ginjō pretended to look away as if nothing happened.

"Heh… you really can't take up on jokes, do you?", Ginjō sighed and then explained to Ichigo about shinigami in a more detailed way and of course explained the situation he was in.

"That was the only way since he's just too powerful, you know…", Ginjō finished and by this time everyone was on the room.

"If you say that he might come back again, then how am I supposed to beat him? It's not like miracle just came every time when I need it", Ichigo sighed, and he knew it that this would be hard, but then he felt someone tapped his shoulder.

"That's why we're here, we've come to help you", Jackie said.

"And we'll make you stronger, buddy", Grimmjow added.

"You guys…".

"It's settled then, how about we start it now? Yukio…", Ginjō said and then the blonde haired kid sucked Ichigo and Tsukishima inside a space he created.

_Inside the Space_

"Ahh, It's been a while the last time I fought… okay then, let's see what you got Kurosaki", Tsukishima began to draw his _Book of the End_.

"Whenever you're ready", Ichigo replied as he got in his stance.

* * *

**Karakura Hospital  
10.30 PM, Main Lobby**

'_Just what they are?_', Uryū was deep in thought before snapped away by a familiar voice.

"So you've come…, Uryū…", Ryūken, Uryū's father called as he walked closer to his own son.

"Ryūken", Ishida said, there weren't any emotion written on his face as he met his dad's face.

"How many times I've told you to not call your father by his name? You disrespectful filthy child".

"If you asked me to come here just to hear you mock me, then I have no business in here any longer", Uryū said coldly as he began to take his leave.

"It's about the _Majesty_", this made Uryū stunned and began to turn around as his father continued,"and also an object _he_ left for you before he pass away".

"Y- you mean J- _Jii-san_ (_Grandpa_)?".

_Inside Ryūken's office_

Everything around there was still the same as the one ten years ago. The looks, the scent, and the feeling around there were still the same as the one ten years ago.

"Surely it was pretty nostalgic for me to come here after ten years ago", Uryū said as he looked at a photo showing him smiling with his deceased grandfather, Ishida Sōken.

"You won't believe what I'm saying right now, and it is up to you whether to trust it or not", the head of Ishida family said while he open a book that contained an object he wanted to show to his son.

"Now, take a look at this", Ryūken throw a photo at his son who caught it easily. His eyes widened in surprise as if like the world is going to end in seconds.

"T- this!".

"By the looks of it, you seem to have understand what's going on and like the before one as I have said, you're free to choose to take action or remained silent. Now you're free to go, get out…", his father said the last part harshly as he turn away his looks from his son. Uryū just vanished, leaving his father al by himself again.

"Becareful, my son…".

Uryū was not trembling as he sees the photo on his hand, but soon he regained his cool and crush the piece of paper inside his balled fists.

"In my pride of Quincy, I shall-".

* * *

**Kurosaki's Clinic  
02.00 AM, Ichigo's Bedroom**

"Now, there's it", Ginjō said after he put Ichigo gently on the bed while the other guy on his side sighed.

"Now I see what you've seen on this boy. He might be very useful to us, isn't he?", Tsukishima sighed again as he felt someone patted his shoulder.

"Don't say it like that Tsukishima, I've told you have I?", Tsukishima noticed a hint of anger on his comrade voice and sighing again.

"Alright… alright, don't get so worked up".

"You know, somehow… he reminds me of myself", Ginjō said while he took a seat on the side of the bed and look down on the floor with his hands connected like someone praying.

"How come? Is he really-".

"You won't know until it happen", Ginjō cut him off and continued,"Just little bit longer, and we might just barely make it in time".

"Time sure works fast…", Tsukishima yawned and then vanished by a trail of green lights on the floor.

"Yeah it is", Ginjō replied and took off, leaving the orange haired boy slept peacefully.

"Dad…", Ichigo muttered on his sleep.

_Meanwhile at Xcution hideout_

'_My head hurt…_', Ulquiorra thought while he stared at the ceiling on his room. After a while, he looked to his side only to see blue spiky hairs hung above right there.

'_Grimmjow…?_', Ulquiorra wondered and then stared off into the ceiling again, thinking about what just happened today.

_Flashback : On_

"_**GROAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__", his roars push away the dusts around him, there stood the hollowfied Ichigo with many scratch on its body, blood dripping down from its shoulder, a little part of its mask and its horn has been chipped, his eyes shows a very red fury._

_The hollowfied Ichigo suddenly lower itself and began charging a red orb._

"_**GRRROOOOAAAHHHHH!**__", the red orb grow bigger and bigger. Ulquiorra being the one that saw this, his eyes begin to widening. He's right now panting heavily for having used his most dangerous technique._

'_This is impossible…', Ulquiorra thought as he look back at the other members who's now unconscious on the ground._

"_**The best thing in this world is heart, sooner or later you will understand it kid**__", a voice echoing through his mind and then unbelievably, he suddenly smiled._

"_Now, I think I know what it means now, old man…", Ulquiorra said as he keep smiling._

_Flashback : Off_

'_Shouldn't I have been dead?_', Ulquiorra then turn his gaze to the resting blue haired boy.

"Nii-san…, you're cheating nii-san, ahh… hmmm…", Grimmjow talks in his sleep like a little kid while Ulquiorra just chuckled at this.

"You've haven't changed at all, do you… _Grimmy_?", Ulquiorra said as he shows a sincere smile that was very rare for anyone to see. It's like Ulquiorra himself haven't even smiled for thousand years. Then with that he backs to sleep again, waiting for himself to recover fully. That _smile_, still plastered on his face.

_-To be Continued-_

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview**__**:**_

Ichigo shouted with rage as he hold his huge sword tighter. He felt betrayed by his friend action. He can't just stand at the thought of it and he's going to get the answers now no matter what.

"So… w-what… if… I am…? I must defeat every shinigami I met, I must _kill _them…", Ichigo eyes widened at the statements from his friend, but it didn't just stop there,"You didn't notice it, do you? Look around yourself".

Ichigo began to look around him and figure that there's five long grey things attached on the ground, surrounding him in hexagonal shape. It began to swirling with blue energies as it flow to the center and trapping the orange haired _shinigami._

"It's too late now! Time to end this, _SPRENGER_!".

* * *

_**Trivia**__** :**_

1\. Here's some hints, Ichigo's training Step 1 finished. Now this time, Ginjō pull out his soul form from his living body and are going to train Ichigo in his now acquired shinigami powers.

2\. The object that Aizen had just handled over to Szayel to be experimenting on was NOT the Hōgyoku itself, but an object that created by the Captain of 12th squad at the S.R.D.I.

3\. Ichigo on the other side still doubted the Xcution, but he just decided to go along with them.

4\. The man that Ryūken referred as _The Majesty_ that he told to his son was that he told to his son was Juhabach/Yhwach himself, the Father of all Quincy in the OS.

5\. Grimmjow was actually Ulquiorra little brother in this fiction. Grimmjow still didn't know about this, and the reason is because there's some incidents for the cause of it.

* * *

**Yep, that all I could tell about in this chapter.  
Firstly, I was wondering about what you readers thought about this fiction (I don't know if I my writings was some kind of boring or bad or whatever it is, I'm not a pretty good author for the start, anyway).  
So please, I would feel gladly appreciated if some of you readers wouldn't mind to share your own thoughts and opinions about this story ^^.  
(If you don't want to, there's no pushover though ^_^)**

**And one more thing, would you readers want Nel to gain powers or just letting her stay the way she is as normal human?**

**Thank you for reading this, and see you soon again!  
**


	14. Note : For Readers

**So, actually after over a months and a week to think. Firstly, I wanted to say sorry for you guys that had been waiting for this fiction's update. Oh yea, don't get me wrong, I on't even plan to discontinue or delete this story. It's just I get a new Idea and I do also notice that there's not much people to actually pay attention to this and I do think this was a sign that I'm not a decent author, yet.**

**In time, I planned to rewrite this story, and next time I hope there would be more people to get interested in this story and continue reading it despite my very slow update :v**

**So, this is it, bye my faithful readers, hope you do well and see you again next time.**


End file.
